Dreams Really Do Come True
by KrystalKayne
Summary: Who would've known that in a matter of days, Katie would see her dreams unfold in front of her. Not only did she begin her career that would be full of endless opportunities, but she found an incredible man to be by herside through out it all.
1. One: It seemed like any other day

**One: It seemed like any other day...**

"Morning Tony"  
_Katie yelled as she walked through the door of the gym, like she did almost every morning._  
"Hey"  
_Tony smiled seeing the aspiring wrestler walk in, like she did every other day._  
"You ready for today's workout"  
_He asked getting up from his chair behind the counter and coming out to great her._  
"Am I ever"  
_She said rolling her eyes at him as she dumped her bag on the ground next to the bench press as Tony loaded on some weights._  
"How much do I have to press today?"  
_Katie asked as she drank a bit of water from her bottle, carefully counting the number of weights he was loading onto the bar, he always would try and sneak more that what she could normally do, he said it was to 'push her limits'._  
"One hundred and thirty kilos"  
_He smirked. Katie rolled her eyes again, putting her bottle back into her bag before laying down on the seat getting in a comfortable position before she started to press the weight._  
"Geez, Tony, that's more than I weigh"  
_She laughed, she knew that she could do it, but she just didn't want to push herself too much at the moment. She'd been selected for the Under 21's Discus Championships in Hamilton next month, but only Tony knew she wouldn't be going._  
"So.."  
_Tony laughed standing behind the weights as Katie began the exercise._  
"Oh, I got a call from KPW today"  
_He said, acting like it wasn't important. Katie almost dropped the weights, but they were caught by Tony before they fell on her, probably going to break something._  
"WHAT?!"  
_She exclaimed as she sat up and looking back at Tony in surprise._  
"When?"  
_She asked, splashing water on her face to make sure she wasn't imagining what he'd just said, he began unloading the weights and putting them back in there original place._  
"This morning, about five minutes before you got here, a guy called Jonah said he wants to meet with you to set up a trial and persona set up and all that stuff"  
_He smiled walking over to the desk, leaning over it and picking up a piece of paper with some writing on it and handed it to Katie._  
"Oh my god!"  
_Katie said, putting her hand to her mouth, she couldn't believe this was actually happening, she read the note twice, making sure she didn't mess anything important._  
"He wants to see me tomorrow in the city"  
_She said, biting down on her lip as she began jumping up and down as Lynnie walked in the door._  
"What's goin' on?"  
_She asked, her English accent unmissable, as she began joining in on Katie's jumping. Katie turned around to see Lynnie jumping to, she ran over to her wrapping her arms around her as she continued jumping._  
"I'm going to KPW"  
_Katie shrieked as she pulled away from Lynnie holding onto her arms trying to contain her excitement._  
"Your kidding!"  
_Lynnie said with a big grin pulling Katie into a hug._  
"Geez, don't kill me before I get to even start!"  
_Katie laughed, poking out her tongue._  
"Lyn, let the girl breath!"  
_Tony teased as Lynnie narrowed her eyes at him._  
"I'll squeeze the life out of her all I want"  
_She laughed finally letting go of Katie, who was slightly gasping for breath._  
"Just be thankful I wasn't the one hugging you"  
_Katie smirked, placing her hands firmly on her hips, stumbling back slightly, as she was still overwhelmed, she was only 19 and was getting a call up for KPW._  
Next stop, WWE  
_Tony teased._  
"I'm guessing you won't be working out today"  
_He said with a slight frown._  
"I knew I should have told you AFTER you'd finished"  
_Tony chuckled, and Lyn also laughing._  
Let me train her  
_Lynnie said, grabbing a hold of Katie's arm pulling her along behind her as she walked to the private gym out back._  
"Bye Tony'  
_Katie grinned as she was pulled away from him, she waved at him before disappearing around the corner with Lynnie._  
"I guess you won't be goin' to the Discus Champs next month"  
_She said with a small laugh as she set up a machine for Katie's upper body._  
"Guess not"  
_Katie said biting her lip slightly watching Lynnie load some weights onto the machine._  
"Okay, I want you to stand back about 2 metres from the stand, hold onto these and squat, and as you squat pull the handles to your side"  
_She instructed, Lyn was always serious when it came to work outs. Lyn stood back as Katie took her place. She grabbed a hold of the handles and did as she was told._  
"Thirty times"  
_Lyn smirked._  
"God I hate you"  
_Katie frowned, pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes/_  
"I love ya to Katie"  
_Lyn said, rolling her eyes, jumping slightly at the sound of 'Let it Rock'._  
"Is that your phone?"  
_She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Katie who was tiring slightly as she finished the exercise/_  
"Yep"  
_Katie said, letting the handles falls to the floor as she grabbed her phone out of her bag, looking at the screen, seeing it was only a text message so she threw it back into her bag without checking it then stood up with her water bottle in her hand taking a large sip._  
"Please tell me I don't have to do anymore upper body stuff"  
_She sighed, taking a deep breath as she sat down on the ground and looked up at Lynnie._  
"Cuz that's all I did yesterday"  
_Lynnie shook her head, then pointed at the treadmill._  
"I'mma make you go on that for an hour"  
_Katie's eyes widened as she got to her feet._  
"Your kidding right?"  
_She questioned as she walked over to it checking the settings she started running. Lyn rolled her eyes playfully, smiling as she walked over, changing the settings to slightly higher one forcing Katie to run faster._  
"I swear your trying to kill me"  
_Katie said, speeding up her pace._  
"See you in an hour"  
_Lynnie laughed walking back to the front of the building. Katie pulled her iPod out of her pocket pressing play and shoving the ear pieces into her ear as she concentrated. It seemed like this one hour was dragging on forever until she felt the treadmill beginning to stop, Katie opened her eyes to find Lynnie and Tony smiling at her._  
"Hi...."  
_She laughed, jumping off the treadmill, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off her face, then grabbing her water bottle and drinking what was left._  
"Me and Lynnie always knew you would make it, so we got you this"  
_Tony said handing Katie a gift bag. She opened it curiously and it was a cape kinda thing._  
"What is it?"  
_She asked in the most polite way she could, not wanting to sound ungrateful._  
"It's a cape kinda thing, you hook it up to your sleeves of your wrestling gear"  
_Lynnie smiled as she watched Katie pulled it out of the bag, examining it carefully._  
"Wow, I love it!"  
_Katie smiled brightly, looking at the opaque black cape with a silver fern logo on it._  
"Thank you so much guys"  
_Katie said, hugging both Tony and Lynnie at the same time as her phone rang, this time it was her friend Avril calling her, she answered it putting it on speaker phone._  
"Dude, where the fuck are you?"  
_Avril yelled through the phone, causing Lynnie to go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter._  
"Dude, I'm at the gym, I told you that already"  
_She said with a small laugh._  
"What are you doing at the gym and 9pm?"  
_Avril asked impatiently._  
"Dude, it's called personal training"  
_She said shaking her head as Tony grabbed Lynnie who was about to fall over from her laughter._  
"Riiiight, whatever, get your ass home, the dog is being an ass"  
_Avril said with a slight growl._  
"I'm on my way"  
_Katie laughed as she hug up the phone and looked over at Lyn and Tony._  
"That's my cue to go"  
_She said picking up her bag and heading to the door waving back at them._  
"Good luck tomorrow"  
_Tony yelled as Katie walked out the door. It wasn't far to her house so she decided to jog, her flat was only a few houses down._  
"Bout fucking time"  
_Avril said greeting Katie at the door pointing to the mess the dog had made._  
"Didn't I tell you to put your shoes away?"  
_Katie pouted narrowing her eyes at the dog._  
"But..."  
_Avril didn't have an answer she just stared blankly at the grin Katie had on her face._  
"I'mma have a shower and then go to bed"  
_Katie laughed, taking a deep breath heading for the bathroom, she had her shower and got into her PJ's. She pushed play on her CD player and went to bed._  
"Until tomorrow"  
_She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly._


	2. Two: The morning after

**Two: The morning after**

"Dude, get your ass outta bed"  
_Avril yelled as she rocked Katie's bed with her still sleeping in it._  
"You gotta get goin"  
_She yelled, pulling the covers off of Katie throwing them onto the floor trying to get her up._  
"Av's, it's 10am, I need fucking sleep"  
_Katie snapped, crawling to the end of her bed, grabbing at the blanket and pulling it up and over her head as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep._  
"Seriously, let me sleep, you know how I am when I'm tired"  
_She groaned, yawning slightly as she spoke._  
"I guess you don't want to go see this Jonah guy then..."  
_Avril smirked as she walked out the door, Katie sat up almost instantly at the mention of Jonah._  
"What does he want?"  
_She asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow in Avril's direction as she pushed the blanket to the side getting to her feet and walking over to Avril, grabbing a hold of her shoulders shaking her gently._  
"Tell me or I will hurt you!"  
_Katie threatened, tightening the grip she had on her shoulders._  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, just don't kill me!"  
_Avril said, pretending to be frightened of Katie when she wasn't, it was funny, because Avril knew Katie's weak spot._  
"Or else I will have to tickle you!"  
_This time Avril throwing out threats, Katie let go of Avril's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around her stomach._  
"You do and I swear to god, I'mma have to kill you!"  
_She laughed evilly, as she walked back to the bed and sat down, leaning back on her hands._  
"So what did Jonah say?"  
_Katie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her._  
"He said he wants to meet you at this cafe on the corner of Queen Street and Wellesley Street in the City at 12.30"  
_She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, pouting slightly._  
"Who is this guy anyways...he said he's been following you for awhile, he sounded stalkerish"  
_Avril said with a slight frown as she looked at Katie who was biting her lip._  
"He's this guy from KPW"  
_She said with a large smile on her face, holding back from jumping up and down again, she'd done enough of that last night._  
"Are you serious? That's fucking amazing!!"  
_Avril grinned as she sat next to Katie, hugging her tightly._  
"Your finally gonna get a shot at the big leagues!"  
_She smiled, pulling away from her._  
"The big leagues in New Zealand, I wanna go to the top, I wanna get into the WWE"  
_Katie pouted, biting down on her lip._  
"That would definitely be a dream come true"  
_She said biting her lip as she looked up at the ceiling, imagining what it would be like to become a WWE Diva._  
"Seriously, snap out of it!!"  
_Avril growled, snapping her fingers in front of Katie's face._  
"The WWE is to stupid, they wouldn't hire anyone from this far out of the US, so I wouldn't get your hopes up"  
_She sighed, Avril didn't want her friend to be heartbroken...again._  
"Don't worry Av's I won't, I promise"  
_She smiled, getting up and walking over to her closet._  
"What should I wear, something casual, or something formal?"  
_Katie asked, biting her lip as she looked through the clothes hanging up in her closet, then rummaging through the doors of her dresser._  
"Just be yourself, like a pair of shorts and a singlet or something"  
_Avril suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders._  
"Wear that singlet I got you for your birthday that said 'I've got plenty of vision and talent I just don't give a shit' that's sure to work"  
_She smirked. Katie just laughed._  
"Sure, why not"  
_She said, pulling open one of her drawers and taking the shirt out._  
"What about these?"  
[i}Katie said as she held up a pair of shorts that came half way down her thigh.[/i]  
"Perfect, you'll knock his socks off"  
[i}Avril laughed, poking her tongue out at her playfully. Katie walked over to the bed dropping the clothes on the bed.[/i]  
"You can skedaddle now, I'm gonna have a shower"  
_She said pulling Avril up from her seat and pushing her out the door, locking it behind her as she walked to the bathroom. After her shower she got changed, dried and straightened her hair then did her make up, but just the basics. Eyeliner, Mascara and Lip Gloss._  
"Okay, all I need is my bag..."  
_She mumbled to herself as she bit her lip in search of a bag, she found one and through her keys, cell phone, and some random stuff like a pen and note book that had all these ideas in it. As she left her room she picked up her sunglasses and put them on her head as she walked out the door, leaving it unlocked because Avril was still at home, slumped on the couch in front of the TV._  
"Good luck dude!"  
_Avril yelled as Katie left, Katie smiled as she hopped into her car, starting the engine and backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road in the general direction of the City, as she turned the corner she put her sunglasses over her eyes and began concentrate on the road. After about 45 minutes, she's arrived on the main drag, and began searching for Wellesley Street._  
"There you are!"  
_Katie smiled as she pulled into a car park right out side the cafe, she got out of the car, grabbing her bag, locking the door as she walked into the cafe, pushing her sunglasses to her head, adjusting her eyes to the light inside. She walked over to the counter and ordered a latte. She sat down at a table and waited for this so called, 'Jonah' to arrive. She looked at her watch, it was 12.45, he was late._  
"Maybe this was too good to be true"  
_She sighed as she picked up a magazine, all of sudden feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see a rather athletic man standing there._  
"You must be Katie..."  
_He said smiling brightly_


	3. Three: This is only the beginning…

**Three: "This is only the beginning…"**

_Katie turned around to find a rather athletic man standing behind her._  
"Who wants to know?"  
_She asked, raising an eyebrow at him, freaking out a little bit at the fact that some random guy was talking to her._  
"The name's Jonah, Jonah Somers, Head Talent Co-ordinator at KPW"  
_He said with a small smile. A big grin appeared on Katie's face; she definitely wasn't dreaming and blinked a few times as it sunk in._  
"I'm K…Katie, Katie Mulane"  
_That's all she managed to say, she was awe-struck for no reason at all. She kept her gaze firmly on Jonah as he sat down in front of her._  
"So, tell me a bit about yourself"  
_He said as he sat in the seat directly opposite her, clasping his hands together and put them on the table._  
"What do you wanna know?"  
_She asked as she scanned the menu for something to eat, Katie didn't exactly eat breakfast before she left, thanks to Avril._  
"Pancakes…"  
_She whispered to herself, biting her lip as her eyes came across the word._  
"Pardon?"  
_Jonah questioned, raising an eyebrow as he lent back in his chair._  
"Sorry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet, I tend to sleep in after a night at the gym"  
_Katie replied with a small laugh._  
"Okay…"  
_Jonah said, pausing for a moment before continuing._  
"My first question, what do you do for training, like at the gym?"  
_He asked, this time leaning forward in his seat, somewhat intrigued even though he hadn't heard anything yet._  
"Well, it depends on what I feel like really, or what Tony and Lynnie think I need to work on"  
_Katie replied with a small shrug as Jonah shook his head with a slight laugh._  
"No, I mean like, what do you do, like, how much do you bench press and that sorta stuff"  
_Katie lifted her gaze from the menu and looked at him, slightly embarrassed._  
"Ohh…"  
_She mumbled as one of the many waiters in the café approached their table._  
"Hi, are you ready to order?"  
_He asked as he pulled a pen from behind his hair and a pad from the pocket of his apron._  
"I'm fine, but I'm sure my friend her want something"  
_Jonah stated with a small smile as he nodded in Katie's direction, the waiter then turned to Katie about to ask the question again, only to be cut off._  
"I'll have, some pancakes, a… hash brown and a large hot chocolate with marshmallows and extra foam"  
_She said with an innocent smile._  
"Please"  
_Katie added politely._  
"Sure"  
_The waiter said with a smile before walking away from the table._  
"What was your question again?"  
_Katie asked, turning her attention back to the man who held her possible career in wrestling in the palm of his hand._  
"What do you bench press, and that sorta thing?"  
_He said with a small smile._  
"Well… I can bench-press around 200 kilos, but that's pushing it. A comfortable weight is around 150 to 170 kilos, um, dumbbell lifting usually around 50 kilos, depending on how my shoulder feels, and I can leg press a couple hundred kilos, but that always depends on what my knee can take"  
_She said with a sigh, only to be interrupted by another question._  
"Your knee? What happened?"  
_Jonah asked curiously, with a raised eyebrow._  
"I was, I think, 13 or 14 and I injured it, and it's just never really come right"  
_She replied with another sigh. It was one of those injuries that was always holding her back, and on the down side, she hated to think about it._  
"What did you do to it?"  
_He asked more specifically, Katie sighed; she didn't really want to talk about it but reluctantly did so._  
"Well, back then, I was really into track, like the short distance, the 100 metres and stuff, and I was doing just that, the 100 metres. I was about 10, 15 metres from the end and I stood in a hole, or landed funny or something and twisted it, ended up stretching a tendon, or ligament or something along those lines and it's never really healed itself"  
_She replied, running her fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath, frowning slightly._  
"That must suck"  
_Jonah said as a small sigh escaped his lips, his eyes fixed on the pattern on the table._  
"It does, I missed out on about 6 months of sport when I did it, I didn't even get a chance to trial for the Under 15 Netball squad back in High School"  
_She stated with a slight edge to her voice, for some reason her eyes beginning to feel watery. Katie quickly rubbed her eyes, stopping any chance of tears falling from them._  
"Tony told me you have everything planned out like, your moves and stuff."  
_He said with a smile, in an attempt to change the subject. Katie rolled her eyes playfully as she reached into her bag and pulling out a notebook._  
"I knew this would come in handy"  
_She grinned as she put it on the table._  
"What is it you planned exactly?"  
_Jonah asked curiously as he stared at the cover of the notebook._  
"Just like the names of moves, themes I'd use, sketches of ring gear, and stuff I'd wear backstage. People I'd feud, or align with… If I ever get to the WWE that is…"  
_She said, a little hesitant to open it, she hadn't shown anyone before, it was kinda private, something that took a long time to write, and figure out, and she wasn't prepared to have someone read it and laugh in her face about her dreams. She took a deep breath as she pushed the book over to Jonah's side of the table._  
"May I?"  
_Jonah asked as he pulled the notebook over to him._  
"Sure!"  
_Katie smiled brightly watching him closely as he opened to the doodle she'd drawn on the first page, and was surprised when his jaw dropped._  
"You drew this?"  
_He asked, looking up at Katie briefly, then back down at the drawing. She blushed slightly before nodding her head._  
"Yeah, I did, it's only a doodle though"  
_She stated with a smile._  
"Well, it's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before"  
_He exclaimed, running his fingers across the outlines of the drawing._  
"I'm sure if the WWE takes you on, they could make this a part of your titan-tron"  
_Katie's head snapped up at the mention of the WWE, it had been her dream for a long time to get that far, but its only New Zealand, she never thought it was possible for her to get that far._  
"The WWE?"  
_She questioned curiously._  
"I haven't even signed a KPW contract yet and you're already mentioning the WWE"  
_Katie stated with a small frown, she wasn't in the mood to be mucked around, especially with something like this. Jonah just looked up at her with a big grin._  
"That's the only reason we're signing you"  
_He said as he turned to the first page of the notebook on which Katie had created the names of her signature and finishing moves._  
"I've seen your wrestle, and we found out a couple of days ago that the WWE are coming over with some scouts and superstars to see if there's any talent worth snapping away from us"  
_Jonah laughed as Katie stared at him, her eyes widened and jaw dropped._  
"You really think I'm good enough"  
_She asked, watching his eyes scanning through the book._  
"Good is an understatement Katie"  
_He replied with an added shake of his head._  
"From what I've heard, they're bringing the two powerhouse Diva's over, so you should have some fun"  
_He joked as he turned the page. Powerhouses…? Katie thought for a moment, the only powerhouses that came to mind were Liz and Nat, who in the WWE were known at Beth Phoenix and Natalya._  
"Do you mean who I think you mean?"  
_Katie asked curiously, she couldn't really believe what she was hearing everything seems so surreal._  
"Beth and Natalya? Well, Liz and Nat"  
_He stated, raising and eyebrow in Katie's direction._  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"  
_Katie exclaimed, yelling slightly. She idolized Beth and Natalya; she could swear that she was dreaming._  
"Deadly, Vince told me personally that they were coming, and that they even said they wanna kick some worthless Kiwi ass"  
_Jonah stated seriously, he kinda added the 'worthless' part, but he knew it would fire Katie up, which it did, in fact, it angered her slightly. Worthless…? She couldn't believe that someone could think of others, especially New Zealanders like that, but considering they were American's, it didn't really surprise her._  
"Where do I sign?"  
_She snapped quietly as Jonah laughed to himself, pulling out some papers from the inside pocket off his jacket. She snatched them from him impatiently, grabbing a pen from her bag and signed every line that had a little 'sign here' sticker pointing to it._  
"Your eager"  
_Jonah laughed, rolling his eyes playfully as Katie raced through signing the contract._  
"When someone calls us worthless, I'mma teach them a lesson"  
_She said with a small growl. Jonah's smile quickly vanishing and was replaced with a look of fear._  
"Your pretty serious about this aren't you"  
_He said as he took a large sip of water from the glass the waiter had put on the table earlier._  
"Oh Jonah, this is only the beginning"  
_Katie replied with an evil grin fixed firmly upon her face._  
"Trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet"  
_She stated, fixing her gaze on Jonah, who was still frightened._  
"Okay, now I'm scared"  
_He said with a weak laugh._  
"Don't worry, I only hurt people who annoy me and at the moment, you haven't done that yet"  
_Katie smiled as the waiter brought her food to the table and immediately began to eat. Staying quiet until she'd finished, which only took around 10 minutes._  
"So what now?"  
_She asked as she pushed her plate to the side, leaning forward and lent her arms against the table._  
"We'll create your character I guess"  
_Jonah smiled brightly as he shut the notebook, rather satisfied with what he'd just read._


	4. Four: The making of the Killer Kiwi

**Four: The making of the Killer Kiwi**

"Character?"  
_Katie questioned, and then realized he meant her persona._  
"Well, we have to discuss your persona, weather you'll be a baby face or heel, how fast your rise to the top will be. At KPW it's just the basics, but when you hit the big time, that's when all the complicated stuff gets decided on"  
_Jonah replied as he pushed the book back over to Katie, who politely took it back and placed it carefully in her bag, taking a deep breath as she did._  
"The WWE will be here either tonight or tomorrow morning so we will have to work fast, all you have to do is prove yourself by putting up a good fight, or even pinning Liz and Nat"  
_He said with a sly grin, rather proud of the talent he had found._  
"You mean it's a handi-cap match?"  
_She asked, a little confused. Everything that had happened was still sinking in._  
"In a way, but it's more of a gauntlet match, once you've pinned one of them, the other will get in the ring"  
_Jonah replied with an added nod as Katie let a rather large grin appear on her face._  
"So what do we have to sort out before the WWE arrive?"  
_She asked politely as they waiter took her plate away._  
"Well, your ring name, your 'side' and your billed weight, height and where you're billed from"  
_He said, watching Katie's shoulder for some reason._  
"You mentioned something about your shoulder earlier, is it another injury?"  
_Jonah asked with a curious tone to his voice as Katie shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing around a little._  
"No, I do discus and shot put, sometimes after practise my shoulder can't do too much. I throw either one about 40 to 50 times for training"  
_She replied with a small smile._  
"Oh!"  
_Jonah smiled._  
"Where were we?"  
_He asked with a small laugh, forgetting what he'd just said a few moments ago._  
"Ring name and stuff I think"  
_Katie replied with a slight shake of her head as she began drinking her hot chocolate._  
"Right…"  
_He stated, slightly embarrassed._  
"I'm guessing your ring name will be Krystal Kayne The Killer Kiwi?"  
_Jonah questioned with his eyebrow raised slightly._  
"Nope, other way round. The Killer Kiwi; Krystal Kayne"  
_She replied with a small giggle._  
"And my 'side' as you call it, will be heel. I weigh about 85 kilos, and I'm around…. 1.80 metres tall"  
_She stated with a slight pout as she thought for a moment, tapping her bottom lip with her finger._  
"Yep, and obviously, I'm from Auckland, New Zealand!"  
_Katie yelled proudly, not caring if people began to stare, making Jonah laugh as he looked down at the table then back up at Katie._  
"Your not the shy type are you?"  
_He said with a small chuckle._  
"Well, I can be if I want to, it's called acting"  
_Katie laughed followed by a playful roll of her blue eyes as she lent back in her seat. Jonah shook his head as he thought for a little bit, watching as Katie pushed the papers she'd signed over to Jonah who took them and placed them back in his jacket pocket._  
"So, if you made it, who would you like to compete against in the WWE?"  
_Jonah asked curiously as he was surprisingly interested in what Katie had to say._  
"Well, Beth and Natalya of course…"  
_She said with a smile as she thought for a moment._  
"Uhh, I guess, Mickie, Melina and Victoria too"  
_Katie stated with a small shrug of her shoulders, she knew it was impossible for her to be able to compete against Victoria, considering she was no longer a apart of the WWE, as she'd shipped off to TNA._  
"Ahh, the Vicious Vixen"  
_Jonah said with a small chuckle._  
"You know that can't…"  
_He began to say when Katie quickly cut him off mid sentence._  
"I know, I know"  
_She exclaimed with a small sigh._  
"You feel like hitting the gym or something? I wanna see what you can do"  
_Katie smirked as she got up from her seat, pushing the chair carefully under the table._  
"Sure, I wanna see what you can do to!"  
_Jonah replied with a somewhat evil laugh, following suit as he to got up from his seat, pushing his own chair under the table and followed Katie out of the café door. _  
"Do you mind if I ride with you? I kinda caught the bus"  
_He said with an innocent smile. In hearing this, Katie stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turned around to face Jonah with a surprised look on her face._  
"You? A big, corporate hot shot, riding the bus? I can't imagine it!"  
_Said exclaimed sarcastically as she passed a button on her key ring, unlocking her car._  
"Sure"  
_She added, turning back around smiling to herself as she walked to the driver's side of her Mercedes._  
"Nice car"  
_Jonah smirked, hoping into the passenger's side, marvelling at the car._  
"It's called the independent circuit"  
_She laughed, putting her sunglasses over eye eyes as she started the car, pulling out of the car park and heading in the direction of the motorway._  
"Where do you live?"  
_Jonah asked, wondering how far he'd made her drive to meet up with him._  
"Onehunga, why?"  
_She replied, briefly turning her attention to Jonah, then quickly back on the road, as they got closer to the on-ramp of the motorway, carefully merging into a lane as she drove down the ramp, finally gaining access to the main motorway._  
"If I'd known, I would have come to you"  
_He stated with a guilty sigh._  
"It's fine, I needed to get my ass outta the house before anything too drastic happened"  
_Katie smiled, which was the last thing either of them said for over half an hour, which was when Katie pulled off the motorway at Habour View Drive. Jonah stared in awe as his eyes gazed at the habour. The sun was out, the water was at the high tide mark and the water was glistening, it was a perfect summer's day._  
"Wow!"  
_Was all he managed to say as they drove away from the water._  
"Wow what?"  
_Katie asked as they came to a set of lights, having to stop because they were red._  
"The harbour…"  
_Jonah replied briefly._  
"It's…. It's beautiful"  
_He said, looking up at Katie for a brief moment then turning his attention back to the road while Katie turned a few corners, driving for a few moments before stopping and carefully turning into the gym car park._  
"We're here"  
_Katie said as she shut off the car, throwing her sunnies to the back seat and hoping out of the car, locking it as Jonah had already managed to get inside._  
"Dude, your suppose to wait"  
_She teased as she walked in, scanning the room for either Tony or Lynnie, spotting both in the back._  
"Come with me"  
_She demanded, grabbing a hold of his arm, pulling Jonah along behind her as she walked towards the back of the gym._  
"Tony, Lynnie!"  
_Katie yelled in an attempt to get their attention, their head snapping up at the sound of someone calling them._  
"KATIE!"  
_Lynnie yelled, her English heritage still apparent as she ran over to Katie, wrapping her arms tightly around her, causing Katie to stumble back slightly._  
"Since when were you happy to see me?"  
_Katie laughed, hugging her back as Lynnie pulled away from the hug._  
"We got a new piece of equipment in, we want you to be the first to use it"  
_She replied with an evil smirk, and then noticed Jonah standing next to Katie, forgetting what she'd just said as there was a confused look on her face._  
"Who's this?"  
_She questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Jonah, crossing her arms across her chest._  
"This is Jonah, the guy from KPW"  
_Katie said as she bit down roughly on her lip as she watched Lynnie's jaw drop._  
"I'm now KPW's newest member, but to them I ain't Katie, I'm The Killer Kiwi; Krystal Kayne"  
_She said proudly, suddenly feeling the life literally being squeezed out of her again, but this time by Tony who had suddenly appeared out of no where._  
"Congratulations!"  
_Tony and Lynnie said together._  
"We have high hopes for your Katie here, she might be at the top in no time"  
_Jonah stated, smiling brightly at Lynnie and Tony who seemed a little confused._  
"What do you mean by that?"  
_Lynnie asked, narrowing her eyes at him again._  
"The only reason that the KPW is signing Katie is because we have some WWE scouts coming over"  
_He replied, now smiling brightly at them all, especially Katie who was still being hugged tightly by Tony, who was soon replaced by Lynnie when she pushed him out of the way._  
"Ohhh"  
_Tony smiled as he walked away with a rather triumphant smile._  
"You gonna show me what you got or not?"  
_Jonah asked, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans._  
"As soon as I get rid of this cling-on I will"  
_She replied with a small snigger, referring to Lynnie who surprisingly got the hint, letting go and following Tony out of the room, mumbling something in his ear._  
"Let's get started!"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small smile._


	5. Five: Training 101

**Five: Training 101**

"I want you to show me what you'd do on a normal day"  
_Jonah said as he sat down on a bench in the middle of the room._  
"Do you mind sitting on your ass for 3 to 4 hours?"  
_She asked, raising her eyebrow playfully as she loaded up one of the machines with quite a lot of weight._  
"You train for that long?"  
_He asked curiously, looking at her with careful eyes as she loaded weights to machine he hadn't actually seen before._  
"Sometimes longer"  
_She laughed. Katie then began her workout doing various activities and using various machines while Jonah watched. He was surprised at her resilience, and how much work she'd put into this dream she had. He lent forward slightly as he watched her on the bench press, which was the last activity on her list for the day._  
"Need some help?"  
_Jonah asked politely, seeing Katie struggle slightly as she tried to lock the bar._  
"Yep"  
_She said, quickly taking a breath as she pushed the bar away from her, suddenly seeing his hands aid it into its locked position, then sat up, slightly out of breath._  
"Thanks!"  
_She exclaimed grabbing a bottle of water that Lynnie had given her earlier that she'd completely forgotten about._  
"You really do a lot when you work out, don't you?"  
_Jonah stated with a small smirk fixed on his lips._  
"That's only the upper body"  
_Katie said with a slightly evil laugh._  
"It's only been 3 hours, I still have my legs to do"  
_She stated as she slowly got to her feet slowly, stretching her arms as she went and sat on the bench, which Jonah had been sitting on before he had to help her._  
"Are you serious? I just watched you non stop with weights even I wouldn't attempt and your telling me your not finished yet"  
_He exclaimed sitting down next to Katie, watching her closely as she looked exhausted._  
"Like I said earlier, you ain't seen nothing yet"  
_Katie smirked as she took another sip of water._  
"I have a 15 minute break before I start working out my legs so we can talk if you want"  
_She shrugged as Lynnie walked in, shooting a confused look in Katie and Jonah's direction._  
"What's going on here?"  
_Lynnie said with a laugh, making Katie's head snap up at the sound of her voice, blushing ever so slightly._  
"Nothing, jeez, your always jumping to conclusions aren't you Lynnie"  
_She replied with a shake of her head, looking at the floor briefly then back up at Lynnie._  
"What?"  
_Lynnie replied innocently._  
"Since when aren't I allowed to be protective?"  
_She said, crossing her arms playfully as she stuck out her tongue._  
"Oi, if you're not careful, I'll get Tony to bite your tongue off"  
_Katie threatened as she finished off her bottle of water before she stood up and stretched slightly before making her way over to one of the leg presses only to be picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. She noticed Lynnie laughing in the corner of her eye and knew instantly that it was Tony._  
"Dude, put me down!"  
_She stated impatiently as she hit Tony back with her fist a few times._  
"Why?"  
_Tony questioned in his thick Samoan accent as he walked around a bit._  
"Well, I haven't finished working out and this isn't fun!"  
_She pouted, shooting an annoyed look at both Lynnie and Jonah before kicking her way out of Tony's grip, flipping off his shoulder only just landing on her feet._  
"Thank you!"  
_Katie said with a playful roll of her eyes as she walked over to the leg press and began loading on some weight._  
"How much you puttin' on?"  
_Tony asked as he watched Katie walk, noticing she was limping slightly._  
"140"  
_Katie replied, looking up at Tony from under the hair that had fallen over her face, Tony just looked at her with a concerned look as he watched her knee._  
"Be careful"  
_He stated protectively, like her always seemed to do._  
"Jeez, why are you two so protective all of a sudden?"  
_Katie asked as she positioned herself on the leg press, releasing the bar as she began her first set._  
"Just worried about your knee…"  
_Tony said, crossing her arms as he watched Katie with careful eyes._  
"It's fine Tony"  
_Katie replied as she took deep breaths every time she straightened her legs. Once she'd finished her first set of 10 before locking the bar back in place, quickly getting to her feet and walked around a little bit._  
"Why do you think I'm only doing 140"  
_She stated, realizing that she'd sounded bitchy._  
"Sorry if I'm snapping, haven't eaten much and I was rudely woken up by Av's this morning"  
_She said, taking a deep breath as she grabbed another water bottle, which Lynnie had been holding onto the entire time._  
"Thanks"  
_Katie whispered, drinking some of it as she turned her attention to Tony._  
"It's fine,"  
_He said with a small chuckle._  
"You ain't as bad as this one"  
_Tony laughed, nodding in Lynnie's direction, who instantly pretended to be offended by what he'd just said._  
"If you two are gonna argue, can you at least let me beat one of you up? I'm not in the work out mood anymore"  
_Katie smirked, keeping her gaze fixed on all three of the people in the room, but mainly staring at Jonah._  
"Come to think of it, seeing's how you wanna see what I got, I'm gonna show you what I got Jonah. Tony, can ya set up the ring for us?"  
_She asked as she began to stretch as Tony nodded, walking into the storeroom, pulling out some massive boxes and a ring mat, which he began to set up._  
"You want to wrestle me?"  
_Jonah questioned, raising an eyebrow in Katie's direction slightly confused._  
"Duhh, or are you scared you'll get beaten up by a girl"  
_She said, taunting Jonah as she flexed her arms, then went over and helped Tony finish setting up the ring._  
"Oh I ain't scared"  
_Jonah stated with a small laugh with an added shake of his head._  
"I just ain't got any gear"  
_He added with a frown._  
"I can help you there"  
_Lynnie said as she walked into the office, pulling some clothes out of Tony's bag and making her way back towards Jonah._  
"These should fit, you can change in there"  
_She smiled, pointing to the changing rooms. Jonah got to his feet slowly and walked off into the changing rooms, returning a few minutes later to find Katie waiting for him in the ring._


	6. Six: Test Run

**Six: Test Run**

_Katie jumped up and down on the spot a little as she was surprisingly focused. She took a deep breath as she watched Jonah cautiously walk over and get into the ring. Jonah looked slightly frightened, seeing and hearing what she was capable of, not only in training but in the ring too. He was gonna need to be careful, she seemed like one of those people who were unpredictable._  
"Ready Jonah"  
_Katie smirked as she watched Jonah imitate her jumping._  
"As ready as I ever will be"  
_He replied, letting his fear known as he frowned slightly as Tony got out of the way so they could lock up. Katie almost instantly put him in a headlock forcing him to his knees._  
"Shit!"  
_Jonah mumbled as he tried to fight out of Katie's vice-like grip she had around his neck. He managed to push her into the ropes hoping to be able to flip her over his shoulder, but that failed as soon as she grabbed a hold of the ropes, which slowed her momentum. She thought for a minute before charging at Jonah only to get hit with a stuff upper cut, causing her to stumble backwards, dazing her slightly. She snapped a look at Jonah who was trying to get his breath back, as Katie got out of the ring onto the ring apron, getting onto the top rope jumping onto Jonah landing on his back in the splits. Katie then rolled off his back and got to her feet before placing him into a submission hold which she called D.I.V.A. Jonah yelled out slightly grabbing at Katie's leg to try pull her leg off but gave up after a few moments and tapped. Katie got to her feet again running her fingers through her hair with a smirk._  
"And that ain't all I got"  
_Katie stated, following it with a somewhat evil laughed as she watched Jonah stagger to his feet._  
"That's not what I was expecting, thought it would have gone on longer. But your definitely a powerhouse and in a way a high flyer too"  
_Jonah said leaning against the ropes, slightly woozy from having his face slammed into the mat, grabbing at his jaw clicking it a few times._  
"What do you expect…"  
_She stated with a smile._  
"I'm unpredictable!"  
_She said as she got out of the ring and walking over to Lynnie who held out yet another water bottle for Katie to take, who politely took it, drinking it's entire contents letting herself fall to the ground so she could lay there for a moment, the upper cut that Jonah had hit her with had taken a lot outta her._  
"You okay?"  
_Lynnie asked standing over Katie with a concerned look on her face._  
"That upper cut hurt like hell"  
_She replied with a slight laugh as she briefly placed her hands on her forehead._  
"Ohh, well it sounded like it did, I bet Avril heard it back at the house"  
_Lynnie stated with a laugh as she extended her arms to help Katie back to her feet, who instantly grabbed a hold of Lynnie's hands, anchoring her feet on the floor as she pulled herself to her feet._  
"Thanks!"  
_She whispered, placing her hands firmly on her hips as Jonah walked over to them._  
"That was impressive"  
_Jonah stated as he extended his arm for Katie to shake._  
"Dude, that's the oldest trick on the book"  
_She laughed with a slight shake of her head._  
"What?"  
_Jonah smiled innocently as he put his hand back next to his side._  
"Well, your opponent goes to shake your hand, then they clothesline you, well, that's what they did in the Indy Leagues"  
_Katie replied as she sat down on a bench._  
"Ohh, you mean that trick"  
_He laughed as he sat down next to Katie, only to have Lynnie lay across their legs, making Katie roll her eyes playfully as she looked down at Lynnie who looked at them with an innocent smile._  
"You really need to stop doing that!"  
_Katie growled playfully as she began bouncing Lynnie's upper body on her legs._  
"Why…"  
_Lynnie began to say say as she fell off their legs and landed on the floor._  
"That's why!"  
_Katie grinned evilly as she got to her feet, herself falling to the floor next to Lynnie, landing in the splits again._  
"Ello!"  
_She laughed as she lent forward on her elbow, smirking as she watched Lynnie roll on to her stomach._  
"Your so mean"  
_Lynnie stated with a somewhat angry pout._  
"I know, you of all people should know that by now"  
_Katie replied with an evil smirk._  
"Hey, uhh, I gotta go"  
_Jonah said as he got up from the bench._  
"I wanna see you here tomorrow at around 12 pm because if Vince want to see you wrestle, he'd gonna have to do it here"  
_He said walking backwards in the direction of the door._  
"Tomorrow?"  
_Katie and Lynnie questioned, exchanging glances before looking up at Jonah._  
"Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you, Vince and all them landed about an hour ago, they wanna see you tomorrow"  
_He replied with a small wave as he ran out of the door to avoid further questioning. Katie and Lynnie exchanged looks again as they got to their feet and jumping up and down in celebration._  
"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!"  
_Katie exclaimed as Lynnie pulled her into a hug._  
"I know, this is an amazing opportunity and I want you to make the most of it okay?"  
_Lynnie stated sternly as she pulled away from the hug, placing her hands firmly on Katie's shoulders shaking her slightly._  
"Trust me, I will. Especially considering Beth and Natalya, or whatever their names are called us Kiwi's worthless"  
_She replied with an added snarl._  
"I'm gonna go home, eat dinner, and get an early night so I don't have any excuses"  
_Katie said with a small smile, a little surprised that it was already 7 o'clock._  
"Okay hun, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"  
_Lynnie stated with a smile of her own as she watched Katie walk out of the gym. Katie waved goodbye to Tony as she walked out of the door and to her car, hopping in and sitting in the seat for a few moments letting everything that had happened sink in. She was so overwhelmed, all she thought was going to happen was that she would get into a New Zealand Professional Wrestling League, not go straight to the WWE. She started the car and carefully backed out of the car park and sped towards her house, which only took like 10 seconds to get to. She turned into the driveway seeing Avril standing in the doorway with a frown. Katie raised her eyebrow as she shut off the car, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the car and walking over to what seemed to be an angry flatmate._  
"What's wrong?"  
_Katie asked curiously as she stood in front of Avril, scanning her face with careful eyes._  
"You're leaving me for America?"  
_Avril replied with a small growl._  
"I just got a call from some Jonah guy, he said you might wanna start packing in case you get selected"  
_She said with a frown firmly fixed upon her lips._  
"Av's, I… I've got a WWE try out, I might not even get selected"  
_Katie stated as she pushed past Avril, throwing her bag on the couch and walking into the kitchen to find something to eat before she went to bed._  
"And if you do get selected?"  
_Avril asked as she followed Katie into the kitchen._  
"Then I'm gonna go to America"  
_Katie replied looking over at Avril briefly before turning her attention back to the instructions on a packet of pasta mix. Avril stormed out of the kitchen and walked to her room slamming the door behind her. Katie walked to the store and made herself the pasta, then sat down on the couch as she ate her pasta. She flicked on the T.V. to the news finding them talking about the WWE and KPW._  
"What the…?"  
_Katie whispered as they showed the footage of her at the gym, working out and wrestling Jonah. She watched the T.V. attentively as she ate her dinner, which she finished rather quickly. She put the plate on the floor and watched the news till it finished, when it was over she turned off the Tv and took her plate to the kitchen, placing it in the sink about to wash it only to be interrupted by a knock at the door._  
"I'll be right there"  
_Katie yelled, wiping her hands on a towel and made her way over to the door, dodging the couch before reaching for the handle and hesitantly opening the door. _  
"Hello?"  
_She said as she looked up at the man standing in front of her, Katie was shocked to find Vince McMahon standing alone at her door._  
"Hi, I won't keep you waiting"  
_He stated with a smile._  
"Jonah Somers told me you lived here so I thought I would come by to see who I would possibly be stealing from place they call New Zealand"  
_Vince chuckled, noticing Katie's jaw hanging, using his finger to shut it._  
"Sorry, it's just that this so surreal"  
_Katie stated as she began blushing slightly._  
"Uhh, I was just about to get ready for bed…"  
_She began to say, pointing behind her as she noticed four figures walking towards them._  
"Well before I let you go, I'd like you to meet a few people"  
_He smiled standing back so Katie to see his 'employees'._  
"This is Liz, Nat, my daughter Stephanie and her husband Paul"  
_Katie's jaw dropped again, seeing the people should possibly be working with standing in front of her._  
"Is she okay?"  
_Liz asked, exchanging a glance with Vince before raising her eyebrow._  
"Liz, she's 19 and meeting the likes of you, I'd be offended if she wasn't acting like this"  
_Vince said with a small chuckle._  
"Uhh, I'm Katie"  
_She said extending her hand to Liz, Nat, Paul and Stephanie who politely shook her hand._  
"Nice to meet you Katie"  
_Each one of them said with bright smiles, taking turns at shaking her hand._  
"Looking forward to tomorrow?"  
_Paul asked curiously as the girls walked back to the limo, muttering stuff to each other._  
"Definitely"  
_Katie replied with a small smile._  
"Any chance I could wrestle you?"  
_She asked Paul who replied with a small laugh, staring at the ground briefly before looking back up at Katie._  
"Flex"  
_He said standing back, crossing his arms carefully as Katie flexed her arms with a small smirk appearing on her lips as Stephanie made her way back over._  
"Holy shit!"  
_She exclaimed, her eyes fixed on Katie's biceps._  
"No way I'd get in the ring with you, I feel sorry for Liz and Nat, you seem like a little ball of energy, and you got muscles to match"  
_Stephanie laughed as Liz and Nat's heads snapped over in their direction at the sound of their names, shaking their heads as they got into the limo. Katie smiled childishly at what she thought was a compliment._  
"Maybe another time"  
_Paul smiled as he and Stephanie walked over to the limo together, his arm draped over her shoulder_  
"I guess we'll see you at Mid-Day tomorrow at that gym down the road?"  
_Vince said as he pointed in the general direction of the gym, Katie just nodded with a slight smile._  
"Of course you will"  
_She replied, waving to Vince as he too walked away. Katie walked back into the house locking the door behind her before she walked into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and hair before she got ready for bed, yawning slightly as she changed into her pyjama's and hopped into bed, falling asleep only seconds after her head hit the pillow._


	7. Seven: Proving herself… to everyone

**Seven: Proving herself…to everyone**

_Katie had woken up several times throughout the night, the excitement was overwhelming, but at about 1 am, she had finally managed to fall asleep until her eyes began to flutter open 8 hours later at rubbed her eyes a little as she stared at the clock noticing the time._  
"Shit!"  
_She mumbled, getting out of bed to find Avril eating some form of breakfast on the couch. Katie wandered straight passed her and into the kitchen to get herself some cereal for her own breakfast. She decided to eat her cornflakes at the table instead of disturbing Avril and her precious TV._  
"Page 4"  
_Avril mumbled from the living room, causing Katie to look up and was slightly confused as she glanced at The NZ Herald that was lying on the table. She picked it up and turned to the forth page to find a picture of her in the gym under a big headline that read, 'NZ's First WWE Trial'. Katie stared at the title for a moment, her jaw dropping as she read the article as she ate her breakfast, finishing both at roughly the same time. She lent back in her chair as she drank a glass of orange juice that was sitting on the table as she let everything she'd just read sink in before taking the bowl and glass to the sink._  
"I'mma have it framed"  
_Avril stated, still not making eye contact with her flat mate. Katie shook her head slightly as she walked back to her bedroom and began to get ready. She rummaged through her drawers to find the gear she normally wrestled in which was a simple outfit that consisted of a black singlet with a silver fern on the back, and some black track pants. She tossed them on the bed, grabbing some shorts and a t-shirt, which she changed into, replacing her pyjamas before beginning to search for her gym bag which like always was under the bed. She carefully packed in her wrestling gear, along with a couple of wrist wraps and her knee brace, a couple of bottles of water and her cell phone. It was around ten thirty and was about to grab her car keys when her phone rang, making her jump slightly, quickly grabbing it out of her bag._  
"Hello?"  
_She asked cautiously as she didn't recognize the number._  
Hey Katie, its Jonah, I'm just ringing to tell you that Vince has gone and changed the time, he now wants you at the gym at eleven"  
_He said in a somewhat rushed voice._  
"Dammit, okay. I'm heading there now, if I can be bothered I might jog there, I need to warm up"  
_Katie replied as she walked back out to the living room to grab her keys from the bag she'd thrown on the couch the night before._  
"Okay, I'll see you in thirty minutes"  
_Jonah said as he hung up the phone. Katie cleared the screen of her cell walking back into her room, throwing her phone back into her gear back, quickly slinging it over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door._  
"Good luck"  
_Avril mumble again as Katie walked out the door._  
"Thanks dude"  
_She yelled back in response as she hopped into her car, she wasn't in the mood for running, quickly starting the car, making a short journey to the gym. She parked the car on the street this time, considering there were no parking spaces left in the car park. Katie literally jumped out of the car, walking through the entrance, locking her car at the same time, finding Vince, Liz, Nat, Stephanie and Paul, all the people she'd met the night before sitting on some benches, and it was only 10:40. She slowly made her way to the changing room, getting into her gear before dawdling over to the bench press, loading about 200 kilos of weight on to the bar before laying down on the bench, placing her hands firmly on the bar as she began to do a set of 15._  
"Hey, isn't that the girl we met yesterday?"  
_Katie heard Paul ask Vince as she began to take deep breaths as she pressed the weight._  
"Yep"  
_Vince replied simply, shaking his head at Liz as she walked over to the bench press that Katie was warming up on, standing behind it as she aided Katie last press and helped lock it in place._  
"Thanks"  
_She mumbled as she sat up, rotating her shoulder a few times._  
"You always bench press this much?"  
_Liz asked as she sat on a bench near Katie._  
"Nope, sometimes more, sometimes less"  
_Katie replied with a slight shrug as she grabbed a bottle of water from her bag taking a large sip, watching Liz with careful eyes as she got up and walked away, sitting back down next to Nat and began muttering to everyone. It was getting close to eleven so she decided not to go on the tread mill, so she walked out to the room where Tony had set up the ring for a second time, feeling eyes on her back, dropping her bag on the ground as she stood there for a moment trying to calm her nerves. She took a deep breath, only to have a small scream escape her lips as she felt someone's arms wrap around her stomach and carry her around._  
"TONY!?"  
_Katie laughed as Tony put her down after a few moments._  
"Go get ready, it's almost time"  
_He smiled, handing her the gear bag._  
"Dude, I'm already ready"  
_She stated, pointing to the back of her shirt. Tony let a small laugh escape his lips before a serious look appeared on her face as Liz and the others made their way over. Katie looked behind her, taking a deep breath as she looked behind her before making her way to the ring, sliding in and getting to her feet then jumped around a little, turning her attention to Liz and Nat._  
"Who's first?"  
_Katie asked curiously as she opened and closed her fists._  
"You couldn't take either of your, you… worthless Kiwi"  
_Liz snarled slightly with an added smirk._  
"So I will put you out of your misery"  
_She stated as she got into the ring slowly, taunting Katie a little. Katie glanced over at Nat, then Stephanie, Paul and Vince who all had some form of a worried look on their faces. A bell rang, causing Katie to snap her head in the direction of Beth, focusing her attention on Liz as they began to circle the ring._  
"I'm not worthless"  
_Katie snapped, charging at Beth, spearing her to the mat then quickly got to her feet, looking over at the door, seeing Jonah, Lynnie and Tony standing there. She looked down at Liz picking her up by her hair, maneuvering her into a better position before executing a perfect vertical suplex, which took a bit out of Katie too. As she slowly got to her feet, she felt her arms get pulled back and get lifted up._  
"Shit!"  
_She mumbled feeling herself fall, timing was critical at this point. She quickly spun her body around, countering the GlamSlam, making Liz's face hit the mat instead of hers. Shaking off the effects of her back hitting the mat she crawled over to the fallen diva and pinned her._  
"One, Two, Three!"  
_Tony and Lynnie yelled in time to the ref's hand hitting the mat, making Katie smile as she heard the hand hit the mat for a third time._  
"Yuss!!!"  
_She yelled, quickly jumping to her feet, shooting a sly look at Nat before turning her attention back to Liz who was stumbling to her feet. Katie let a small sigh escape her lips as she walked over, extending her hand to help Liz up, who reluctantly took her hand allowing Katie to pull her to her feet._  
"I take its back"  
_Liz whispered breathlessly as Katie helped her out of the ring until she was safely sitting on the bench next to Nat before climbing back into the ring._  
"Your turn"  
_Katie smirked in Nat's direction, who still seemed confident, Nat slowly got to her feet, sliding into the ring keeping a close eye on Katie to try find her weak spot, not finding anything that was visible at the time. The bell rang for a second time and the two women began circling each other. Nat went straight for her arm, because that seemed to be where all of Katie's power came from, twisting it painfully before grabbing a hold of Katie's hair, slamming her face into the mat. Katie lay there motionless for a moment, a worried look on the faces of everyone in the room, even Liz._  
"Your not gonna get that far honey, if your that easy to take down, especially if I have anything to do with it"  
_Nat stated as she circled Katie's body, but there was only one reason for it, she was planning to lock in the SharpShooter, she kicked Katie hard in the stomach, forcing her onto her back. Nat grabbed a hold of Katie's legs and moments later the SharpShooter was locked in. Katie's head snapped up as she felt pain shoot through her back, an angered look appearing on her face._  
"Yeah….Baby…."  
_Nat began to yell, only to whisper the last part as she turned her head to find that Katie wasn't screaming out in pain like everyone else did. She let go of the hold and stood back as she though for a moment, tapping her lip with her finger before setting Katie up for the Surfboard submission maneuver. Katie grimaced slightly as she squirmed, managing to escape the hold and falling onto Nat's stomach. She quickly scrambled to her feet and climbed to the top rope, smiling in Lynnie's direction as Nat turned over, clutching her stomach. Katie jumped from the rope, landing over Nat's back in the splits, forcing her face to the mat, like she'd done to Jonah the other day. She then wrapped her leg around Nat's neck and arm as she pulled back, this is what she called her D.I.V.A submission, not only was it a chokehold, but if you did it right, it also applied pressure on the lower back. About half a minute later, and loads of screaming out in pain, Nat finally tapped out. Katie almost instantly released the hold, rolling away as she fixed her gaze on Nat who was now clutching at both her neck and stomach. She got to her feet, walking over to Nat extending her arm to help her to her feet, only to have her slap her hand way, instead, using the ropes to get to her feet, snarling as Katie exited the ring._  
"How dare you?"  
_Nat growled at Katie, stumbling somewhat as she walked over to her angrily and began to get in her face, making Katie get back in the ring with a small smirk fixed firmly on her lips._  
"How dare I what? Beat you?"  
_She replied arrogantly, getting out of the ring for a second time, standing on the ring apron about to jump to the floor, only to have Nat kick her hard in the stomach causing Katie to fall awkwardly to the ground. Everyone in the room at the time looked up at Nat who had an evil smile on her face as she laughed at Katie._  
"I told them you were worthless"  
_Nat laughed as Liz shot her a disapproving look as she got into the ring._  
"What the hell Nat, she won that fair and square, the you go and do that?"  
_Liz snarled quietly trying not to draw too much attention to them._  
"Do what? Teach her a lesson"  
_Nat stated with an evil smirk as she watched everyone crowd around Katie with worried looks on their faces._  
"She's worthless, I don't even see why we're here, because this is a total waste of our time"  
_She exclaimed with a somewhat annoyed look on her face as she crossed her arms angrily._  
"Nat she's 19 and kick both our ass's, I'm sorry but that's not worthless"  
_Liz snapped as she grabbed a hold of Nat's wrist, pretty much dragging her outside to the car they'd arrived in while everyone inside sat around Katie as sthey helped her slowly to her feet, slightly dazed._  
"And I actually liked her"  
_Katie stated with a small frown as she lent against Paul who was the one holding her up right._  
"You okay?"  
_Stephanie questioned with a worried tone in her voice, raising an eyebrow slightly as it looked like Katie was beginning to go pale._  
"I'm fine, it was just a little unexpected"  
_She replied, taking a deep breath as she blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the light that was pouring through the windows._  
"And I thought I was a spoil sport"  
_Katie stated with a small laugh as Pail helped her over to the bench, looking down at her leg as he noticed she was limping._  
"Your leg, is it okay?"  
_He asked as she carefully sat her on the bench, taking the seat next to her, Vince sitting on the other side and Stephanie sat in front of her on the floor._  
"Just a niggly injury, happened like six years ago, it plays up now and again"  
_She replied with a heavy sigh as Stephanie rolled up her track pants to inspect her knee, only to find a heavy brace on it._  
"It must be pretty serious if you have that"  
_Stephanie stated as she ran her fingers over the straps of the brace gently before she looked up at Katie with a somewhat concerned look._  
"Considering that I've done a lot of working out with legs the past week might have something to do with it, I push myself sometimes"  
_Katie replied with a small laugh that turned into another sigh._  
"It usually plays up if I work too hard on it"  
_She said with a small sigh as Liz walked back in but without Nat, sitting down next to Stephanie on the floor, who was still examining with brace with careful eyes._  
"Sorry about Nat, she's got a lot goin' on at the moment, but still, its no excuse"  
_Liz said with a frown, raising an eyebrow at the knee brace on Katie's leg._  
"That looks serious"  
_Liz said with an added frown as she looked up at Katie who was becoming slightly annoyed at the fact everyone was talking about her knee._  
"Can we please stop talking about my knee, its not that important and it's making me feel depressed"  
_Katie snapped as she jumped to her feet, stepping over Liz and Stephanie, walking into the ring that still hadn't been packed away yet, sitting down in the middle facing away from the WWE, her possible career in wrestling might be in jeopardy because of the way she was acting. She ran her fingers through hair, hearing people mumbling behind her, glancing over at the door where Lynnie, Tony and Jonah had been standing earlier but had disappeared. Katie let out a small sigh as she got to her feet then falling back to the mat, landing in the splits for no reason at all, which for no apparent reason, sparked some worry in the others._  
"Katie are you okay?"  
_Stephanie exclaimed, pretty much jumping to her feet and sliding into the ring, wrapping her arms around Katie in a motherly fashion, which Katie allowed, she didn't really mind it._  
"I'm fine"  
_Katie smiled, wrapping her arms around Stephanie cautiously; she'd actually forgotten what it was like to have someone hug her like that considering her mum had died a few months back and her father, well, he didn't want anything to do with her. She let out a rather loud as she thought about her messed up family, suddenly feeling another set of arms wrap around her surprised at the fact it was Nat, then another set which were Liz's._  
"I'm sorry…"  
_Nat said with a small frown as she pulled away from the hug, looking at Katie with an apologetic look on her face._  
"It's okay, I was kinda expecting it. I do watch you on SmackDown, I know how you interfere and stuff"  
_Katie replied with an evil grin, she wanted to be like that, the chick that no one can mess with._  
"And besides, I'd be pretty pissed to if someone eight years younger than me kicked my ass"  
_She smirked playfully as Nat let a small laugh escape her lips before raising her eyebrow._  
"So you are 19?"  
_Nat questioned carefully._  
"Yupp"  
_Katie replied with an added nod_  
"I thought Liz was joking"  
_She stated, biting down on her lip softly._  
"The way you fight, you could be a veteran"  
_She added with a bright smile in an attempt to compliment Katie._  
"Well, I have been training for 4 years"  
_Katie said with a big grin as everyone released the grip they had on her._  
"Yay, now I can breath"  
_She joked as she moved her legs around to the front of her as she lent back on her hands._  
"Can you do like, any tricks when you do the splits?"  
_Nat asked curiously, as all three women got to their feet and exiting the ring, leaving Katie sitting in the middle._


	8. Eight: Something Unexpected

**Eight. Something Unexpected**

_Katie looked up at Stephanie, before glancing over at Liz and Nat while biting down on her lips softly.  
_"Uhh, kinda why? You wanna see?"  
_She asked curiously as both Liz and Nat pulled Katie to her feet quickly.  
_"Of course"  
_Nat said with a small smirk, speaking for everyone as they exited the ring and sat on the bench, looking over at Katie in anticipation as the Kiwi Girl climbed to the top rope, standing up straight at first, bending her legs a little before jumping forward, flipping off of the turnbuckle, landing on the mat in the splits, turning slightly to face the women that were sitting on the bench as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her closed fists.  
_"Holy crap!"  
_Liz exclaimed as her jaw dropped slightly.  
_"Melina won't be happy if she see's that"  
_She stated with an added laugh before pouting softly. Katie felt rather proud of herself as she sat there, she didn't usually show people her 'split tricks" but she thought she may as well show the Diva's, considering that if she was allowed to, she would use them in the WWE, if she got selected of course.  
_"Imagine me doing that"  
_Paul chuckled as he took Stephanie's hand in his.  
_"That would be a miracle"  
_Stephanie smirked, poking her tongue out playfully.  
_"If you two are gonna get all mushy, you can go"  
_Katie teased causing Steph to blush slightly, looking away from Paul as she got to her feet and sat on the other side of Nat, who was now in the middle of Paul and Stephanie.  
_"You guys are weird"  
_Katie stated with a laugh, finally getting out of the ring so Tony could start packing it away. As she jumped off the ring apron, her cell phone rang, causing a Pitbull song to sound throughout the building, but by the time she got to her bag and finally found her phone after rummaging through it the person had hung up. She tapped away at a few buttons until she found her 'missed calls' list finding the most recent one, her eyes gazing over the name freezing almost instantly as she read the name 'Aaron'. The Blonde stumbled back slightly before falling to her knees and dropping her phone in unison.  
_"Katie?!"  
_Nat yelled, showing concern in her voice as she walked quickly to Katie's side, kneeling down next to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her body as she leaned her head against Katie's.  
_"What's wrong?"  
_She asked as she pulled away from the hug a little, only to tighten her grip again as Katie burst into tears. As soon as the others heard Katie's cries, they all walked over, making her have a crowd of 8 people surround her, all with concerned looks on their faces as they too knelt down on the floor. Lynnie picked up Katie's fallen phone, looking at the highlighted number on the list, a sudden wave of anger running through her body.  
_"I swear to god, I'mma kill him one day"  
_She growled, clearing the screen as she looked Katie straight in the eye, placing a hand on her shoulder before speaking.  
_"Is he bothering you again?"  
_Lynnie asked seriously, forcing confused looks to appear on everyone but Katie and Tony's faces. Katie replied with a small nod as she somewhat buried her head into Nat's shoulder, tearing streaming down her face. Stephanie sighed as she got to her feet, motioning for Lynnie to follow, both walking into another room, making sure that they were out of hearing distance.  
_"What's going on?"  
_Stephanie asked carefully, looking Lynnie dead in the eye as she waited for a response, the England Native letting out a heavy sigh as she gazed a floor.  
_"It's her ex-boyfriend, ever since she started training, coming to the gym, and dreamed up this whole fantasy of being a wrestler, he's been bothering her"  
_Lynnie replied with a small huff, looking over at Katie and the others out of the corner of her eye.  
_"He's playing mind games, trying to psych her out or something insane like that, for fucks sack, he even stalks her sometimes"  
_Stephanie frowned slightly as Lynnie spoke, turning her head to look back at Katie who was still being comforted by Nat.  
_"All the more reason to take her back to America then"  
_She said with a small smile, leaving Lynnie's side and walking back over to the 19 year old, pulling Vince aside to talk for a few moments before they exchanged nods. With that, they both walked back to Katie's side, Stephanie sitting down in front of her with a large grin on her face, lifting the young girl's chin with her finger.  
_"WHAT!?"  
_Katie snapped slightly, Aaron was no laughing, let alone, smiling matter.  
_"How soon can you have all your stuff packed?"  
_She asked Katie, Stephanie's smile still fixed firmly on her lips. Katie almost instantly stopped crying as her mind processed what Stephanie had just said to her.  
_"Do you mean what I think you mean?"  
_She questioned, biting down on her lip as she watched Stephanie's expressions.  
_"Uh huh"  
_The Brunette replied, her smile even larger now. Katie's mood changed almost instantly, totally forgetting about Aaron as she let go of Nat, lunging forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Stephanie.  
_"Thank you so, so much"  
_She exclaimed, resting her head on Steph's shoulder before getting to her feet and jumping around in excitement, as if she was a little kid again.  
_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"  
_She yelled before turning around to face everyone, she was so overwhelmed with everything, a couple of days ago, she was an ordinary 19 year old girl, and now she's the newest WWE Employee. Katie's celebrations were cut short as her gaze fell upon a dark figure standing in the doorway.  
_"Aaron..."  
_Katie mumbled, stumbling backwards and falling to the floor, crawling away as he advanced on her.  
_"Ello, how are you my darlin'?"  
_Aaron smirked as he stood over a frightened Katie.  
_"What part of leave me alone, don't you fucking understand"  
_Katie snapped, repositioning herself onto her knees, lunging forward as she speared him to the floor, sitting on his stomach as she hit him as hard as she could with closed fists.  
_"KATIE!"  
_Lynnie yelled, running to her side, grabbing a hold of her waist and pulling her off of a squirming Aaron.  
_"What are you doing?"  
_She asked angrily, pushing her away from him, forcing her into the seat next to Liz, who immediately got the hint, wrapping her arms tightly around Katie to stop her from getting at Aaron again. Tony made his way cautiously over to Aaron, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck as he pulled him to his feet roughly.  
_"What have I told you? Leave Katie alone"  
_Tony scowled, leading Aaron away as he smirked in Katie's direction, who in turn narrowed her eyes angrily at him, squirming slightly in Liz's grip. Liz and Nat exchanged looks as Katie managed to escape Liz's grip, storming over to the punching bag, kicking it numerous times in an attempt to calm herself down, which worked somewhat.  
_"Who was that?"  
_Paul asked carefully as Tony walked over to him and Vince.  
_"Aaron"  
_Lynnie scowled slightly before motioning to Tony to go check on Katie. Even though none of them knew who he was, or what he'd done, and angered look appeared on all their faces as they turned their attention to Tony who had successfully managed to calm Katie down as he embraced her in a protective hug, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked back over to Vince and the rest.  
_"So..."  
_Vince said with a blank look on his face.  
_"Should we go to your house now so you can pack, or do you wanna kick Paul's ass first?"  
_He asked with a sly grin on his lips as he shot a look at Paul.  
_"I'd rather pack. We can't have some one less than half his ages embarrassing him in front of his wife now can we?"  
_Katie replied with a small smirk, following it with an evil laugh as Tony unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder  
._"Its fine Katie, I kick his ass all the time"  
_Stephanie stated as she poked her tongue out at Paul.  
_"You wish"  
_Paul chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arm around Stephanie's shoulder.  
_"Uhh, my house is just down the road, it's in walking distance if you wanna come over"  
_Katie exclaimed as she picked up her gym bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she walked towards the entrance door.  
_"I'mma comin'!"  
_Liz yelled, pretty much jumping to her feet as she followed Katie, Liz's voice causing Katie to turn around, flashing a smile at everyone.  
_"Why don't all of you just come over?"  
_She said with a small pout.  
_"We can order pizza"  
_Katie exclaimed in a lame attempt to bribe them all.  
_"Sounds good"  
_A couple of them said in unison, causing Katie to smile brightly, turning back around, shaking her head a little as she opened the door and walked out. Leaning against a pillar, she pulled out her phone as she waited for everyone else. First Liz walked out, and she was followed by Nat and Steph, then Paul and Vince.  
_"How far is it exactly?"  
_Nat questioned with a small yawn.  
_"Oh, just a couple of minutes, but that's when I jog"  
_Katie smirked as they began to walk down the road in the general direction of her house, realizing that she had got a fair way ahead. She just kept going though; it only took her 5 minutes to get home. She stopped for a moment, checking the mail, as well as giving them a chance to catch up to her. Opening the mail box, Katie found nothing inside she leaned back against the fence, humming quietly to herself.  
_"What took you so long?"  
_She said jokingly as she poked her tongue out playfully at them  
_"We're old and slow!"  
_Nat laughed, poking her tongue right back.  
_"Be careful Blondie, I might bite it off"  
_Katie teased, opening the gate and walking down the pathway to her door, the others in tow. Avril wasn't home, so she had to unlock the door as well as unarming the alarm. Huffing slightly, she walked in the door, throwing her keys into a bowl on the table near the door before she sat herself down on the couch, watching the expression on the faces of her guests.  
_"Paul and I are gonna head back to the hotel, but you girls stay here and do your nails, and chat, or whatever it is you do"  
_Vince chuckled, as he and Paul disappeared back out the door.  
_"And then there were four..."  
_Liz stated with a playful laugh, sitting herself down on a bean bag while Nat and Stephanie sat either side of Katie on the couch.  
_"How much you gotta pack?"  
_Steph questioned as she let a yawn escape her lips.  
_"Uhh, I dunno, I have a lotta stuff... You can have a look if you want"  
_Katie replied, herself beginning to yawn too, and within seconds everyone was. She slowly got to her feet, walking into her room with Stephanie, Liz and Nat following her closely. She ruffled her Blonde hair a little as she walked to her wardrobe opening the doors and pulling out 4 collapsible suitcases and sat on the floor. Stephanie laughed to herself a little bit as she flopped herself down on the bed, lying down as she yawned again.  
_"Woah, this bed is comfy"  
_She stated with a small giggle.  
_"I know, it's the reason I sleep a lot"  
_Katie laughed to herself quietly as she began to pack her many dresses which she had worn numerous times to clubs and party's since she turned 18, and she had over twenty of them. Liz pouted softly as she sat on the edge of the bed watching Katie carefully, noticing something shiny reflecting in the mirror, turning her head to find several medals dangling from hooks that were fixed to the wall.  
_"Woah..."  
_Liz whispered to herself as she stared in awe at the collection of medals on the wall.  
_"What?"  
_Steph questioned slightly as she turned on her side as her brown eyes came across the medals Liz was staring at.  
_"Woah..."  
_She said her jaw dropping at the number of medals.  
_"What? Oh..."  
_Katie said, raising her eyebrow before she realized what they were talking about. Her many Athletics and Netball medals she had, sighing slightly as she realized that she wouldn't be able to continue doing those sports if she left for America, slowing down the speed of her 'rummaging' as she briefly looked up briefly as Nat knelt down beside her.  
_"You see them medals up there?"  
_Katie asked as she pointed up at the wall, looking over at Nat with a somewhat saddened look on her face as Nat replied with a small nod.  
_"They're my Netball and Athletics medals, I just realized that I won't be able to compete in those sports anymore if I go to America and wrestle"  
_She sighed, pulling down a whole bunch of dresses and jeans as she began to pack them in one of her suitcases.  
_"Well, to be honest, I haven't heard of Netball but you can still do Athletics, what's your specialty?"  
_Nat asked as her eyes scanned Katie's dresses as she packed them away.  
_"Discus, Shot Put and the 100 metres"  
_She replied with a small smile, as she held up a dress she'd brought a few weeks ago, removing the tag and began to pack it away as Nat grabbed it out of her hands.  
_"Go put it on"  
_Nat stated with a bright smile before handing it back to Katie. She rolled her eyes playfully as she got to her feet and walked to the bathroom changing into the dress quickly, adjusting it before she walked back into the bedroom, throwing her training gear in a pile on the floor.  
_"Wow"  
_Nat exclaimed, her jaw dropping as Katie sat back down and continued to pack.  
_"What?"  
_Katie asked curiously as she looked at the expressions on everyone's faces.  
_"Seriously what?"  
_She asked again as she packed her favourite pair of black skinny jeans.  
_"That looks amazing on you"  
_Stephanie exclaimed with a small pout, making Katie giggle blush slightly, she never actually thought she looked good in any dress she wore.  
_"Dude, I'm home!"  
_Avril yelled as she walked through the open door, causing everyone's head, including Katie's to turn in the direction of the door.  
_"I'm in my room"  
_Katie yelled back and moment later Avril appeared in the bedroom door.  
_"Hey du..."  
_She began to say as her eyes fell upon the likes of Stephanie McMahon, Natalie Neidhart and Elizabeth Carolan._


	9. Nine: Build Up, Lash Out

**Nine. Build Up, Lash Out**

"So, you're really gonna leave me and bugger off to America?"  
_Avril stated with a small snigger, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Steph and Liz before shooting a somewhat annoyed look at Nat.  
_"Yupp"  
_Katie exclaimed, following it with a big grin.  
_"I can get you backstage ya know..."  
_She said, allowing a small smirk to replace her grin before she burst into a small fit of giggles.  
_"Probly get Randy to let you touch his abs"  
_Katie yelled somewhat, poking her tongue out playfully at her flatmate.  
_"Av's got this major obsession with Orton and his abs"  
_She stated with a playful laugh as Avril shot a disapproving look at Katie, narrowing her eyes.  
_"What happened to scout's honour?"  
_She growled slightly as everyone who was in the room laughed.  
_"Never said I was a scout"  
_Katie pouted.  
_"I need food, who wants pizza, my shout?"  
_She said, pulling everything out of her closet, dumping it in a pile on the floor as she began to fold it neatly and packing it into her bags.  
_"I do"  
_Nat exclaimed with a small smile.  
_"Take your pick"  
_Katie laughed, throwing a Pizza Hut flyer in Nat's direction as there was yet another knock at the door.  
_"I'll be right back"  
_Avril said, walking off and answering the door. They heard the mumbling of voices when Avril's head popped around the door.  
_"There's these dudes at the door asking for you, some old guy and this other guy who looks like he's Triple H's twin, you want me to let them in?"  
_She asked, raising her eyebrow, for some reason feeling a little confused.  
_"Yup"  
_Katie replied with an added nod, knowing exactly who was at the door, getting the hint when she said Triple H's twin.  
_"I'll be right back... again"  
_Avril exclaimed with a small roll of her eyes as she walked back towards the door, grabbing a hold of Vince and Paul's wrists, pretty much dragging them towards Katie's room pushing them in front while Katie began packing a bag with some shoes, her flatmate shutting the door, as the 19 year olds room became a little claustrophobic.  
_"Hey babe"  
_Paul said flashing a smile in Stephanie's direction, who instantly began to blush. He walked over to the bed and kissed Stephanie softly as he climbed on top of her.  
_"Dude! No fucking on my bed!"  
_Katie shouted playfully as Paul flipped her off  
_"Oh look! I can do that too"  
_She smirked as she pulled the finger right back.  
_"God, I need some alcohol"  
_Katie stated as she got to her feet, leaving her room and making her way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and opening it as she walked back into her room, knocking back a few gulps before setting it down on her bedside table before she continued packing her shoes, the bag slowly getting full. She zipped up the bag slowly and slid it over towards the wall, looking up briefly as she noticed everyone's eyes on her.  
_"What?"  
_She asked, grabbing another bag so she could continue packing her stuff, turning her attention to the numerous pairs of shoes still in her closet, feeling a pillow hit her in the face, causing her to turn her attention to the bed, narrowing her eyes at Paul who had an 'innocent' smile on his face.  
_"Where's mine?"  
_He asked with a playful frown.  
_"What? Beer?"  
_Katie questioned as she tried to fine the other black stiletto that matched the one she was holding in her hand.  
_"Well, duhh"  
_Paul replied, crawling up to a sitting position on the bed as he crossed his arms roughly, pretending to be angry.  
_"Avril..."  
_Katie began to say as she was interrupted by none other than her flatmate  
_"I'm on it! A beer for everyone"  
_She exclaimed with a playful roll of her eyes as she walked into the kitchen grabbing what was left of the 12 pack that had been sitting in the fridge, carrying it carefully back to Katie's room, hoping she didn't drop any in the process, they were technically Katie's beers anyways.  
_"Right, who wants one?"  
_Avril questioned, opening the box to find 10 beers still in there.  
_"Dude, don't ask, just give"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small smirk, poking her tongue out at Avril, who replied with yet another playful roll of her eyes, flipping Katie off before she handed a beer to everyone.  
_"I'mma have to go look for Katie's Vodka stash soon"  
_Avril smirked evilly as she took a beer for herself while she walked back to the kitchen , throwing the box in the trash before going back to Katie's room, only to find Paul and Katie arm wrestling.  
_"Aww dude, you're toast"  
_She stated with a small pout and an added shake of her head as she opened her beer  
_"No I ain't"  
_Katie exclaimed, as she began to equal Paul's strength.  
_"No, not you, Triple H's twin"  
_Avril proclaimed with a small laugh a she knocked back a sip of her beer as she sat down next to the pile of bags on the floor, playing with the handle of one that was half full, sighing quietly to herself.  
_"Yuss!"  
_Katie cheered as she finally managed to push Paul's arm to the floor, her small outburst causing Avril's head to snap up from the bags, a sly smile making its way onto her lips.  
_"Who's gonna feel my wrath now?"  
_The 19 year old smirked, lifting her arms and flexing them a little.  
_"Hey Katie..."  
_Nat semi-whispered as she got to her feet, the can of beer still unopened in her hand.  
_"Do your parents know they you're goin' to the US tomorrow?"  
_She asked curiously, Avril's head snapping up once again at the mention of Katie's parents, looking over at her with careful eyes. The mention of her parents made Katie freeze almost instantly, pretty much just standing there until Avril walked over and wrapped her arms around her tightly.  
_"It'll be fine dude"  
_She whispered in Katie's ear as Nat took a couple of steps until she stood in front of the two, beginning to feel a little bad.  
_"Did I say something wrong?"  
_Nat asked curiously, a small frown appearing on the Diva's lips.  
_"Its fine, you didn't know"  
_Katie stated, her voice emotionless as she spoke, but as soon as she finished, a small wave of anger running through her body.  
_"Know what?"  
_The Dungeon Diva questioned softly, for some reason tears beginning to fill her eyes, taking a deep breath which held them back.  
_"You want me to tell 'em?"  
_Avril asked Katie in a careful tone, brushing some of her hair to the side of her face. Katie replied with a simple nod as she pulled away from Avril, picking up her beer from the bedside table, sculling it back quickly. Everyone then turned their attention to Avril with curious looked fixed upon their faces, as if to say, 'What the fuck is going on?'  
_"Well, when Katie began training to be a wrestler her Dad walked out on her and her Mum, because he didn't agree with the choices she was making, and ended up wanting nothing to do with her."  
_Avril stated, taking a deep breath as she rearranged her thoughts and continued to speak.  
_"And her Mum, well, she died back in February"  
_With that, Avril finished speaking, a small sigh escaping the girls lips before she walked out of the room quickly. Leaving Katie standing there, motionless, pretty much frozen to the spot as everyone exchanged looked between themselves, slightly shocked at what they'd just heard.  
_"Dang, this girls been through a lot"  
_Paul whispered to Stephanie, who pretty much ignored him as she got to her feet slowly, taking a few steps until she stood in front of Katie, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl again, who in return wrapped her arms around Stephanie, leaning her head on the Brunette's shoulder gently. She'd sworn that she'd never cry over her messed up life around so many people, but as soon as Aaron showed his face, that promise was broken. After a few moments, Nat and Liz joined in on the hug, who were then followed by Paul and Vince.  
_"Don't worry, we'll take care of you"  
_Paul said with a reassuring smile, watching Nat carefully as she pulled away from the hug, tugging on Vince's jacket and pulling him towards the corner of the room.  
_"Should we give it to her now?"  
_Nat asked in a whisper, referring to the WWE Contract that he had tucked away in his jacket. Vince replied with a simple nod as he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out some papers and handing them to Nat, who pretty much snatched them from his hands, making her way back over to Katie with a smile.  
_"Katie... We got something for you"  
_She exclaimed, taking a deep breath as she hid the papers behind her back.  
_"...What is it?"  
_Katie questioned, finally breaking her silence as she reluctantly pulled out of the hug, turning her attention to Nat, who pulled the papers from behind her back, passing them to Katie.  
_"Okay..."  
_The Blonde mumbled, a confused look appearing on her face as she took the papers from Nat.  
_"Wow, a bunch of... papers"  
_She said as she opened them up, instantly spotting the WWE logo at the top of the page, putting her hand over her mouth, covering it in pure shock. She stared at it in disbelief while everyone stood back, either sitting down on the floor or on the bed, watching Katie's mood change, satisfied smiles appearing on their faces. Katie scanned the first page of the contract then looked over at Vince.  
_"You're putting me on TV straight away?"  
_She asked curiously, still stunned at the fact she was holding a WWE contract in her hand.  
_"Yep, from what I've seen so far, you'd be a waste FCW, you need to be challenged right from the get go"  
_Vince replied with somewhat of a smile as he took a sip from his can of beer. Katie then turned her attention to her bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pen, sitting herself down on the floor as she continued to read the contract, biting down on the tip of the pen, bouncing her leg, just out of habit. It took her over 10 minutes to read before she finally lifted her eyes from the paper, glancing over at Vince who had a rather large smile on his face. The 19 year old began to bite down on her lip for a moment as she felt behind her for a to lean her page against, finally finding one, she put her paper over the cover and signed on the dotted line.  
_"I can't believe I just did that"  
_Katie exclaimed, her voice squeaking slightly as she slowly got to her feet while there was yet another knock at the flat door, which was hastily answered by Avril. Katie somewhat crept over to the door, pressing her finger to her lips, insisting that everyone to be quiet. Listening carefully to the voices coming from the front of the house, Lynnie's English accent almost unmissable, a large smile appeared on her lips as she stepped away from the door a little, while Tony and Lynnie appeared, standing in her doorway. Walking over, they instantly looked at the papers in Katie's hands, a smile hastily appearing on both their faces.  
_"Is that what I think it is?"  
_Lynnie questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly.  
_"Uh Huh.."  
_Katie replied, running her fingers back through her hair before she flung her arms tightly around Lynnie, pretty much squeezing the life out of her.  
_"And it's all because of you and Tony"  
_She stated, resting her head on Lynnie's shoulder, her blue eyes glancing over at Tony briefly.  
_"When do you leave?"  
_Tony asked, walking over to the pair, wrapping an arm around them both.  
_"Uhh..."  
_Katie murmured, releasing her grip on Lynnie, taking a step back, running her finger gently over her bottom lip as she looked up at Vince, not actually knowing when she was going to be leaving.  
_"Tomorrow afternoon"  
_Vince stated, adding a small smile for effect as he and pretty much everyone else finished their beers.  
_"What he said"  
_The Blonde stated with a small laugh, biting down on her lip softly as she somewhat, stared at Lynnie, who was becoming rather teary eyed. Katie personally, was fed up with all the crying and tears, but her situation was different. Rolling her eyes playfully, she re-wrapped her arms around Lynnie, hugging her tightly.  
_"I'mma miss you, you know"  
_Lynnie whispered quietly as she hugged Katie back as she fought to keep her tears at bay.  
_"I'mma miss you morer"  
_Katie stated, pushing her lips into a small pout as she again, pulled away from the hug.  
_"How 'bout we all go down to the club? I'll shout us all some drinks..."  
_She suggested, grabbing her wallet from the bedside table and the keys sitting next to it.  
_"You, USAians can meet some true Kiwi men"  
_She exclaimed with a small, yet evil laugh, poking her tongue out at the group from the WWE, who all gave her what seemed to be, stern looks.  
_"Guys. Chill, it's called Kiwi humour"  
_Avril added in a slight 'duhh' tone, following it by a small laugh which soon faded when she realized that no one else was laughing.  
_"A club sounds good, but what is a true, Kiwi man exactly?"  
_Stephanie questioned, raising her eyebrow at Katie in a curious manner.  
_"Well, stubbies, a beer in his hand, and a singlet that don't cover their beer belly"  
_Katie replied seriously, she knew she was totally bull shitting but she enjoyed toying with people's heads, and plus she wanted to see what the reactions would be. Her blue eyes scanned the room, looking at the somewhat disgusted looks on their faces and burst into a hysterical fit of laughter.  
_"And people think that I'm gullible"  
_She exclaimed with a playful roll of her eyes.  
_"That's really only half the male population"  
_The 19 year old added with a small shake of her head, her attention turning to Tony as he cleared his throat.  
_"How are we gonna get to the club? Your car ain't gonna be big enough..."  
_Tony said, which was followed by a small yawn, stretching a little before wrapping his arm around Lynnie who almost instantly rolled her dark eyes playfully in response.  
_"I can take my bike, it takes two and I'm pretty sure that I got an extra suit too"  
_Avril stated, referring to the Harley that was tucked away in the garage next to the flat.  
_"I'll go with you!"  
_Nat exclaimed enthusiastically, with a bright smile fixed on her lips as she glanced over at Avril briefly, who paused for a second to think before she spoke.  
_"Uhh, not to be rude or nothin' but, I have a feeling that the suit won't fit you properly, ya know, around the chest area.."  
_She replied, a small, innocent smile appearing on her face, hoping like hell that she didn't hurt Nat's feelings, or sound offensive. The Neidhart just rolled her eyes playfully at Avril's statement, adding a laugh for effect.  
_"It doesn't bother me..."  
_She stated, pouting softly as her green eyes watch Avril leave the room, reappearing literally seconds later with the extra suit.  
_"Woah, that is small... But I'll give it a go"  
_Nat smirked, walking into the bathroom to change.  
_"I'll be totally surprised if it actually fits her"  
_Liz exclaimed as she laid back on the bed, her blue eyes staring at the ceiling, huffing out slightly.  
_"Ya want my beer?"  
_She asked Katie, lifting her head from the pillow slightly as she extended her hand with the can in Katie's direction.  
_"Only if you're sure..."  
_Katie stated with a small pout, slowly taking the can from her while Nat walked back in.  
_"I almost got it done right up"  
_She exclaimed proudly, placing her hands firmly on her hips as she leaned her back against the wall, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
_"When are we gonna go?"  
_Stephanie asked rather enthusiastically, a little bit too much.  
_"We can't just yet. There's nine of us and there's only seven people sorted into cars and shit"  
_Katie stated with a small frown as she looked down at the ground, forcing her lips to the side of her mouth.  
_"We can take our car if it makes things easier..."  
_Tony chimed, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his car keys, dangling them on his finger.  
_"Sweeet"  
_Liz exclaimed playfully.  
_ "Let's get our asses down to this club thing"  
_She stated as she pushed her lips into a small pout as she jumped off the bed and too her feet, almost falling over but catching herself just in time, but everyone laugh anyway. But they all fell completely silent as there was again, a knock at the door.  
_"I'll get it"  
_Avril said with a playful roll of her eyes.  
_"Nah, I will this time"  
_Katie stated, walking past Avril and making her way to the front door, cautiously opening it, considering she wasn't really expecting anyone.  
_"Uhh, can I help you?"  
_She asked, looking at the man standing before her, which just happened to be the WWE Superstar she hated the most, the self-proclaimed, Legend Killer.  
_"I'm lookin' for Vince, he said I'd find 'im here"  
_He replied with a small smile as his dark eyes scanned Katie"  
_"Come in I guess, he's in there..."  
_Katie stated, pointing to her bedroom door, standing back slightly as she allowed Randy to walk in closing the door after him. For some reason, grabbing a hold of his wrist and pulling him to her bedroom where everyone else was.  
_"I'm guessin' you're WWE's newest accolade then?"  
_Randy asked, his eyes narrowing and glaring at her in a somewhat angry manor.  
_"What's it to you?"  
_She snapped in reply, walking over to her dresser and dumping a drawer full of clothes on the floor next to the bags she'd been packing for what seemed like forever.  
_"Hey! Don't you speak to me..."  
_The Viper began to shout, only to have his arm grabbed roughly by Liz, her eyes narrowing at him slightly.  
_"Trust me, you don't wanna mess with 'er, she countered the GlamSlam"  
_Liz stated in a rather hushed voice, her statement causing Randy's eyes widening, his jaw dropping to.  
_"You did what?"  
_He exclaimed, his tone changing to one of shock.  
_"You heard her, do I need to spell it out for you?"  
_Katie stated with a frown. She didn't like Randy one but and she was gonna show it. She couldn't care less if his actions were scripted, she still hated him, weather he was nice outside the ring or not.  
_"Bitch much?"  
_Randy laughed as Katie shot him a rather evil look while everyone else fell quiet as they watched Katie and Randy with careful eyes, ready to jump in if need be. The 19 year old walked up to him, slightly getting in his face.  
_"Well, this bitch doesn't like you and I won't hesitate in hurting you!"  
_She threatened, standing her ground. She wasn't gonna let someone like Randy intimidate her, it wasn't in her nature.  
_"You? Hurt me? I dare you!"  
_He snarled. Katie clenched her fist, drawing back only to have her hand grabbed by Tony.  
_"How about we settle this at the gym yeah?"  
_The Samoan suggested, wrapping an arm around Katie's mid section, pulling her away from the situation.  
_"Fine by me"  
_Katie said with a demonic smirk, pushing past Randy roughly as she made her way to the door.  
_"Wanna race Tony?"  
_She exclaimed with a pout as she stood the door, waiting for a reply, running in a dress was only to easy for her.  
_"Do you even need to ask?"  
_He teased in reply, following her outside as they stood ready at a crack in the pathway.  
_"Three... Two... One... GO!"  
_Katie shouted, and with that, they both took off as fast as they could, speeding in the direction of the gym.  
_"What the fuck is wrong with her?"  
_Randy questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lynnie, even though he had no idea who she was.  
_"You really want to know?"  
_She replied, crossing her arms angrily, her accent rather thick.  
_"Would I bother asking if I didn't?"  
_He stated, a slight edge to his voice.  
_"Well, if you must know. She don't like you because she hates your WWE character, scripted or not, she doesn't like the fact you 'attacked' Stephanie, unprovoked. And on top of that, some other stuff that is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know"  
_Lynnie snapped, not really caring what would happen. Stephanie glanced down at the ground, feeling that all this animosity could possibly be her fault, but it wasn't of course, it was WWE Creative Team.  
_"Should we go back to the gym then?"  
_Stephanie questioned, forcing a smile as she glanced around at the group of people somewhat, surrounding her, as Lynnie looked down at her watch.  
_"We better, they should be there by now"  
_She stated with a small snigger as everyone walked to the gym, no on talking the entire time. When they arrived, they found Tony getting Katie warmed up again. Randy laughed slight as he watched Katie's routine, turning his attention over to Nat and Liz.  
_"That bet you guys? I don't believe it"


	10. Ten: Fight of her life Not

**Ten. Fight of her life. Not.**

_Katie stopped warming up almost instantly as she noticed everyone walk in, jumping out of the ring and making her way over to Randy with a rather uptight and cocky attitude, a wide smirk fixed firmly on her lips.  
_"I hope you're ready"  
_She sniggered, about to turn around on her heels as she felt Randy's hand connect with the side of her jaw, making her stumble back slightly, but still standing tall. The Blonde held her jaw slightly as a small laugh passed her lips walking back over to the ring, climbing up to the top rope, composing herself before she flipped off and landed in the splits, like she'd done earlier. Taking a deep breath, she somewhat stumbled to her feet again, engaging in a slight pep talk with Tony, continually glancing over at Randy as he 'slithered' into the ring, which broke up the current talk.  
_"You two ready?"  
_Tony questioned, glancing over at the others who understandably had rather worried looks on their faces once again. Randy and Katie both nodded at Tony who then signalled for them to start. Randy went to lock up with Katie, but only ended up being speared to the mat with a lot of force as she began to attack him with a flurry of punches to the face, only to have Tony pull her off of Randy.  
_"Control yourself"  
_He demanded, holding Katie back long enough so Randy could get to his feet, Tony interference had broken Katie's concentration, and out of nowhere, Randy hit her with a fairly vicious RKO, causing everyone in the room to gasp as he drove Katie's face into the mat. The Viper quickly sat up as he marvelled at his so-called accomplishment, going for the cover with a smirk, but Katie's arm raised almost instantly, grabbing Randy around the throat as she herself, sat up quickly, almost Undertaker-Like, lifting her leg up and kicking him in the face which gave her just enough time to scramble to her feet and shake off the effects of the RKO. She grabbed Randy by the scruff of the neck, pulling him up to his feet before she bent down and wrapped her arms around his legs, lifting him up into the air, grunting slightly under his weight, a somewhat psychotic look appearing in her eyes as she allowed Randy to drop, forcing him face first into the mat, -similar to the GlamSlam- with such force and malice that it knocked him out cold. She quickly covered Randy for the three count not bothering to roll out of the ring as Tony's hand hit the mat three times.  
_"What was that move called?"  
_Vince questioned, his draw dropping almost instantaneously as he exchanged looks with Stephanie, Nat, Liz and Paul.  
_"Jaded..."  
_Lynnie and Avril replied almost in unison with large smiles on their faces as they got to their feet, clapping loudly. Katie glanced over at the two, the chaotic look still visible in her blue eyes, letting an evil laugh pass her lips as she stepped on top of Randy's chest, making her way out of the ring, walking towards Vince with a cocky look appearing on her face. At the same time, Avril and Lynni pretty much ran up to her, almost knocking her to the ground as they embraced Katie in a tight hug.  
_"Dude, that's more awesomer every time I see it"  
_Avril exclaimed as the three of them began to jump up and down in celebration.  
_"Well duhh, I did it, of course it was awesome"  
_Katie stated in a cocky tone, watching carefully as Vince got to his feet and walked towards them with a small evil, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket.  
_"That was pretty impressive my friend, you should do that to him on TV, you'd be the most loved Diva around"  
_Vince complimented with a small smile appearing on his lips.  
_"I think we could make a good storyline out of this, ya know, make the big bucks"  
_He stated with a small chuckle, her eyes fixing on Randy and glaring at him as he began to stir, walking back over to the bench that he was sitting on before he got up, just as Liz this time, got to her feet and walked over to Katie, which for some reason forced Avril and Lynnie to leave. Biting down on her lip softly Liz clasped her hands together as she stood in front of Katie, a small smile.  
_"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, you didn't happen to have some kind of, I guess, inspiration behind that move?"  
_She asked with a curious, yet soft look on her face.  
_"In fact, I did, I kinda based it around this move by a Diva called Beth Phoenix, you ever heard of her?"  
_Katie teased slightly as she shook her head playfully before looking up at Liza with a bright smile.  
_"No, I don't think I have"  
_Liz exclaimed with a playful pout, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she gave Katie a congratulatory hug, glaring at Randy as she made her way back over to Nat and Stephanie, beginning to whisper quietly amongst themselves. The 19 year old then turned her attention to the ring, only to find Randy sitting back against the roped, grabbing at the side of his face growling lowly. Katie just laughed, shaking her head slightly as Randy shot an evil look in her direction, returning the favour by narrowing her eyes at him, bending her knees and jumping into the air and landing in the split, flipping her hair back as she pressed her hands against the floor, balancing herself.  
_"Told you not to mess with me!"  
_She smirked, getting up to her feet again as she watched the Viper stumble to his feet as she walked backwards towards the door, everyone else quickly following, only leaving Randy behind in the ring. He was livid, once to his feet, he began to pace back and forth angrily, still holding on to his jaw.  
_"That should put him in his place"  
_Paul stated with a rather satisfied look on his face as he wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders, another congratulatory hug as they all began to walk back to the house.  
_"Straight up to the club yeah?"  
_Avril questioned, jogging in front of everyone as she began to walk backwards, raising her eyebrow slightly at everyone.  
_"Do you even need to ask us that?"  
_Nat stated with a small smirk as she continued to try to pull the zip of the jumpsuit right up – but still failing, miserably.  
_"True that..."  
_Avril scoffed, shaking her head as she watched Nat with dark eyes, as she walked backwards through the front door of the gym, making their way back to the house.  
_"Me and Lynnie will take our car"  
_Tony shouted as they allowed themselves to fall behind the group, throwing his hand up in a small wave.  
_"Sweet"  
_Katie yelled as she continued walked, pushing her lips to the side.  
_"I feel like running"  
_She stated with a pout, crossing her arms as she began to kick at a stone.  
_"I'll race ya"  
_Paul smirked as he released the hug, which Katie hadn't even noticed.  
_"Go!"  
_She yelled, running off quickly, leaving Paul in her dust. The superstar rolled his eyes playfully before he too set off after her not able to catch up with her. Around 20 seconds later, the Blonde ran into her car with a small thud.  
_"I win!"  
_Katie yelled childishly as she jumped up and down in circles only to be hoisted up into the air.  
_"Shiiit!"  
_She exclaimed as she found herself on Paul's shoulder, sniggering slightly as Katie grabbed onto his neck so she wouldn't fall. Her held her there until the others had finally caught up, which had taken a while considering they'd decided t o take their time. As Katie finally got her balance, she released her grip on the superstars neck, her eyes widening as she noticed someone storming down the path.  
_"Shit! Put me down!"  
_Katie stated in an overly panicked voice as she began to struggle under Paul's vice-like grip  
_"What? Why? This is fun!"  
_He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as she tried to find what Katie was so worried about.  
_"Unless you wanna see my face RKO'd into the concrete, I'd fucking put me down!"  
_She snarled slightly, finally feeling Paul's grip release, she jumped off his shoulders, kinda preparing herself to be attacked by Randy as she braced herself against the car, glancing to the side as Paul got the others to a safer place.  
_"You should learn some respect you... pathetic little girl"  
_Randy growled as he stood in front of the Kiwi, glaring evilly as their eyes locked, expect his were cold, and heartless. Katie returned the stare, narrowing her eyes at a deadly rate as she growled quietly, taking careful steps towards the road with Randy following.  
_"Pathetic little girl? Seriously Randy! Katie kicked your ass, deal with it and move the fuck on!"  
_Nat exclaimed, rolling her eyes angrily before fixing her eyes on him as everyone else glared.  
_"This coming from you..."  
_He sniggered, turning his dark eyes to Nat, forgetting for a moment that Katie had began prowling behind him.  
_"A slutty, worthless, pathetic excuse of a diva"  
_Randy snarled with an insulting tone, Katie's blue eyes snapped over to the dungeon diva, watching her expression she could tell that Natalie was hurt, just by looking at her eyes. This angered the New Zealander, no one has the right to speak about any girl like that. Taking a few steps backwards, she silently ran to the neighbour's gate – out of everyone's sight, grabbing the cricket bat that she knew was always behind the fence. Sniggering lowly, she walked stalkingly towards the superstar before swinging the bat hard at his side, forcing him to fall to the ground. Running her fingers back through her hair she stood over Randy and dropped the bat at her feet.  
_"That was for me... And this is for Nat!"  
_She growled, turning Randy on his back, grabbing onto one of his legs before she turned him back on his stomach, locking him in a half Boston Crab. She was planning on doing the Sharpshooter, but she didn't want to step on anyone's toes, considering it was officially a Hart Family manoeuvre. A large smirk ran across her lips at the sound of Randy's voice crying out in pain. Glancing over at Nat briefly, the blonde frowned to find Nat crying in Liz's arms, as she watched this, she applied even more pressure to the hold, yelling out slightly.  
_"KATIE! That's enough!"  
_Were the words that rang from the McMahon daughters mouth as she hurriedly walked over, wrapping her arms around Katie's waist and pulled her way, making her evidently break the hold.  
_"You're a bastard Randy!"  
_Katie snarled heavily as Stephanie directed her over to the others, struggling against her grip slightly she wanted to dismantle Randy some more but by the looks of things, that wasn't gonna happen. Instead, turning her attention over to Nat, who was still in tears in Liz's arms, sighing heavily she shot a death glare at the Viper – boy if looks could kill. Watching the superstar slink his way down the road, she walked to the pink haired vixen's side.  
_"Everything's gonna be okay"  
_Katie whispered with a soothing tone as Liz let go of Nat, somewhat pushing her in the 19 year olds arms, who instantly wrapped her arms tightly around the third generation diva.  
_"He had no right to speak to you like that, he's just a scum bag"  
_She stated in a feeble attempt to make her feel better as she felt Nat rest her head upon her shoulder.  
_"I know, I'm kinda used to it but sometimes it gets to me a little bit"  
_Nat murmured quietly as the tears that had began to fall slowly subsided.  
_"Sorry if we've ruined your day.."  
_She said, pulling away from WWE's newest accolade, lifting her head slightly as she looked up at Katie. Damn her and her shortness.  
_""Trust me, I've had worse, besides, I had fun kicking everyone's ass's"  
_The young blonde replied with a playful shrug of her shoulders and an extremely bright smile, causing Nat to laugh lowly and slap her arm in a playful, yet forceful fashion.  
_"I think now is the time to go to that club thing you were talking about..."  
_Liz muttered provocatively, a small smile playing on her lips as Avril disappeared into the garage, only to wheel out her Harley.  
_"You ready Nat?"  
_A large smile appeared on the divas face as she caught sight of the Harley, letting go of Katie completely, she walked over to it. Her green eyes slowly inspected it as she ran her fingers over the frame.  
_"..This is nice"  
_She stated with a rather satisfied look on her face, with an added nod, she threw her hips to the side in a slight pose as she waited for Avril, who had disappeared back into the garage for the helmets. In handing one to Nat, they both hopped onto the bike and sped off down the road.  
_"You four ready then?"  
_Katie asked the four remaining WWE Staff as she unlocked her car door, hopping in without waiting for their reply. Shaking her head, Liz hopped into the passenger side, playfully punching the New Zealanders arm.  
_"I'm sitting in the middle"  
_Vince exclaimed as he quickly climbed into the backseat of Katie's car and fastening the seatbelt as if her were in a race to be the first to do it.  
_"Vince, that's not gonna stop 'em you realize"  
_Katie stated with a playful roll of her blue eyes as Stephanie and Paul hopped in either side of him, shutting the doors as the 19 year old adjusted the rear view mirror before backing out of the driveway and speeding down the road in the same direction as Nat and Avril had moments earlier. After a dead silent, 20 minute drive, the group finally pulled up into the carpark of a white, seaside building with a large sign reading 'Manukau Cruising Club'.  
_"The good ol' cruiser"  
_Katie murmured with a small smile, parking next to Tony and Lynnie's car, a small smirk washing over her lips as she heard the revving of Avril's bike behind them._


	11. Eleven: Cheers

**Eleven. Cheers**

_Once everyone had finally parked their transport, the group gathered together before heading inside. Huffing out lowly, Katie took off her jacket and threw it behind the door as they walked towards the bar, ringing the jubilee bell rather loudly – which then meant she had to shout everyone in the building. But surprisingly there were only a few people there, a few old friends, and her father. Glaring at him slightly, she frowned almost angrily as he began to stumble towards the bar. Standing back, the Kiwi allowed everyone else to order their drinks before buying her own.  
_"What would ya like, love?"  
_The barman questioned gleefully, she didn't recognize him so he must have been new, and considering the normal barman already knew her usual.  
_"Uhh, a Lime Vodka Cruiser thanks"  
_Katie replied with a small nod, taking the drink as he handed it to her, paying for everyone's drinks before wandering towards the table her 'posse' had situated themselves, sitting herself down between Nat and Liz.  
_"Who's that guy arguin' at the bar?"  
_Paul questioned in a whisper, as he leaned forward in his seat. This made Katie curious, reluctantly turning her head, she found who? Her father slamming his pint down on the counter – again.  
_"My Dad..."  
_She replied with an angered rolled of her eyes as she took a rather large sip from her bottle, herself slamming the bottle on the table.  
_"If he starts a fight, I swear to god I'm throwing him outta here"  
_Katie snarled lowly, shooting a look at Tony who replied with a confirming nod. Closing her eyes briefly, literally praying she didn't hear any commotion, which obviously didn't work as she heard the smashing of glass. Her eyes snapped open, instantly glaring at her Dad, who now held a broken pint in his hand.  
_"DAD!"  
_She snapped loudly, angrily getting up from her seat and storming over to him, grabbing her father by the scruff of his neck, she dragged him to the front door and literally threw him out.  
_"Stay away, Got me?"  
_The blonde screamed, slamming the door as she made her way back to her table, trailing her fingers back through her hair roughly, sitting back down again and sculling the rest f her bottle before again slamming it down on the table. Heavy sighs began to pass her lips as she felt all their eyes on her. Great.  
_"That was rather intense"  
_Vince mumbled lowly to Avril, who herself had a rather frightened look on her face as she took a sip of her own drink.  
_"..You think what she did to Randy is bad, she's put her Dad in hospital before"  
_Avril whispered, watching Katie with care eyes as her expressions began to relax – but only slightly.  
_"How about we just have this round of drinks, leave, and then we can pick you up in the morning?"  
_The Chairman suggested, taking a small sip of his whiskey.  
_"Honestly, that sounds like a plan"  
_Katie stated, a belittles sigh passing her lips as she ran her finger over the lip of her bottle, tuning out to all the noise as she waited for everyone else to finish their drinks, which only seemed to take fifteen minutes, mainly because to the blonde, it seemed like that long till someone began to gently shake her, causing her to snap out of her dream world.  
_"Katie, we're goin' now"  
_Paul whispered, kneeling down beside her chair, resting his hand on her shoulder.  
_"...Okay"  
_She murmured, forcing a small smile onto her lips as she pushed her chair back giving her the room to get up.  
_"You can drive"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small smirk, pulling her keys from her pocket and pushing them against the superstars chest, who 'reluctantly' took them.  
_"And Stephanie will be sitting in the back with me and Liz"  
_She stated, running out to the car quickly, watching Nat and Avril speed off in the direction they'd come from originally.  
_"I hate you Katie"  
_Paul exclaimed playfully as her narrowed his eyes at the blonde as everyone got into the car.  
_"You crash it, you buy me a new one"  
_Katie replied, narrowing her eyes right back at Paul as her started the car, speeding off in the same direction as Nat and Avril had mere seconds ago. Like the drive there, it didn't really take long to get back – if you considered 20 minutes short. Pulling into the drive way of her and Avril's flat, Katie eyes followed Avril as she wheeled her bike into the garage at the same time as talking to Nat.  
_"Wow, she can multitask?"  
_Liz exclaimed playfully referring to Avril, shaking her head at the smirk that was making its way onto Nat's lips. Slowly, but surely, everyone exited the car, Katie being the last one to get out, she snatched her keys childishly from Paul before wandering towards the front door. Waving in a friendly fashion back at everyone as they got in the company limo. Huffing a small sigh, she unlocked her door and went straight to her room, continuing to pack everything she owned. After what seemed like hours, she had finally packed everything away into bags, which ended up stacked in a neat pile next to the door of her room.  
_"..I can't believe I'm going to America.."  
_She mumbled lowly to herself as she sat on the edge of her bed, taking in deep, struggled breaths before flopping down on her back. Resting her hands over her stomach as she stared up at teh ceiling, then to the side at her empty wardrobe.  
_"Night dude!"  
_Avril yelled as she made her way to her room, flicking out all the lights.  
_"Night dude!"  
_Katie yelled back, her eyes flickering closed as she dozed off to sleep. Yay!_


	12. Twelve: Farewell New Zealand

**Twelve. Farewell New Zealand**

"Dude, wake up!"  
_Avril yelled as she pulled the covers off of Katie's bed swiftly. Deja vu much? Groaning loadly, Katie lashed out slightly as she was shaken.  
_"DUDE! Fuck off!"  
_The blonde growled, covering her head with one of the many pillows that surrounded her.  
_"It's 11am dude, you have an hour to get ready"  
_Avril exclaimed, grabbing a couple of bags from the hallway, literally tossing them on Katie's bed.  
_"I got you some stuff considering you packed every god damn thing you own!"  
_She purred with a small, yet sadistic laugh – hoping Katie got the hint she was implying she was stupid. Along with an added roll of her eyes, she sat down on the edge of the bed, even though there as a possibility of being kicked off within seconds.  
_"Goddammit!"  
_Katie exclaimed angrily, shooting up into a sitting position, the pillow that was covering her head falling down to the floor.  
_"Ohh... Thanks"  
_She murmured with a small smile as she noticed the bags that were laying beside her. Huffing a gentle sigh as she ruffled her hair, she pulled one of them open, pulling out a rather low cut top.  
_"Slut much?"  
_The 19 year old joked with a playful laugh as she shoved it back into the bag.  
_"Okay.. I'mma have a shower, then get changed..."  
_Katie stated, raising her eyebrow as she slowly got out of her bed. Stretching for a while as a rather big yawn passed her lips. How could she be tired? It was almost midday!  
_"Emkaay dude..."  
_Avril smiled with an added nod, watching the WWE's newest accolade with careful dark eyes as she walked out of the bedroom. Around ten minutes later, Katie returned, raising her eyebrow at Avril slightly, figuring she'd been daydreaming, she held onto her towel tightly before pouting in an unamused fashion.  
_"Dude! Out!"  
_Katie demanded playfully as she pointed her finger at the door. Snapping out of her dream world, Avril obliged and quickly scampered out of the room, shutting the door behind her lightly. With that, Katie trailed her fingers back through her damp hair, emptying the contents of the bags Avril had brought in earlier to find a full outfit. Shirt. Pants. Jacket. And high heel 'stripper' heels. Rolling her blue eyes slowly, she quickly got changed into her underwear and the outfit before wandering into the bathroom again.  
_"Yo! Av's! Can I borrow ya dryer and shit!"  
_She yelled as she began to carefully brush the knots out of her hair with a comb that she'd managed not to pack.  
_"Sure dude!"  
_Her flatmate yelled back, not even removing her attention from the TV, whatever was on must've been somewhat interesting because normally nothing at 11am was remotely interesting. With that, Katie dried and straightened her hair, flicking the ends up slightly. Rather happy with the style, she began to apply some make up – concealer, foundation, blusher, eye & lip liner, eye shadow, lipstick and some gloss, which surprisingly didn't take that long at all. Taking a glance at herself in the bathroom mirror, she straightened out her clothing and lightly fluffed her hair.  
_"God... I'm gonna miss New Zealand..."  
_She mumbled quietly to herself, glancing down at her diamante-studded watch,  
_"Shit!"  
_The blonde whispered as the minute hand got even closer to midday, but her focus on the time was suddenly broken as there was a rather loud knock at the door.  
_"I got it!"  
_Avril yelled, jumping up from her relatively comfortable position on the couch to answer the door.  
_"Oh, Hey... She'd just getting ready, she'll be out in a minute"  
_Avril stated with a small, bubbly smile, which as weird considering she didn't really want Katie to leave in the first place. Huffing a small sigh, she opened the door, pushing the doorstop underneath before wandering back to the couch as Liz, Nat and Stephanie walked inside. Hearing voices murmurings, Katie began to feel the butterflies rise up in her stomach. She was incredibly nervous. She had this nagging feeling that she would fail miserably and be on the first plane back to New Zealand faster than you could say "Aotearoa".  
_"I'm ready!"  
_Katie yelled as she exited the bathroom, walking out into the lounge to find everyone just standing there and staring almost blankly at her. A somewhat, heavy sigh passed her lips as her eyes fell upon her many bags that were now by the door, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.  
_"You'll be fine dude..."  
_Avril exclaimed, a small smile gracing her features, now actually feeling happy for Katie. She was about to get the opportunity to live her dream, and no one could take that away from her. Lifting her hand to Katie's face, Avril softly wiped away the tear.  
_"If I could, I would pack you up in a bag and take you with me"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small laugh, leaning her head gently against Avril's. She was gonna miss her the most, her and Avril had been friends for as long as she could remember.  
_"Dude... I know..."  
_She replied with a small laugh, practically dragging the blonde towards the couch and forcing her to sit down.  
_"You all geared up Katie?"  
_Stephanie questioned with a faint smile as she began to rummage through her handbag in search of a small parcel she'd put in there on the way to the flat._  
"Don't tell me you left it at the hotel, Steph!"  
_Nat exclaimed with a small sarcastic laugh and a matching roll of her dark green eyes.  
_"Nope... I... Got it!"  
_She replied, pulling a small, black velvet-covered box and handing it to Katie with an innocent grin.  
_"Uh.. What is it!"  
_Katie questioned cautiously, lifting the lid of the box, her hand instantly going to her mouth, covering it as her jaw dropped. No way...  
_"How'd you get the design!"  
_She questioned again, looking down at a paua-encrusted greenstone necklace that hung from a silver chain that was eerily similar to the one she'd drawn in her notebook. Glancing up at Stephanie briefly, she was speechless, utterly speechless.  
_"That Jonah guy told me about it and I kinda found the notebook..."  
_The brunette stated with yet another innocent grin as she sat herself in the spot next to Katie as the others continued to stare with bright smiles on their faces. Scanning the necklace carefully, her fingers ran over the gem slowly, turning it around to find a bunch of words engraved to the back of it.  
_"Read it out! Read it out!"  
_Paul stated with a small chuckle as he forced his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. Katie obliged with a small nod as her eyes read the words before she started to read t hem out.  
_"Life is full of dreams, Your imagination will always run wild. But to make those dreams a reality, you need to have heart and determination. When you have that, you can reach the top and be the best you can be"  
_Another tear fell from Katie's eye as she finished reading it, this time Stephanie wiping it from her cheek. A small smile appeared on the 19 year olds face as she glanced around at everyone, taking a deep breath as she held back the tears that were continuing to threaten to fall.  
_"Thank you so, so much, this really means a lot!"  
_She stated, flipping the lid of the box back over the top as she picked up her handbag that was still beside the couch and carefully placed it inside.  
_"The flight is less than 3 hours away so we have around... 10 minutes before we have to head to the airport"  
_Liz murmured with a small, overly enthusiastic smile as her eye's continued to scan Katie's expressions, sighing quietly, the 'Glamazon' bowed her head as she sat on the empty spot next to her on the couch.  
_"Everything will be okay, you'll be totally fine! We'll protect you, won't we?"_  
She stated in a somewhat soothing tone as she wrapped an arm tightly around the young girls shoulders. Katie was about to leave her whole life behind just to make a silly little dream come true, make it a reality, it was the right thing to do, right!  
_"Of course we will!"  
_Nat purred, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch with her legs tucked underneath, her lips forming a soft pout as she leaned back on her hands, looking upwards slightly.  
_"Uh.. I gotta go to work"  
_Avril exclaimed, grabbing her bag with a small frown.  
_"Call me when ya get to the US, yeah?"  
_She stated as she walked out the front door. Raising her hand to her mouth, she covered it, waiting until she was a safe distance from the flat before she burst into tears. Avril's exit didn't really surprise Katie, she was never one to hang around when something life changing was about to happen.  
_"Do you think we could leave now?"  
_The blonde questioned in a mere whisper, politely pushing Liz's arm off of her shoulder as she got to her feet, wandering towards her pile of bags as she slung her handbag over her shoulder. Extending her arms, she picked up her luggage, placing her arms through the straps holding 3 on each arm and lifted them off the floor with ease.  
_"Uhh... Sure.."  
_Vince replied, turning on his heels and wandering towards the door, holding it open for Katie walked outside, a small smile running across his lips. Huffing out slightly as she walked past the Chairman and in the general direction of the limo that was parked outside with the boot open. With a heavy sigh she dropped her bags down on the concrete, stretching her arms out in front of her a little before packing them neatly in the back of the car whilst the others locker up her house.  
_"She's takin' this pretty hard, huh..?"  
_Liz mumbles as she ran her fingers back through her wavy hair, watching Katie carefully.  
_"Well, she's pretty much giving everything she has up just to come to America, its gonna be hard for her, she's not even 20 yet"  
_Stephanie exclaimed huffing a belittled sigh as she rested her head on Paul's shoulder, holding onto his hand tightly.  
_"Are we doing the right thing? Taking her back to America?"  
_She questioned, watching Katie load up her last bag into the boot of the limo.  
_"If she didn't wanna go, she wouldn'tve signed the contract, would she!"  
_Paul stated with an assuring smile. With that, Katie slammed the boot shut, jumping up onto it while she waited, dangling her legs over the side, allowing the backs of her legs to hit the back of the car.  
_"When I grow up... I wanna be a star... I wanna be famous..."  
_She sang quietly to herself as she leaned back against the limo, her shirt lifting slightly which revealed a tattoo on the base of her stomach, a little inwards from her hips. Huffing a small sigh, she turned her head as she noticed them all walking towards the limo – finally.  
_"..You took long enough"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small laugh, her words practically dripping with sarcasm as she rested her hands over her stomach, praying to god that they hadn't noticed the tattoo... but it was somewhat too late. Nat raised her eyebrow slightly as she wandered closer to the new Diva, lifting her hands off her stomach while her eyes scanned the words running across it. Biting down on her lip, she motioned for Liz to join the pair.  
_"What now?"  
_Liz exclaimed with a playful roll of her own blue eyes as she reluctantly made her way towards the back of the limo, raising her eyebrow as she noticed the tattoo.  
_"I will always rise from the ashes of defeat"  
_The 'Glamazon' murmured, reading the words permanently written on Katie's stomach, raising her eyebrow again as she trailed her fingertips slowly over the words, about to speak before she ended up being cut off by Katie.  
_"I got it when I broke up with Aaron"  
_She stated, gently pushed Liz's hand away as a small sigh passed her lips, sliding off the boot of the limo, taking a few hurried steps before jumping into the back of the limo, fluffing her hair as she waited.  
_"That was... weird"  
_Nat murmured with a small, worried frown as she placed her hand firmly on her hip.  
_"What was weird?"  
_Vince questioned as he, Paul and Stephanie followed Katie into the limo.  
_"Oh.. Nothing..."  
_The third generation diva replied with a small pout, resisting the urge to sigh as her and Liz got into the limo, finding an empty seat if there was one. All of a sudden they found their eyes fixed on Katie who seemed to be day dreaming.  
_"Yoo Whooo... Katie?"  
_Stephanie yelled slightly as she shook Katie softly, who instantly snapped out of her 'dream' as the limo lurched forwards, causing her to fall on the floor in a somewhat compromising positiong. And what did everyone do? Laugh.  
_"I'm no longer the queen of compromising positions... That has to top all mine"  
_Liz stated with a sly laugh, watching Katie carefully as she crawled back into her seat, crossing her arms roughly over her chest and huffing out in an unamused fashion.  
_"It's not funny!"  
_The New Zealander complained, a small smirk appearing on her lips as she allowed herself to giggle. What a way to prove a point?  
_"Well... Liz, considering you managed to land in two in less than a minute, nothing will be able to top you"  
_Stephanie stated with an almost 'innocent' smile as she leaned her head on Paul's shoulder softly.  
_"Get a life Steph"  
_Liz retorted playfully, scoffing lowly as someone's phone blared loudly.  
_"Who the fuck has PCD as their ringtone?"  
_She exclaimed, crossing her arms slightly as everyone's eyes fell on Katie – again, as she began to wrestle with her pocket to retrieve her phone.  
_"Don't even ask..."  
_Katie purred with a small roll of her blue eyes as she finally pulled her phone out of her pocket, quickly answering the call.  
_"Hello... Yeah... What's the fucker done now?... I care, why?... Well, he's not my problem anymore.. I'm going to America, so tell him I couldn't care less about what he thinks... Bye!"  
_With that, Katie growled lowly as she ended the call, shoving her phone back into her pocket roughly before pushing her fingertips back through her hair roughly.  
_"Do I dare ask what's wrong!"  
_Paul murmured hesitantly, raising his eyebrow in Katie's direction as everyone continued to stare? Didn't they have lives of their own?  
_"Apparently Dad needs money and he's using my lame excuse of a cousin to try get mine..."  
_She stated, pushing certain thoughts from her mind with a small shake of her head before tying her hair back into a ponytail, closing her eyes as she rested her head back against the seat, taking a deep breath as the speed the limo was going increased – the motorway.  
_"We'll be at the airport soon, the jet'll be waiting"  
_Vince stated with a slight nod as he attempted to change the current subject, it working somewhat.  
_"Yay!"  
_Katie exclaimed with a slight raise of her eyebrow as her eyes fell closed. How the hell was she tired?  
_"...Wake me up when we get there..."  
_She stated quietly as she turned on her side, falling asleep almost instantly. The limo was relatively quiet until they arrived at the airport. Vince groaned lowly as he got out of the car, everyone but Nat and Katie following. Someone had to wake her up.  
_"Katie! Wake up!"  
_Nat whispered slightly as she gently shook the New Zealander, biting down on her lip lightly.  
_"Ugh..."  
_Katie complained lightly as she rubbed her eyes as she slowly as she attempted to wake herself up, turning slightly so she was on her back, surprisingly still sitting up in her seat.  
_"We're here...?"  
_She questioned slightly, extending her arms and legs as she stretched.  
_"No, we're at the bottom of the world... Of course we're here, if you're talking about the airport.."  
_Nat replied with a slow, sarcastic roll of her dark green eyes, groaning lightly as she climbed out of the limo, Katie following closely behind, shielding her eyes from the light as she stumbled.  
_"Ahh... It burns!"  
_She exclaimed with a playful laugh, blinking her eyes a few times as she got them adjusted to the light, this time stumbling into the side of the limo before making her way to the back of the car, carefully opening it and taking out each bag. Dropping them onto the trolley Stephanie had 'parked' in the pavement next to the limo earlier. Huffing a small sigh, she carefully positioned each and every bag on the trolley before slamming the boot shut, grunting slightly as she jumped up to do it.  
_"They've been swimming in the wrong waters, now they're pulling me down. But I am clinging to you, never letting go. Cuz I know that you'll lift me out..."  
_The New Zealander sang quietly to herself as she pushed the trolley through the doors of the airport entrance, praying to go no one actually heard her sing. It was something she was overly insecure about, a little too much at times. But she didn't realize that Stephanie was pretty much mirroring her steps behind her, but started to slink back after hearing her sing.  
_"Wow..."  
_Stephanie exclaimed in a quiet tone, finding herself somewhat wedged between Liz and Nat.  
_"What!"  
_Nat questioned blankly, raising her eyebrow at the brunette, not really sure why she was grinning widely... This wasn't weird?  
_"That girl can sing..."  
_She replied with a soft pout, linking her arms with Liz and Nat.  
_"Really!"  
_Liz murmured, questioning Stephanie.  
_"Your ears could be hearing things again"  
_She teased with a small, playful poke of her tongue in the brunette's direction.  
_"Yes! I'm sure!"  
_Stephanie exclaimed with a small shake of her head.  
_"Hey! Katie! Stop for a second"  
_Nat yelled, quickening her pace and pulling the other two women along with her as Paul and Vince followed closely behind.  
_"Yeah!"  
_Katie murmured, turning around slowly on her heels, keeping her hands firmly on the bar of her trolley.  
_"Sing us sommin'!"  
_The third generation diva demanded playfully as a small pout formed on her glossy lips. Oh jeeze, they'd heard her, sighing defeatedly, she closed her eyes briefly as she thought of a song. Pushing her lips to the side, she kept going back to the same song.  
_"When I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, I guess I couldn't trust called your bluff, time is up cuz I've had enough.  
You were there by my side, always, down for the ride, but your joy ride just came down in flames, cuz your greed sold me out of shame, mhmm.  
After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think I hold resentment for you, but uh, uh, oh no, you're wrong, cuz if it wasn't for you, all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am, to pull through so I wanna say thank you.  
Cuz it makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder, it makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter, made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter!"  
_Katie sang, the emotion was obvious in her voice, it pretty much insinuated that the song had some meaning to her. Everyone's jaws dropped at how well she could actually sing – even Liz's. Her voice was so clear, yet gravelly and husky at the same time. Her eyes opened slowly, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingertips back through her hair slowly, pulling out her hair tie. Did she really just d that? Sing to pretty much a bunch of strangers? There were only ever three people up until now who had heard her sing, obviously, they were Tony, Lynnie and Avril.  
_"I'm not that good.."  
_She murmured, a small frown forming on her lips as she sighed heavily, turning back around on her heels and began to push her trolley again.  
_"Katie... That was amazing.."  
_Nat exclaimed with a large grin, actually a little surprised at how a 19 year old had such a big voice.  
_"Hope I don't sound like a bitch but, can we just get outta here before I turn into a blubbering mess?"  
_She murmured, pretty much ignoring Nat's compliment, not even bothering to turn and face everyone again as a billion things ran through her mind at that very second.  
_"Well... The jet should be ready to go so, why not"  
_Vince muttered with a slight shake of his head as he lead them to a private area of the airport, opening it slowly, it revealed the tarmac, with a large private jet sitting not too far away, just waiting.  
_"Dang.."  
_Katie exclaimed, pulling her sunglasses out of her bag and pushing them over her eyes then back on to the top of her head as she continued to push her bags towards the plane. A small smile appea4erd on her lips as she finally came to the realization that she was gonna live her dream, finding herself at the bottom of the stairs, she unloaded her bags, dropping them on the ground and handed the trolley to a guy who had been riding a small vechile with a whole heap of trolleys behind it. Everyone grabbed one of Katie's bags and began to walk up the stairs into the plane, dropping them at the door as the door finally shut behind them. Oh... My... God..._


	13. Thirteen: Bye, Bye, Bye!

**Thirteen. Bye, Bye, Bye!**

"Well that was fun"  
_Nat exclaimed with a small, playful laugh, running her fingers through the pink extensions in her hair, untangling the knots. Katie's eyes narrowed slight at the diva, a small pout appearing on her lips at the same time.  
_"How exactly..?"  
_Katie questioned softly, her left eyebrow raising slightly._  
"I was being sarcastic, honey"  
_The Canadian replied, a small roll of her eyes following her words. A small huff escaped the Kiwi's lips as she allowed herself to fall back into the couch, groaning a little as she landed. Pretty much everyone else doing the same.  
_"If I fall asleep, you have permission to throw water on me to wake up"  
_Katie stated as she laid to the side, not realizing her head had rested itself in Liz's lap until the diva began to stroke her hair. A small smile appeared on the 19 year olds lips as her eyes closed briefly, breathing out slightly, she let herself drift away into la la land – only to be awoken seconds later by a jolt as the plane began to move down the run way, causing her to fall off her seat and land on the floor with a slight thud.  
_"Mother Fucker"  
_The blonde exclaimed, laying there for a moment before slowly lifting her head while everyone's eyes fixed on her, huffing out lightly, Katie pouted as everyone began to laugh.  
_"Not funny guys"  
_She stated, pushing her bottom lip out further as she began to climb back up on the seat next to Liz.  
_"At least you're not like this one.."  
_Nat murmured with a slight poke of her tongue as she nudged the Glamazon's side lightly. In reply, Liz narrowed her eyes at the Neidhart but couldn't help but burst into a sudden fit og laugher which very quickly became uncontrollable, throwing her head back, she lightly scrunched up her nose.  
_"Dang... And people think I'm over the top!"  
_Katie stated as she leant back in her seat next to a rather, childish 'Beth Phoenix', as the plane finally lifted itself up into the air. A small sigh passed her lips as she shut her eyes for a moment. This was possibly the last time she'd ever be in New Zealand, maybe for the rest of her life even. Continuing to sift through her thoughts, her phone went off again. Wow. It was able to ring in mid flight! Slowly retrieving it from her pocket to find a text message from an unknown number, her eyebrow raised slightly as she opened and read it. Her blue eyes scanned the message carefully, whispering the words to herself as she went.  
_"I know I have a lot to explain, but I wish you all the best kid, hope you go far. Dad"  
_She just continued to stare blankly at the screen, bringing her hand to her mouth out of pure shock. This was totally out of the blue, now that she was leaving, her father actually gave a crap, typical. Shaking her head to herself, she cleared the screen, pushing her phone into her pocket.  
_"..Who was that?"  
_Liz questioned, wrapping an arm around her a little, embracing her in a half hug before letting go.  
_"No one important"  
_She replied, forcing a smile to appear on her lips as a woman in uniform came around to the group with a rather large trolley of food. Katie's eyes widened at everything, there was so much... But none of her 'usual'! Dammit!  
_"What! No steak, chips and eggs?"  
_She questioned, slightly disappointed at the fact. It was her favourite meal after all, but oh well. A sigh passed her lips as she sunk down into her seat, raising her eyebrow at the smirk that had suddenly appeared on Vince's lips, motioning for someone else to come over while everyone took some food from the trolley already there.  
_"This is the food you get to choose from.."  
_He stated, whipping off the sheet that was covering the trolley to reveal an array of seafood, steak, chips, roast vegetables, salads, pretty much everything that a Kiwi diet consisted of.  
_"Damn..."  
_Katie exclaimed, her eyes growing even wider, this time her jaw dropping as her eyes fixated on a large plate of seafood, leaning forward, she grabbed a hold of it, resting it in her lap as she began to knock back some oysters as it they were Vodka shots.  
_"That's some good shit"  
_She purred, a small laugh passing her lips as she stacked all the shells neatly on the side of the plate.  
_"We have another surprise for you.."  
_Stephanie stated, ignoring Katie's small outburst as she grabbed a coloured paper bag from beside her chair. The blonde rolled her eyes slightly before politely taking her 'present' from the Chairman's daughter.  
_"Sheish, it's like Christmas for me"  
_Katie giggled, carefully opening the bag to find clothes that closely resembled... ring gear? Pretty much dumping them on her lap, she found the cape type thing Tony and Lynnie had given her, along with a corset that bore a silver fern on the stomach and some majorly short shorts.  
_"..Dang.. I can imagine what Avril would say already?"  
_She exclaimed with a small snigger, carefully folding and repacking the outfit away._  
"Now what's that!"  
_Nat questioned, raising her eyebrow at Katie as she crossed her arms.  
_"Slut much?"  
_The blonde stated with an added laugh, slowly getting up from her seat and wandering over to her other bags, placing it on top of one of them. Pausing for a moment, she pushed her hands deep into the back pockets of her jeans before walking back to her seat, pulling her hands out quickly before she sat back down, softly ruffling her hair.  
_"I can't believe I'm doing this"  
_She exclaimed as a small smile crept onto her lips, slouching down in her seat, her feet hit the handbag she'd dropped there when she'd got on the plane. A small smirk replaced her smile as she lent forwards, grabbing the strap of her bag and pulling it into her lap as she began to rummage through it in search of something. Her beloved iPod Touch, but for some reason she didn't actually know herself that was what she was looking for.  
_"What the fuck am I looking for..."  
_Katie mumbled, trailing her fingertip along her lower lips as she continued to look with her other hand, a large grin appearing on her lips as she pulled it out. Her iPod, along with its docking station. Quickly assembling it on the table, she began to scan through her music, her mind finally setting on a song. Pushing a couple more buttons, and adjusting the volume. A small smirk appearing on her lips as a mash up she'd made began to play.  
_"I dare you all to try guess all the songs mixed into this"  
_The newest diva exclaimed rather proudly as she lent back in her seat for what had to be the millionth time, her blue eyes scanning everyone's faces as they listened carefully, laughing to herself as they began mumbling to one another.  
_"Got it!"  
_Nat yelled, raising her hands above her head in celebration, and she could've been wrong..._  
"Knock ya self out chick!"  
_The 19 year old purred with a small laugh, turning down the volume of the music so everyone could hear Nat, even though her voice was overly loud in the first place, crossing her arms, the blonde waited._  
"There's the... Hart Dynasty theme, Lisa's theme, Steph's theme, Liz's theme, Cena's theme, Mel's theme and this one song... But I wouldn't be able to tell you what it is if my life depended on it"  
_The third generation diva murmured, listing the songs, well, the music she was sure of but pouted at the fact she couldn't think of the last one. Gah!  
_"No one's gonna guess it, trust me!"  
_Katie sniggered, crossing her arms proudly as she pursed her lips out into a playful smirk.  
_"I know I heard the word lifeline..."  
_Liz murmured as she run her fingertips back through her blonde hair, tilting her head as she shrugged lamely.  
_"I'll sing ya the original song..."  
_She exclaimed, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes for a moment, she allowed her mind to run over the lyrics...  
_"I have this sinking feeling, something's weighing me down, I am completely saturated. The waves are crashing closer, my feet already drowned, doing the thing I said I hated.  
They've been swimming in the wrong waters, now they're pulling me down. But I'll be clinging to you, never letting go, cuz I know you'll lift me out.  
Have your way here, keep me afloat cuz I know I'll sink without you. Take this ocean of pain that is mine, throw me a lifeline..."  
_With that, Katie fell silent, her blue eyes again scanning everyone's faces. Why were their jaws dropped? She wondered quietly to herself, she knew there were so many better than her, yet almost everyone was acting as if she were the best in the world. Glancing to the side of her, the blonde rolled her eyes as she used the back of her hand to close Liz's mouth.  
_"I'm not that good.."  
_She stated with a small shake of her head, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, for some reason beginning to feel a little uneasy. Maybe it was the fact she hadn't been in a plane since she was 16.  
_"I beg to differ"  
_Paul stated, finally breaking his own silence as he lent over and patted Katie's shoulder lightly. She'd completely forgotten he was sitting next to her. A small smile slowly began to appear on her lips at the compliment, her cheeks becoming a light pink colour.  
_"You really think I'm good?"  
_She questioned, running her fingertips back through her hair lightly, wondering where her hair tie had gone considering her fingers went right through this time. To be honest, she was slightly embarrassed, she hadn't been complimented this much since.. never!  
_"No! We think you're tone deaf..."  
_Nat muttered fakely with a small roll of her dark green eyes.  
_"Of course we think you're good!"  
_She added, pursing her lips out into a small pout with a slight shake of her head, causing her blonde hair to ruffle lightly, huffing out at a small thought. What was with Katie's resistance to compliments?  
_"We should all probably get some sleep... We have quite a long flight a head of us.."  
_Vince muttered, pretty much just randomly entering himself into the conversation. A small yawn escaped the chairman's lips as he spoke which in turn set everyone else off. But when it was Katie's turn to yawn, someone poked at her sides. Her blue eyes narrowed at the blonde sitting next to her, who had a seemingly 'innocent' grin fixed on her lips.  
_"Liz..."  
_Katie mumbled with a slight shake of her head, resting it on Liz's shoulder as a small pout formed on her lips. Blinking a few times, the New Zealander finally allowed her eyes to fall closed, sighing lightly as she felt an arm wrap around her body tightly. It allowed her to relax when she realized it was Liz. Taking a few moments, she finally drifted off to sleep and after about thirty minutes everyone's eyes had closed, presumably, them all asleep. And the entire flight, no one stirred, it was dead silent. Dang.. They must've been tired._


	14. Fourteen: New Roots

**Fourteen. New Roots.**

"Holy shit!"  
_Katie yelled as she felt a sudden jolt, instantly waking up from her what seemed to be only short sleep. Her eyes widened slightly as she scanned the area, blinking blankly before she buried her head into Liz's shoulder.  
_"Ugh! Already?"  
_She questioned, lifting her head for the divas shoulder, burying it in the palms of her hands instead, running her fingertips down her cheeks. Leaning back in her seat, her eyes wandered to the windows, watching as other planes passed them on the tarmac. Dang... That was a short flight, well... She had been sleeping the entire time so that's what it seemed.  
_"Did we sleep the entire time!"  
_Nat questioned, stretching her arms as a big yawn passed her lips, huffing out heavily as she lent against the arm of her chair.  
_"It wouldn't surprise me to be honest."  
_Stephanie murmured, a yawn passing her own lips too.  
_"Damn you Nat!"  
_She exclaimed, grabbing the pillow that her head had been resting on, hurling it at the Neidhart, hitting her in the side of the face, which caused the entire group to burst into a small fit of hysterical laughter.  
_"Shut! It!"  
_Nat yelled, crossing her arms across her chest as a childish pout crept its way onto her lips. Huffing out, the blonde sat herself upright.  
_"NEVERR!"  
_Liz exclaimed, only just managing to speak through her laughter.  
_"So it's true then... Blondes are crazy"  
_Vince muttered, no one had actually noticed he was awake until he spoke. Receiving glares from everyone except Stephanie. Damn Brunette...  
_"I'd be careful if I was you, we could kick your ass if we wanted"  
_Katie stated, playfully threatening the chairman as a somewhat evil laugh passed her lips, but she was only kidding – for now.  
_"I can see it now... Wrestlemania Main Event, Vince McMahon versus Krystal Kayne!"  
_She purred, going quiet for a moment before bursting into another small fit of laughter. Dammit!  
_"And people think I laugh too much!"  
_Stephanie stated with a small pout, herself beginning to resist the sudden urge to laugh, burying her head into Paul's shoulder as a short outburst of giggles passed her lips.  
_"The thing is, you do though"  
_Paul and Vince replied in unison, resulting the pair exchanging glances with their eyebrows raised as the jet came to a sudden stop causing everyone to have to brace themselves so they wouldn't fall onto the floor, yet a couple not doing it in time, them all laughing because of it.  
_"So where am I gonna be kickin' it!"  
_Katie questioned as her laughter began to fade to small giggled, pushing herself up off the floor, her seeming to be the only one doing it before she lent herself against a table, only to fall to the side of her, landing abruptly on Liz's stomach.  
_"God.. Kill me why don't you?"  
_The Glamazon groaned, shaking her head slightly at the New Zealander as she rested her hand just above Katie's head.  
_"My pleasure..."  
_Katie purred in reply, her tone of voice slightly evil as she sat up a little, lightly jumping on Liz's stomach which caused the older diva to laugh more than anything, placing her hands on the New Zealanders back to push her off, but it just wasn't happening.  
_"This is not normal!"  
_Liz yelled as she pretended to struggle, a small, 'innocent' grin appearing on her lips as she lifted her leg up and gently wrapped it around Katie's neck, textbook head scissors.  
_"Fuckk!"  
_The New Zealander murmured lowly, pushing against Liz's legs to move them, but it wasn't working at all. Struggling slightly before shifting her body around, locking Liz in a head scissors of her own. Awkward would be an understatement at that moment, and not that the pair could see it, but everyone's jaws had dropped at the sight. Now this wasn't exactly something you see every day, one of WWE's most dominant divas tied up in a head scissors war with the newest accolade.  
_"Rawr!"  
_Katie yelled playfully as she released her grip on Liz's head, lifting both of her legs up, and somewhat jumping to her feet with a small groan, righting herself as she flattened the creases in her clothing.  
_"Take that, biatch!"  
_The blonde exclaimed, poking her tongue out the side of her mouth as a small, playful giggle passed her lips.  
_"You wait Kiwi, you just wait"  
_Liz stated, the tone of her voice turning serious as her blue eyes narrowed at Katie, who went silent almost instantly. Dang.. The woman could be intimidating when she wanted to be. Allowing herself to fall back into the seat, she stayed quiet for the remainder of the journey in the plane, well, everyone did until it came to a complete stop.  
_"That's us"  
_Vince stated, clearing his throat as he broke the awkward silence that had become of the area, his voice somewhat cheerful as he got to his feet, brushing the creased out of his jacket before making his way towards the front of the plane, and was soon followed by Stephanie and Paul, then a few moments later, Nat. With them leaving, only Liz and Katie remained, setting themselves in a slight staredown, neither of them wanting to move.  
_"..We should probably go"  
_Kati mumbled, finally breaking the stare as she glanced down at the ground, not even risking the chance of allowing herself to smile. This was scaring the life outta her.  
_"RAWR!"  
_Liz yelled playfully, lunging at Katie with open arms as she embraced her in a welcoming hug. Out of instinct, Katie squeaked loudly, she could blame Avril for that habit.  
_"Damn you Phoenix!"  
_Katie exclaimed with a somewhat unimpressed pout forming on her lips as she huffed out, reluctantly returning the hug from the Glamazon, her blue eyes rolling playfully as she felt herself being pushed roughly towards the front of the plane.  
_"Can't wait till we get onscreen"  
_Liz exclaimed, her eyes narrowing in a playful fashion as she released her grip on the New Zealander, instead, having a single arm wrapped around her shoulders, kinda pushing her down the stairs with a small smirk crawling onto her lips at the site of another limo.  
_"Shit! My bags!"  
_Katie yelled, ducking back under Liz's arm, bounding up the steps and into the plane to where her bags were. Emphasis on the were.  
_"What the faa..."  
_She murmured lowly under her breath, her eyebrow rose slightly. Her bags, they were... gone. She could've sworn that she'd seen them just a few seconds ago. Turning back around, Katie ran to the aeroplane door, jumping on the rail of the steps and sliding down skilfully, stumbling slightly as she reached the bottom and her feet hit the ground – only just managing not to fall flat on her face. Composing herself quickly, she ran her fingers back through her hair slowly as she bit down on her lip. Her bags had to be there somewhere, she hadn't touched them since she packed them on the plane in the first place. Pushing her lips to the side softly at the sound of groaning, it could've been only one thing. She sighed with relief, as she caught sight of some guy loading them into the back of a limo while everyone else was laughing. Damn them.  
_"I'mma get y'all for that"  
_Katie threatened playfully as she narrowed her eyes in on the small group of WWE Staff, pursing her lips out into a small, devilish pout whist she made her way over to the limo, the hem of her jeans scuffing along the ground. Ahh well.  
_"You'll never top that, we owned you're as.. in a way"  
_Paul exclaimed, triumphantly crossing his arms over her chest as a low chuckle passed his lips.  
_"This coming from a man who got his ass beat and served to him on a silver platter my a girl in an arm wrestle"  
_The blonde shot back quickly, standing herself in front of Paul having to stare up at him slightly as a proud smirk crawled onto her lips. God, this was fun.  
_"Shut it!"  
_He muttered back, a small frown forming on his lips as he shook his head at the newest 'diva'.  
_"Now, now children! There's no need for fighting"  
_Vince murmured in a 'tsk tsk' tone of voice, a rather obvious snigger passing his lips as he opened the door to the limo before he lent up against the side of it.  
_"We can fight if we wanna"  
_Katie purred, an innocent grin appearing on her lips as she gently nudged at Paul's rib cage, this his jaw lightly with her fist. It had seemed like a good idea at the time until she found herself literally seconds later slung over someone's shoulder – and it wasn't Paul's. Placing her hands firmly on the person's hips to stop herself from sliding off, she gathered it was one of the girls – no guy could ever have so much 'junk'. Allowing a low growl to pass her lips, she scowled.  
_"What! The! Fuck!"  
_She snarled, tempted to hit them in the tail bone, or kidney, but deciding against it because they could drop her – would not be fun.  
_"I told ya I'd get you"  
_Liz exclaimed, a low snigger passing her lips as she lifted Katie upwards to readjust the position she was in on her shoulder.  
_"I repeat... Damn you Phoenix"  
_Katie scowled lowly, after a few moments of relatively awkward silence, the New Zealander suddenly burst into a small fit of childish laughter. Oh great...  
_"You laugh way too much"  
_Stephanie exclaimed with a seemingly serious tone, until she burst into a fit of laughter herself. Whatta way to prove a point, huh? A small smirk began to play on Mulane's lips as she managed to push herself upright within Liz's grasp, only just able to balance herself with her hands resting on her shoulders.  
_"Fuckk.."  
_Liz mumbled under her breath, instantly letting go of the now awkward hold she had on Katie, shaking her head out of slight disappointment.  
_"Well... You tried"  
_Katie exclaimed with an 'innocent' grin, tilting her head to the side as she slowly began to back away, she didn't really wanna risk anything, not now anyways. Huffing out slightly she turned swiftly on her heels, only to find herself running into a bunch of flight staff.  
_"Sorry..."  
_She murmured softly, stepping to the side and walking around the group as she grabbed at her sides only to end up turning back, only then realizing that she'd gone in the wrong direction. Exhaling deeply, the blonde semi-jogged over to the limo, opening the door and disappearing inside, pretty much slamming the door behind her as she slid into the furthest corner of the limo pulling her knees to her chest, the back of the limo lowering with the backing of her bags. Resting her chin on the top of her knee's, she snapped her eyes shut as tightly as she could, feeling the tears beginning to gather. Pressing her lips together in an attempt to hinder her cries, the 19 year old sat there in complete silence. It had finally hit her, she wasn't in New Zealand anymore, her dreams, her fantasies, they were all coming true. Holy shit.  
_"I can't believe I'm really here"  
_She murmured quietly to herself as she heard the muffled voices of her now, 'work mates'. Sighing heavily she began to feel tears trickle down her cheeks, sniffling lowly.  
_"You okay in there?"  
_Katie heard Vince call as his fist came down on the roof of the car, causing her to jump slightly, her response a shake of her head.  
_"Define okay?"  
_She yelled back, her voice shaking heavily. She was gonna have to learn how to hide that. In all honesty, she was sick and tired of the tears, of the crying. It was all officially at the top of her 'To Kill' list. Burying her head into her knees, she didn't even bother to lift her head at the sound of the car door opening, it dipping to the side slightly as someone got in.  
_"Katie...?"  
_A rather gruff voice questioned – it definitely wasn't Vince's. Not even bothering to look, Katie just sat there, the tears pouring down her face, the only sound she really made was sniffling, and breathing.  
_"What!"  
_She snapped sharply, her jaw clenching tightly to hinder the shakiness of her voice.  
_"Are you okay?"  
_Paul questioned, sitting himself down next to the 19 year old, crossing his legs and turning his body in the direction of her.  
_"To be honest, no... Not really!"  
_The blonde murmured quietly, finally lifting her head from its rather uncomfortable position on the top of her knees, the gaze of her blue eyes meeting Paul's.  
_"What's wrong?"  
_He questioned hesitantly, a small, belittled sigh passing his lips as the voices of the group standing outside began to fade away somewhat. Must've decided to go somewhere, and once again, Katie shook her head. Biting down on her lip softly, she lowered her head ever so slightly.  
_"I.. I just realized something... I have nothing anymore"  
_She exclaimed, almost stuttering that entire sentence only just managing to keep composure. Damn her and her stupid depressive modes.  
_"...If I ever leave WWE, or get fired or whatever... If I go back home, I'll have nothing, no family, no friends.. Av's, Lynnie and Tony will probably forget about me. Prob—"  
_Katie began to ramble, almost blubbering as she felt a finger pressed against her lips, causing her to stop speaking almost instantly, even huff out, but still, the tears continued to fall.  
_"Listen Katie... Worry about all that shit when that time comes, okay? You shouldn't be worrying about that now..."  
_Paul stated, gently wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder in a hopefully comforting, half hug, hesitantly resting his head on top of hers. Pushing her lips out into a small, yet upset pout, finally letting go of her knees, putting her feet firmly on the floor and wrapped her own arms tightly around Paul. If only her own father had been this supportive of her. She didn't even know Paul and he felt like more of a Dad than her own ever did.  
_"I wish my Dad was more like you..."  
_She murmured, burying her head into his side, only to end up jumping at the sound of her cell phone ringing, causing her to release her grip on the Paul so she could pull her phone from her pocket.  
_"...Hello!"  
_She whispered in to the receiver of it, sniffling quietly.  
_"Umm, yeah, why exactly?... Why should I care?... Lemme guess, the fucked died of alcohol poisoning, right?... I don't give a flying fuck, okay? Don't call this number EVER again!"  
_With that, Katie angrily pushed the 'End Call' button on her phone, literally shoving it back into her pocket with a slight growl.  
_"Finally, the fucker died, now I pretty much have NO family"  
_She murmured quietly, a small wave of anger running through her body, causing her jaw to mother fucker finally died. Shouldn't she be happy about it! She did hate her father after all. Katie couldn't help but be angry. Wrapping her arms tightly around Paul again, she buried her head into his chest, bursting into an angry fit of tears, growling underneath her breath.  
_"The fucker died on me!"  
_She exclaimed angrily. Paul allowed a heavy sigh to pass his lips as he wrapped his arms around the younger New Zealander in a fatherly fashion.  
_"Your Dad I'm guessing..."  
_Paul murmured, resting his chin softly on top of the New Zealanders head. Katie replied with a simple nod, biting down lightly on her lip as it began to quiver.  
_"Of all the fucking days he could've fucking died, he had to do it today!"  
_Katie stated with a low snarl, the tears slowly streaking her cheeks, her eyes becoming bloodshot as her make up slowly started to seep through the moisture on her cheeks.  
_"Do you wanna go back for his funeral?"  
_He questioned carefully, his tone softening yet still rather rough at that. She shook her head violently from side to side in reply to the question. No way in hell was she going to give up this opportunity. A small smirk began to appear on the girls face.  
_"Hell no! I'm gonna kick some ass"  
_Katie exclaimed, forcing a smile to appear on her pale lips, her mood lifting slightly at the thought of competing. She wasn't going to let her good for nothing father ruin this, not now, not ever.  
_"I honestly couldn't care less about that worthless ass, he drank himself to death more likely than not"  
_She stated with a small snigger, she knew it would've happened sooner or later, it was inevitable considering the amount of alcohol he would consume on a daily basis. Finally letting go of the vice-like grip she'd had around Paul, the blonde lightly pushed her fingertips back through her hair as the superstars thumb ran across her face, trying to wipe away all the traces of her tears as the murmuring of voices outside got louder, and louder. They were sure as hell gonna notice the fact her eyes were bloodshot and was now make-up less. Oh well.  
_"What'd I miss?"  
_Stephanie exclaimed cheerfully as she jumped into the car, it rocking slightly as she slid to the end of the seat opposite Katie and Paul. The New Zealander simply shook her head, hopefully she would figure out she meant that she didn't really wanna talk about it.  
_"I'll tell ya later"  
_Paul muttered, messing up Katie's straightened locks in a playful manner only to have her slap his hand away.  
_"Don't touch the hair!"  
_She exclaimed, pushing her lips out into a childish pout, her bright blue eyes narrowing threatfully in the direction of the long-locked superstar.  
_"You have no idea how long it took me to get it pretty damn near perfect!"  
_Katie stated as she began to smooth it out to its previous state – which was rather flat. All apart from the small flick she'd put into the bottom.  
_"Well... You are a girl, so I'mma guess it took forever?"  
_Paul proclaimed in a cocky tone, a slight chuckle managing to pass his lips at around the same time Liz and Nat had found their way into the limo, both women instantly shooting a disapproving look in his direction before slapping him across the chest, Katie is too.  
_"You so asked for that, Paul"  
_Vince murmured in a rather serious tone of voice as a sly smirk began to crawl onto his features, allowing his head to shake slowly from side to side.  
_"That was fun, can I do it again?"  
_Katie questioned in an enthusiastic manner, allowing an 'innocent' smile to form on her still lightly glossed lips before she pushed them out into a pleading look.  
_"No! Steph beats me up enough"  
_Paul mumbled, rubbing the right side of his chest lightly with the palm of his hand as his head shook, a heavy, gruff chuckle passing his lips.  
_"It's true.."  
_Stephanie chimed in reassuringly as her head bobbled up and down a few times. Changing the bobble to a shake, she allowed a small smirk to form on her lips as she ran her thumb over the top of her acrylic nails.  
_"It's rather fun"  
_She added nonchalantly.  
_"I bet.."  
_Katie stated with a slight roll of her eyes as she pushed Paul off the seat beside her and in Stephanie's general direction"  
_"Enjoy"  
_She purred with a playful wink as Nat and Liz joined her side of the limousine. Pursing her lips outwards in reply to Paul's eye narrow, she thought carefully for a moment, noticing his lips beginning to part – she decided to interrupt him, just to be a bitch.  
_"...Remember? I kicked your ass at arm wrestling"  
_The New Zealander exclaimed poshly, an obvious fake, yet 'innocent' smile crawling onto her features as she softly lent her head against Nat's shoulder, watching Paul and Stephanie becoming lovey-dovey all of a sudden, causing her eyes to roll.  
_"You're never gonna let that down are you?"  
_Paul murmured, shaking his head slowly from side to side as a small chuckle began to emit from his mouth, lightly nuzzling against Stephanie's cheek.  
_"Probably not"  
_She replied, poking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth lightly. Allowing a quiet sigh to pass her lips following it, Katie pulled her knees up to her chest and got into a more comfortable position on Nat's shoulder.  
_"N'awww! Is Kiwi sweepy?"  
_Nat cooed with a soft purse out of her lips as she ran her fingertips slowly through the ends of Katie's hair, who in reply simply nodded her head, coincidentally, a large yawn passing her lips.  
_"Yesh! Kiwi is sweepy!"  
_She murmured in a childish tone, another quiet, yet this time contented sigh passing her lips as her eyes began to flutter closed.  
_"Well, you better get some shut eye then"  
_Vice stated as he cleared his throat, straightening his tie up somewhat in a professional manner. AT that, Katie's eyes snapped open, her eyebrow raising out of slight confusion. Huh?  
_"...Why?"  
_She questioned softly, pursing her lip outwards before she forced them to the side, her bright blue eyes focussing on the Chairman's expression. Yikes. He was unreadable.  
_"You're debuting tonight"  
_He added lowly, sinking back into his seat as he pulled on the collar of his jacket. Katie's eyes widened almost instantly. She was debuting? Tonight? Already? No way! She had to have been hearing this wrong, she just had to be. She allowed those three words to echo back through her mind a few times over.  
_"Ar... Are you being serious?"  
_Katie questioned, stuttering her own words as she glanced around at everyones faces, ,they were seemingly blank – did they even know? She wouldn'tve been able to tell if they were smiling or frowning anyways, the shock that had consumed her had clouded her judgement.  
_"Deadly"  
_Vince murmured in reply, placing his hands against the back of his head. Shaking her head in slight disbelief, she tried to process everything that had happened in just a matter of days. Wow. It was so overwhelming.  
_"M.. May I ask wh.. who I'm up against?"  
_Katie stuttered once again, biting down on the end of her finger in a nervous fashion. Wow.. Just wow. She was nowhere near ready for this. She couldn't be, could she?  
_"You're gonna have to wait and see about that..."  
_Stephanie interrupted quickly with a sly, near evil smile. This slightly worried the 19 year old, how could she go into this, not knowing, or being able to prepare for her match? Oh boy..  
_"Trust me Katie, you'll enjoy it"  
_She added quickly, softening her smile in hope to lessen the worry that seemed to be seepning through Katie's features as she lent her head up against Paul's shoulder.  
_"Right.. Okay, I'm gonna sleep now"  
_Katie murmured, snuggling under Nat's arm, her head resting up against the Dungeon Diva's shoulder as her eyes closed again, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep – again._


	15. Fifteen: AweStruck

**Fifteen. Awe Stuck**

"Katie! Katie! Wake up!"  
_Nat exclaimed as she violently shook the 19 year old with a small smirk painted onto her lips. Groaning slightly, Katie's eyes battered open having to adjust them to the light that beemed into her eyes through the door that was opened just a crack. Squinting somewhat, the newly acquired WWE diva looked out the door, her eyes falling on a large sign reading 'Madison Square Garden'/ Her eyes widening almost instantly.  
_"Holy snapping duck shit"  
_She exclaimed, pushing herself up off the seat, yawning quietly as she crawled out the door, stumbling out of the limo as her jeans began to scuff over the gravel before she finally froze in place. Her jaw dropped slightly, she may've seen the sign, but it was honestly too good to be true.  
_ "Madison Square Garden? I'm debuting at Madison Square Garden?"  
_Katie yelled, an extremely bright smile appearing on her lips as she turned around to face everyone, trying her best not to start jumping up and down like a little girl  
_"Would we be here otherwise?"  
_Vince muttered with a rather serious tone as he lightly pulled the collar of his jacket. Katie raised her eyebrow slightly, her lips pursing outwards in slight annoyance. She so badly wanted to say something there...  
_"I would so, totally say something right now but I'd most likely sound like an uptight biatch..."  
_She exclaimed, an almost innocent smile crawling onto her features.  
_"...And we've already got enough of them"  
_Paul stated with a sly chuckle, lightly nudging Stephanie in the lower part of her rib cage, who in reply shot him a disapproving look, her dark eyes narrowing playfully.  
_"Ooo, you're so in the shit now"  
_Katie exclaimed with a small wink as she wandered around to the back of the limo, pulling out the bag that had her ring gear in it, a small smirk beginning to crease her lips. Time to have some fun. She thought quietly to herself. Shutting the boot roughly, she childishly skipped back over to the others with a small smile.  
_"Now can I know who I'm up against! Please?"  
_She murmured, her tone leaking with childishness as she spoke, a rather believable and overly cute puppy dog look appearing on her face.  
_"C'mon Vince, you can't say no to that!"  
_Liz stated, gently wrapping her arm around Katie's shoulders, her head leaning on top of the 19 year olds as she pushed her own lips out into a small pout.  
_"Yeah Vince! C'mon! Tell her who's ass she gets to kick the holy crap outta"  
_Nat herself exclaimed, crossing her arms neatly across her chest, allowing her dark green eyes tol roll playfully.  
_"Okay, fine..."  
_Vice murmured with a small shake of his head, allowing a small sigh to pass his lips as his dark eyes diverted over to Katie, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it roughly with the palm of his hand.  
_"Michelle McCool"  
_He stated, pushing his lips to the side. Not exactly a way to be treating a newbie, which he kinda figured that everyone was thinking considering they'd all fallen silent, a rather awkward silent too. Katie allowed her bright blue eyes to fall to the ground as she pushed her own lips to the side.  
_"You say that like it's a bad thing"  
_She murmured huskily, a devilish grin appearing on her lips as she lifted her head, flicking it to the side as her bright blue eyes focussed themselves on the Chairman's face.  
_"It is considering that Jonah mentioned you wanted to be a heel competitor"  
_Vince murmured with a small shrug of his shoulders as he pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants.  
_"I'm flexible... Anyways, faces are better"  
_Katie exclaimed with a large grin, a small giggle passing her lips as her arms lightly wrapped around Liz, who hadn't talked for a while.  
_"To the arena"  
_The Kiwi exclaimed, suddenly letting go of Liz and pretty much running towards the entrance of the arena, striking a 'Superman-eqsue' pose, stumbling purposely as she broke into a jog.  
_"Jeeze, you're an eager one"  
_Stephanie exclaimed, shaking her head playfully as the group all broke into a slow jog, well, all except Vince that is. Turning around a bit, Katie's eyes widened to find everyone jogging towards her and the arena.  
_"Shit!"  
_She murmured, side stepping slightly before practically sprinting through the front doors, and inevitably, the others sped up to, all laughing rather loudly. Taking controlled breaths, Katie ran through a big, confusing maze of hallways, glancing down other routes, keeping an eye on the signs on doors she passed just to keep note. Bursting through a big set of hydraulic doors, a low groan passed her lips. Continuing to run straight ahead, she slid underneath the bottom rope and into the ring. Bottom Rope? Ring? No way!  
_"Oh my damn..."  
_The diva exclaimed, trailing her fingertips back through her hair as she slowly clambered to her feet. Biting down on her lip roughly, the blonde began to turn in slow circles, her eyes carefully looking at the rows of empty seats. Her concentration was suddenly broken as everyone else pushed through the same doors she had, small smirks forming on their lips.  
_"Katie, meet Madison Square Garden, Madison Square Garden, meet Katie"  
_Vince exclaimed, you could practically feel the sarcasm dripping from his words, but it was the eye rolling that more or less gave it away. Pursing her lips out slightly, the blonde watching carefully as the others slid into the ring. Running her tongue over her upper lip, her eyes suddenly lock on the top rope. God, it was so tempting.  
_"Go on! You know you want to!"  
_Nat teased, nodding over at the ropes. Katie roughly bit down on her lower lip as her eyes shifted quickly between the Canadian and the turnbuckle on the top ropes.  
_"Should I?"  
_She questioned, raising her eyebrow slightly. She was genuinely contemplating on getting up there and landing in the splits, it would definitely get the adrenaline running for later that night.  
_"Le duhh!"  
_Liz exclaimed, finally righting herself into a standing position with her arms crossed firmly over her chest as she threw her hip out to the side lightly. With that, a small devilish smirk began to appear on her lips as she stepped through the second rope onto the ring apron. Taking in a deep breath, she climbed the ropes and carefully positioned her feet on either side of the turnbuckle. Composing herself, Katie slowly stood up; focussing her attention on the spot she'd want to end up landing in. With that, and another deep breath, the blonde bent her knees and propelled herself forwards, flipping in a complete circle as she extended her legs out to the side, landing in the perfect splits. Exhaling deeply, she lent forwards, extending her arms out before she slid back slightly, pushing herself up a little as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder with a bright grin.  
_"What'cha think?"  
_Katie purred, her lips slowly forming a small, seductive shape as there was a loud round of applause echoed through the arena, which caused her bright blue eyes to roll playfully in reply.  
_"Gets better every time"  
_Nat exclaimed, poking her tongue out in a childish manner before extending her arm out to aid Katie to her feet. Politely taking the divas hand, the 19 year old pulled herself up to her feet, lightly huffing out as she straightened out her clothes.  
_"Oh, ain't it just?"  
_The New Zealander stated proudly, pushing her fingertips back through her hair slowly before a belittled sigh passed her lips.  
_"It's so hard to believe I'm here"  
_She murmured with a small laugh, crossing an arm across her stomach as her other hand rested on her hip. The butterflies began to rise up from the pit of her stomach, it was all so surreal. This just wasn't happening. It seemed to be one of those, 'It's too good to be true' moments, but it was all truly, completely real.  
_"Well, you better start believing it sweetheart, you're debut in less than a few hours"  
_Liz exclaimed, a slight purr passing her lips as she trailed her lip slowly over the lower one. Rolling her eyes sarcastically, Katie quietly cleared her throat.  
_"I do need ring gear you know, I think I dropped it somewhere on the way"  
_Katie murmured, her head tilting to the side innocently as she began to chew lightly on her lower lip, exhaling a guilty sigh.  
_"This bag?"  
_The Neidhart questioned, pulling the same coloured bag from behind her back, a small smirk appearing on her lips as her tongue began to trail slowly over her teeth. Katie's head tilted firther to the side, her eyebrow raising upwards as her lips formed a small pout.  
_"Yes... You're gonna make me do something to get it back though, aren't you?"  
_She questioned with a hesitant, yet husky tone, taking slow steps towards the Canadian, continually glancing down at the bag, and then back up at the dark emerald eyes.  
_"...Maybe"  
_Nat sniggered lowly in reply, sending a playful wink in Katie's direction as she began to walk backwards towards the ropes.  
_"If it involves running, you're utterly screwed, 100 metres in 13.5 seconds"  
_The blonde stated triumphantly, crossing her arms firmly over her chest in an arrogant fashion as she threw her hip to the side.  
_"Pfft! How many clean and jerks can you do in one session, eh?"  
_Natalie questioned, raising her eyebrow lightly as a small smirk appeared on her glossy lips. Katie's face went blank momentarily as a quiet sigh passed her lips, bowing her head lightly._  
"...43"  
_She muttered lowly, pushing her fingertips back through her hair slowly.  
_"But that's at like, 150 pounds, I can do more with less, and vice versa"  
_Katie added with a rather lame shrug of her shoulders, glancing over at the pink and blonde diva pushing her lips to the side lightly. Everyone's jaws dropped. That was a lot more than Nat or Liz could ever do.  
_"Holy crap"  
_Nat exclaimed, literally tossing the bag at Katie, who fumbled slightly as she attempted to catch it.  
_"Bahahaa! Nice try!"  
_The New Zealander purred evilly, pursing her lips outwards as she opened a bag, taking a quick look at the outfit.  
_"It's gonna be interesting wrestling in a corset and booty shorts"  
_She stated with a small giggle, her head tilting to the front causing her fringe to fall over her face, followed by the rest of her hair. Damn, the tie must've broken. Allowing her shoulders to lower, she huffed out. With that, she trailed her fingertips back through her hair again, taking a moment, she walked around in a circle, her eyes scanning all the empty seats again.  
_"Wow.. Just, wow.."  
_She whispered to herself, biting down on her lip lightly, a small smile began to wash over her lips, causing her skin to glow healthily. Now that was something that hadn't happened in a very, very long time – and this was genuine.  
_"What happened now?"  
_The 19 year old questioned, keeping her eyes fixed on the grandstands for a while. She was still, only just getting her head wrapped around it all.  
_"Well, you can go get changed, warm up, sleep and then compete?"  
_Liz exclaimed, wandering towards Katie and wrapping her arm loosely around her shoulders, she knew what it was like to debut but she took a few weeks herself to actually compete in a match on the main roster.  
_"Oo, sounds fun!"  
_She stated with a rather forced smile this time. The nerves had begun to rise with every passing moment and at an increasing rate. Oh God! Oh God! Inhaling deeply, the New Zealander somewhat tried to hide herself under Liz's arm, but sadly, it just wasn't working._


	16. Sixteen: Preparation

**Sixteen. Preparation.**

"Then get cho ass into gear!"  
_Natalya exclaimed rather loudly as she playfully kicked Katie in the ass, causing her to stumble forwards. Clearing her throat, the blonde straightened herself out before folding her arms neatly across her chest as she turned around, tapping her heel lightly against the mat.  
_"Hmm... I might warm up first"  
_Katie sniggered, a relatively evil smirk appearing on her lips as her blue eyes narrowed in on the Neidhart, her tongue trailing slowly over her upper lip. Nat's head tilted to the side slightly, her eyebrow raising in obvious confusion.  
_"Me?"  
_She mouthed, pointing to herself as she glanced around for a moment then down at her outsit before slowly returning her gaze back to Katie, simply nodding in reply. She pushed her fingertips back through her waved hair slowly as she huffed out.  
_"..Shit"  
_Nat muttered, shaking her head slowly; maybe it wasn't the best idea to've worn strappy high heels today. With that, she took a few steps to the side, leaning back into the corner turncuckle as she began to examine Katie over carefully. The only weakness she could find or knew about what her knee.  
_"Wow.."  
_The New Zealander purred, a small giggle passing her lips as she pouted"  
_"...I wasn't being serious chick! I'll just go for a run on the treadmill or something"  
_You could practically see the relief run through Nat, her eyes falling closed for a moment.  
_"Don't ever do that again"  
_Nat exclaimed, scowling at Katie slightly as she pushed off of the turnbuckle roughly. Laughing in a playful manner, Katie wandered towards the Neidhart, flinging her arms around her to lock in a tight hug.  
_"..and if I do?"  
_Katie stated, a small yet sadistic smirk forming on her lips as her tongue trailed slowly along her teeth. She couldn't help but laugh evilly – it was highly amusing.  
_"I feel a Nattie by Nature commin' in the near future"  
_Liz sung in an innocent fashion, purring lowly as her lips pursed outwards. Taking a moment to think to herself, the New Zealander allowed herself to imagine the manoeuvre in her mind. Ahh, that surfboard submission.. thing.  
_"I feel a Jaded in the air.."  
_She sung back, flashing a playful look in Liz's direction, her bright blue eyes narrowing playfully before she let go on Nat.  
_"Okay... I'll shut up now"  
_The Glamazon murmured, shaking her head slowly as herself, Stephanie and Paul slowly exited the ring, pushing back through the hydraulic doors and disappearing into the depths of the backstage hallways leaving only Katie, Vince and Natalie in the middle of the arena.  
_"...So?"  
_Katie murmured, rocking back on her heels as she clasped her hands together out in front of her, her lips pressing together lightly waiting a few moments before she made a small, quit pop sound.  
_"So, you ready?"  
_Mr. McMahon questioned, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his suit pants, carefully scanning the new divas body language, but not even finding one hint of nervousness in her stance – even though that was exactly what she was feeling.  
_"As ready as I'll ever be"  
_She replied cheerfully, flashing the chairman a bright, teeth baring grin as she pushed a lock of her long blonde hair behind her ear lightly. Sadly, it happened to be almost the same colour as a lot of the bimbo's around here, i.e. Maryse and Kelly Kelly. Huffing out at the thought, she puffed out her cheeks as her fringe fell over her eyes.  
_"Well... Considering this match has only just been made official, it'll be unscripted and unrehearsed so it's gonna be a proper match, in a sense"  
_Vince stated, his tone more serious and professional than it had been prior to this moment, causing the butterflies to begin rising up in her stomach. Oh God! Now the nerves kicked in more than they had previously. Well, at least she wouldn't have to hold back to follow a script like she would in the future.  
_"...and because of that, it'll be themain event, and a no disqualification match, you're up for the challenge, yeah?"  
_How the hell was Katie suppose to process all that? Her jaw dropped heavily at it all. First, she finds out that she'd debuting that night and at Madison Square Garden, against the Co-Champion opf all people in Michelle McCool. Now it was unscripted, a no DQ __and__ the main event? All on her debut match? Exhaling deeply, the blonde glanced over at Nat briefly then locked her gaze on Vince.  
_"Well, I ... Uhh.. Well, Duhhh!"  
_She exclaimed, a near devilish smirk painting across her lips as she trailed her tongue slowly over her lower lip, a rather evil laugh leaving her lips which trailed hesitantly as the chairman's sudden eye drop.  
_"..We've also got you scheduled for an unscripted altercation backstage with Randy Orton, so you t two can just do whatever"  
_He muttered, shaking his head slowly to himself as he made his way out of the ring, pushing through the same doors the others had earlier.  
_"..Uh, yay?"  
_The New Zealander murmured, slight sarcasm dripping from her words as they rolled off of her tongue with a low purr.  
_"You sure you gonna be ready for this?"  
_Nat questioned, curiosity colouring her tone as she lightly wrapped an arm around Katie, directing her towards the end of the ring, herself getting out and jumping to the ground. A quiet 'Humph' noise passed her lips as she landed, causing her lips to pout. With that, she straightened herself and her clothing out as she allowed her eyes to scan the area quickly before focussing them on Katie and extended her hand up towards her.  
_"I'm sure Nat, it's just all happenin' so fast, and the fact my first match is so... flexible, this could seriously make or break me"  
_The 19 year old murmured, stepping out onto the ring apron, taking Nat's hand lightly as she jumped down beside her. Huffing a gentle sigh, Katie began to wander towards the hydraulic doors, groaing lowly as she held it open for the older diva to walk through first.  
_"But then again, I'm kinda glad that it's so flexible, it means I can pretty much do whatever I wanna do, and like, control stipulations"  
_She murmured, following Nat through the door, jumping a little as it slammed shut behind. Yikes. That must've been a heavy door, well... duh.  
_"Stipulations? Isn't it already a no DQ?"  
_The Canadian murmured, confusion showing in her features as she turned around swiftly, her hair flicking with the momentum and falling over her shoulder, her eyebrow raising slightly.  
_"Well, it's DQ and pretty flexible, but I'm used to wrestling guys ya know? So to make it a little more comfortable I was thinking maybe having some superstars surround the ring"  
_She exclaimed, her voice rather calm over the fact. The thought caused her nerves to slowly diminish, almost disappearing completely, but the look on Natalie's face only brought it all back.  
_"Why the fuck would you wanna do that?"  
_The Neidhart nearly shrieked, her tone of voice showing her disapproval almost instantly as she began to fight the urge of slapping Katie back into some form of reality.  
_"I dunno, it'd just be interesting is all"  
_Katie mumbled with a light shrug of her shoulders as Nat pointed down one of the many hallways before she began to lead the way. Being polite, the New Zealander followed her with her head lightly bowed, maybe it might not've been a good idea after all.  
_"It's your match, sweetheart but it could really work against you and in so many ways"  
_The Dynasty member stated lightly, taking Katie's hand in hers and practically pulling her towards the locker rooms. The pairs heads snapped in the direction they'd just come from as the sound of screaming and cheers began to echo through their ears.  
_"Guhh.."  
_Nat muttered shaking her head with a cautious look on her face as she glanced over her shoulder in Katie's direction.  
_"Go get changed, I'll wait here then you can go run on the treadmill of lift a few weights of something, then go get your hair and make-up sorted"  
_The blonde explained, somewhat managing the new WWE employee already. Nodding along, Katie took it all in, exhaling lightly as she found herself in front of the divas locker room.  
_"Okay, I got it"  
_She purred with a small, softened smile as she pushed through the door, her bright blue eyes instantly falling on the benches and lockers that were littered around the room until they were drawn to the one locker with her name, well, ring name on it. A large grin appeared on the girls lips as she wandered towards it, carefully pulling open the metal door only to catch a glimpse of a box to the side of her. Placing her bag on one of the shelves, she bent down and slowly opened it finding a small not. Flicking open the little piece of paper she read the words out loud.  
_"Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club looking at her.. Listen here my funny lil' friend, you better go hard or I'mma get Tony and Lynnie to train me up to kick your ass. Peace and Love, Av's"  
_Laughing quietly to herself, she pulled out the packing to find some small boxes. Grabbing them, she pulled them into her lap and sat back on one of the benches.  
_"What the hell..."  
_She murmured quietly, lifting the lid of each box to find a cropped Abercrombie & Finch t-shirt, a pair of custom made Apple Bottom jeans and furry wrestling boots. With that, along with a large grin, 'Krystal' stripped down and changed into the clothing and fastened her boots carefully before she got to her feet. Glancing at her appearance in the mirror, she noticed some writing on the large box that has contained everything. '4 Packages'. Her eyebrow rose as she looked inside it again to find a small tissue paper-wrapped package. Carefully pulling off the tap, she found a small, fluffy half jacket type thing. Biting on her lower lip softly, she pulled it over her shoulder, doing it up before again looking in the mirror. Her tattoo and belly ring visible. Smirking, she cleaned up her mess and placed it next to the bin before shutting her locker and wandering back out to the hallway.  
_"Holy damn, you look amazing"  
_Nat exclaimed with a small grin as she placed her hand firmly on her hip, her dark green eyes slowly scanning the newly dubbed 'Maineventer'.  
_"I wondered what was in that box"  
_She purred, lightly linking her arm with Katie's before literally dragging her towards the gym for a quick warm up.  
_"Ha! Thanks, Av's seemed to've sent it based on one of our favourite songs"  
_Katie replied, wrapping her arm lightly around her stomach as she chewed on her lower lip tightly, the gym sign not taking long to come into view.  
_"...Which is?"  
_Nat questioned curiously, shaking her head from side to side slowly as a small huffed laugh passed her lips.  
_"Low, T Pain and Flo-Rida"  
_Katie purred in a quick reply, a small smirk crawling onto her lips as she turned on her heels, unlinking her arm with the Canadians and began to carefully walk backwards.  
_"Ohh.."  
_The vixen murmured, her lips forming a small 'O' shape as she pushed her fingertips back through her fluffy blonde locked slowly.  
_"Listen, Uhh.. I gotta go get ready for my match, I'll see ya later sweetheart"  
_With that, Natalie lightly hugged Katie, waving a goodbye as she set off in the opposite direction. Flashing her a smile, the New Zealander pushed through the gym door, wandering through the maze of equipment to the treadmill, hopping onto the belt. She started the speed off as a walk before slowly increasing it over time. Staying like that for around 45 minutes before she jumped off the back and turned the contraption off. Taking in a deep breath, she sat herself down on a bench as she awaited her breathing to return to normal, she could still hear the crowd and the theme music of the other superstars.  
_"Wow.."  
_She murmured quietly to herself, a small smirk beginning to appear on her lips as she pushed it to the side, making it rather lopsided. Taking a moment, she ran through her arsenal of moves she was so far comfortable with performing, and in all honestly it was a lot more than she thought. Her thought were suddenly interrupted by someone bursting through the gym door.  
_"Katie... you needa... get your... hair and... make-up done"  
_Nat exclaimed breathlessly, puffing heavily as she made her way passed all of the equipment. Jumping at the sudden rather, broken outburst, she snapped around as her lips pursed outwards slightly as her head tilted to the side.  
_"...and once it's... done... you have that... segment with... Randy"  
_She added, catching her breath as she plonked herself down next to her roughly.  
_"You okay there?"  
_Katie questioned, a small laugh passing her lips at Nat's rather tussled appearance, her head shaking as she wrapped her arm around the smaller blonde's shoulders.  
_"Let's just say, I've ever run so fast in my entire life"  
_The Neidhart exclaimed as her breath began to slowly return to normal, lightly thumping her cheek against Katie's shoulder.  
_"Oh, you'll live"  
_The New Zealander murmured before upping herself to her feet, extending bother her hands out in front of her with a small grin, implying for 'Natalya' to grab a hold of, which she did. With that, Katie pulled her up to her feet before the pair wandered off towards the hair and make-up area._


	17. Seventeen: Holy Intense

**Seventeen. Holy... Intense**

"You worry me, Nat"  
_Katie murmured, shaking her head at the older blonde as her strut became rather privicative up ahead, gathering because TJ was wandering towards the pair.  
_"I worry a lot of people"  
_Nat sniggered in reply, skipping towards the older Dynasty member, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck as she pressed her lips to his.  
_"Getta room, eahh!"  
_The New Zealander exclaimed, shaking her head at the pair as she was suddenly forced into a styling chair. Huffing out lowly, she pushed her lower lip out into a slight pout as someone began to stlyer her hair rather roughly.  
_"That's what Harry always says"  
_The Canadian muttered, flipping Katie off in a teasing fashion as she somewhat hung off of TJ's neck. Rolling her eyes in reply, Katie sat there patiently as the stylist began to play around with her hair. Feeling a sudden heat applied to her long locks, she realized her hair was being straightened, but then a random curl was added to the tips. Woah... Technical much? Rolling her eyes playfully, she tapped her finger on one of the arms of her chair.  
_"Shut ya eyes!"  
_The stylist mumbled, standing in front of Katie with a palette of make-up. Closing her eyes slowly as she exhaled deeply, it seemed like she'd been sitting there for hours when it was only like thirty minutes. Allowing her eyes to slowly batter open, she glanced at herself in the mirror that had been shoved in her face. She was shocked to say the least. She seemed to look so flawless when she already knew she wasn't. And then the camera's came along with a livid Randy Orton. Oh boy  
_"Here goes nothin'.."  
_The New Zealander whispered sarcastically under her breath as she pushed herself up and pout of the chair, lightly fluffing her locks and actuating casual only to be roughly confronted by the superstar. Their heads clashed together, jaws clenched and growls passed their lips.  
_"So you're this new... diva, eh?"_  
Randy snarled bitterly, venom dripping from his words. Woah... Lowering her eyes for a moment as she trailed her tongue lightly over her upper lip, the blonde locked her bright blue eyes on his own.  
_"...I might be"  
_She purred in a cocky fashion, pursing her lips outwards as her head lightly tilted sideways. Smirking as he stood back, Randy's eyes wandered over the divas body as he ran his thumb under his lower lip.  
_"Are you sure about that? Are you sure you're not just some whore Vince picked up from the side of the road?"  
_Orton sniggered, his smirk widening slightly as he crossed his arms firmly over her chest. Stepping forwards, Katie looked up but only slightly. She was almost 6 feet tall after all.  
_"Sorry to disappoint you Orton, but unlike a few of the so-called divas around here, I can actually hold my own"  
_The 19 year old snarled, clenching her jaw even tighter as she drew her hand back before sending it sharply across his face, groaning lightly. She'd enjoyed that way, way too much. Randy's head snapped to the side at the impact of that slap, lightly trailing his fingertips down the red mark that now covered most of his cheek before he turned back to face her, clashing their heads back together, his anger visible through his heavy breathing.  
_"Watch your back if I was you"  
_He muttered bitterly, shoving Katie back roughly which caused her to stumble a few steps back as he wandered off, well, more like stormed off down the hall.  
_"Jerk"  
_She mumbled lowly, wrapping an arm around her stomach gently as the hand of her other arm rested upon her hip firmly. After that little encounter, he was gonna be the one having to watch his back.  
_"You okay?"  
_Natalie questioned, scurrying to Katie's side, resting her hand lightly on her upper arm lightly as she glared in Orton's direction, even though he'd more or less disappeared.  
_"Yeah, good as gold"  
_The New Zealander murmured lowly, trailing a hand back through her hair lightly being careful not to break the bonds of the hairspray. That little encounter had scared her more than she thought it had. Flashing the Canadian a small, nervous smile, she lent herself against the chair she'd been sitting in beforehand, her hair bouncing softly.  
_"I hopes so because I called Vince during your little, ordeal, and he agreed to that superstar thing, Randy'll probably be one of them"  
_The Calgarian murmured in reply, pursing her lips outwards in a slightly defeated, yet lopsided smile her head bowing slightly at the sound of the theme music that began to echo through the arena. Katie's adrenaline started to pump at critical levels, she was ready for this, she was sure of it. A small smirk played on her lips as she linked her fingers together, extending them out in front of her until they clicked.  
_"It's all good..."  
_Katie exclaimed with a small snigger, keeping close to the wall as she wandered slowly beside the long line of superstars in the direction of the curtain.  
_"Good luck, sweetheart"  
_ Nat called after her, waving in Katie's direction before she somewhat skipped in the direction of Dynasty's locker room hand in hand with TJ.  
_"Thanks!"  
_Katie yelled back as she stood not far from the curtain, waiting as all the superstars walked through. Boy, there was a lot of them. Watching as they each passed her, her deep blue eyes fell on the one she'd met only a few moments ago. Oh boy..._


	18. Eighteen: Time To Shine

**Eighteen. Time To Shine**

_Her debut was mere minutes away. Katie's heart began to race at the thought of it. Jumping on the spot for a moment, she await, just waited. Then, it started.  
_**"Shawty had 'em apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur, the whole club lookin' at her...  
She hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low...  
Them baggy sweat pants and the reeboks with the straps, turned around and gave that big booty a smack...  
She hit the floor, next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low..."  
**_Her theme. The song that would let everyone know she was in the building. Running through the curtain somewhat, the New Zealander found herself almost skipping to the top of the ramp. Flashing a bright smile, the blonde waved to the crowd as she planted both feet, waiting for a particular beat before she performed a short booty shake dance herself and Avril had done like a million times. It wasn't just to entertain the crowd, it was to show that she well, could dance – probably better than the rest of the divas too. It's not like it'd become illegal to dance. With that, she ran straight down the ramp and slid underneath the bottom rope and into the ring. That smile began to widen some, if that was even possible as she got to her feet. Shaking her hips from side to side a few times before pulling her half jacket off at a certain point of the music before she swung it around and threw it at the superstars who surrounded the ring, flashing them a playful wink before she ran at the ropes she's just slid under, jumping onto the second and flipped back, kind of mimicking a moonsault but instead of landing on her feet, she landed in the splits. Trailing her tongue over her upper lip slowly, she lent forwards and rested against her arms as they crossed over, her eyes rolling sarcastically as Michelle's theme replaced hers. Ugh... Her music was completely and utterly __pathetic__. Simple. Slowly getting to her feet, she picked her jacket up and threw it out of the ring, sniggering lowly as a few of the superstars fought over it – typical males. Shaking her head at the sight, she began to mentally prepare and focus herself on LMcCool, making sure she was ready for any mocking or ridicule that they'd inevitably throw her way.  
_"Keep ya cool, Katie. Keep ya cool"  
_She murmured quietly to herself as she continuously moved around the ring, her eyes locking on the older blonde. She had surprisingly come alone which was honestly, quite a shock considering her and that Layla girl were practically glues to one another's sides and it was at that moment she spotted the mic in her hand. Ugh... Here we go.  
_"Who the hell, are you?"  
_Michelle sniggered into the microphone as she walked up the steel steps, stepping between the ropes before almost instantly getting in Katie's face. Unrehearsed... Great. With that thought in mind, the 19 year old roughly shoved McCool back and wandered to the side of the ring.  
_"Gimme a mic!"  
_She snapped at the ring-side staff, pretty much snatching it from the announcer before strutting back over to the other blonde in a cocky manner.  
_"What's it to you, McDruel"  
_Katie sneered, tilting her head to the side slightly as a small smirk began to etch itself into her lips. It was so tempting to roll her eyes but she'd restrain – for now anyways.  
_"Don't you speak to me like that! You're not flawless like I am so you will do what I say, now tell me who you are!"  
_Michelle growled, dripping her mic and kicking it out of the ring before attempting to shove 'Krystal' backwards. The Kiwi burst into a small yet uncontrollable fit of laughter, her facials showing pure amusement.  
_"Ha! You're sooo funny..."  
_She exclaimed in a cheerleader tone of voice, taking a moment to compose herself not even stumbling back really.  
_"Wheww! But if you must absolutely know, I'm—"  
_Her voice was suddenly cut off by the starting bell. Snapping her attention over in its direction, she noticed Randy hovering around the area. Rolling her eyes, clearly annoyed at his actions, she pressed the mic to her lips and continued.  
_"I'm Krystal Kayne, and I don't like you very much"  
_With that, Katie threw her microphone out of the ring and sent her fist into McCool's jaw, a loud crack echoing through her ears, but sadly that hit wasn't hard enough, or in the right place to break her jaw. Damn. It might've shut her up for a while and stop her from talking so much crap. Watching carefully with her bright blue eyes, the blonde began to slowly circle around Michelle's ctumbling body, a small smirk appearing on her lips again before she began to send her foot numerous times into her mid section.  
_"Hmm... What to do, what to do?"  
_She sniggered lowly, trailing her fingertips down through her newly styles hair, being careful not tyo break the bonds of the hairspray. A sudden thought popped into her mind. With that, she grabbed Michelle by the hair, dragging her up to her feet before she wrapped her arm around her neck and hoisting her up into the air so she was vertically upside down, keeping her up there for a good fifteen seconds. She could practically imagine the commentary now.  
_"Oh My God! Who is this girl? You know she's gotta gave incredible strength to be able to pull that move off, it was made famous by DH Smith's father, Davey Boy. She must have some kinda respect for them of something!"  
_Rolling her eyes at the words that ran through her mind, she actually had no idea that Jerry Lawler had more or less just said what she'd been thinking to those at home. Taking a moment, she scanned the faces of the superstars for any sign of dynasty, she'd only met Natalie, and TJ kinda but she still had immense respect for them all. Her eyes finally fell on David and with that, got a better grip on Michelle before she pointed at him then up to the sky, flashing a small smile before slowly descending to the mat – hitting a perfect vertical suplex.  
_"Good on ya'!"  
_David yelled as he sent claps of encouragement in Katie's direction. Nodding in acceptance as she got back to her feet, Katie inhaled a deep breath, straightening her crop shirt out somewhat as her bright blue eyes once again began to scan the superstars. Ugh! Randy! Why the hell was he following her every movement? Shrugging the thought off quickly, she grabbed a handful of Michelle's hair before slamming her face into the mat with force. It was at that moment her mind had honestly gone blank. Her variety of moves had suddenly disappeared from her mind, she just couldn't think of them.  
_"Fuck!"  
_She muttered, stomping her foot childishly against the mat. Just what she needed on a debut like this. Rolling her eyes as she watched the other blonde stumble in the middle of the ring, she'd surprisingly got an idea. Running at the roped, she jumped up and spring-boarded off of the middle one. She was suppose to flip back and land over McCool's back in the splits, but she'd moved outta the way so Katie had only managed to do half of what she'd planned.  
_"Not so smart now, are ya?"  
_Michelle exclaimed with an evil laugh, sending her foot into Katie's face with force. It left her completely daze as she laid flat on her back staring straight up at the ceiling. Bringing her hand to her face, she gently caressed her forehead with the palm as her chest somewhat began to heave.. She felt a sudden vibrating feeling through the mat from someone banging against it. Turning her head to one side, she found DH trying to edge her on.  
_"C'mon Krystal! Get up!"  
_Someone yelled, but it wasn't DH. She would've seen his lips move if it was him. Turning her head in the opposite direction; Why the hell were the likes of Chris Jericho trying to egg her on? The thought distracted her as all of a sudden, Michelle grabbed a hand full of her long blonde locks and dragged her up to her feet. Crying out slightly as her face scrunched up, she felt herself being catapulted into the ropes, grabbing a hold of the middle one in an attempt to stop herself going out into the wave of superstars, but it fail. Her grip instantly released as her back hit the edge of the apron, causing her to flop forwards and ended up landing face first into the padding around the ring. Groaning loudly, she managed to turn herself onto her back, again caressing her forehead as the shadows began to cast over her.  
_"Back off Orton!"  
_A voice growled, her eyes flickering open at the sound to find the sight of Jericho attempting to ward off Randy who was standing opposite him.  
_"Shut it Jericho"  
_Randy retorted, slowing getting down on one knee and placing his hand behind Katie's neck, the other around her waist as he started to help her up to her feet. Accepting the aid, she slowly pushed upwards, stumbling slightly before she slumped herself against the Viper's side, her eyes closed as she tried steadying herself. She could literally feel people's eyes burning into her back n a worried fashion – mainly because Randy wasn't usually the helpful type.  
_"You okay?"  
_He whispered softly against her ear, shifting his weight slightly to hold Katie upright. Taking in a deep breath, the New Zealander shook her head slowly from side to side to shake off the effects of the face plant, reopening her eyes and zoning them in on Michelle's movements.  
_"I'm fine"  
_'Krystal' muttered, malice dripping from her words as she politely left Randy's grasp. Getting up on the ring apron, she knelt for a moment, lifting her foot so that it was flat ready to push herself upright, but what happened next she could never have imagined – ever.  
_"Ya sure?"  
_Randy murmured, moving towards her and running his hands slowly down her sides gently before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her off the apron, spinning himself and somewhat slamming her back onto the edge, causing a light groan to leave her lips.  
_"Well.. I wa—"  
_Katie's words were suddenly halted as Randy's lips pressed tendering against here. Her eyes widened slightly as everybody's gasps fluttered passed her ears. This was as much of a shock to her as it was to them. Leaning her hands on the edge of the apron, she somewhat braced herself as her body was pushed backwards, pressing her own lips back against his before their tongues slipped into one another's mouths. She heard Randy chuckle lowly as his hands wrapped around her waist, only to have the embrace cut short as Michelle grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up and over the top ropes – meaning Katie had to reluctantly tear her lips away from Randy's.  
_"Fuck!"  
_She mumbled, clawing away at the older blondes hands before her back hit the mat. Wincing slightly, her hand reached around to the bottom of her spine, huffing out lightly as she turned onto her stomach and grabbed a hold of the ropes to pull herself up to her feet, which took quite a while considering she was still partially stunned from the kiss. Shaking her head to try get rid of the sudden euphoric feeling, Katie pursed her lips outwards as she sent a playful wink in Randy's direction. He seemed relatively pleased with himself whereas the other superstars weren't.  
_"You're pathetic"  
_Michelle muttered bitterly as she sent her boot into Katie's face, causing her to pretty much hang over the second ripe, her lips parting as she blinked blankly ahead of here, somewhat unaware of the fact Randy had been staring deeply into her eyes. Ohh. That's why she had that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Shaking her head quickly, she began to push away from the ropes and stumbled to her feet. This time, she actually managed to stand upright when Michelle tried to attack her again. As Michelle charged, Katie lunged forwards and sent her entire body at full force into the blonde's mid-section. A picture perfect spear! Rolling away, a large, evil grin formed on her lips before she sent yet another playful, more seductive wink in Randy's direction.  
_"...And I'm pathetic?"  
_'Krystal' mumbled bitterly, sending her foot down into McCool's stomach numerous times until the referee pulled her back – which was quite a task. It was a No DQ too, so Katie was extremely confused. Oh well. As soon as he let go of her, the blonde returned the favour of hair pulling as she grabbed a handful of McCool's hair, pulling her up to her feet, making sure she was upright. With that, she bent down and wrapped her arms around her thighs tightly before she hoisted her up into the air, holding her there for a moment as she stabilised herself. Glancing around for a moment, scanning the superstars expressions momentarily before looking up at the roof – as if she were actually looking up at her father.  
_"I hope you're fucking proud!"  
_She mumbled, taking a deep breath before she set her feet shoulder width apart.  
_"JADED!"  
_She shrieked, dropping downwards and forcing Michelle's face into the mat as she hit a sit-out face buster kind of thing. Her chest began to heave and her jaw clenched tightly as she sat there momentarily. Shoving the more experienced divas legs away, she got up to her feet and took a moment to take in all the cheers and clapping. Exhaling deeply, the newest WWE diva dragged Michelle's relatively lifeless body towards the middle of the ring, making sure here feet and head were pointing in the directions of the turnbuckles. With that, she exited the ring and stepped out onto the apron, wiping her boots on the mat somewhat to make sure that they wouldn't slip. Smirking lightly, she climbed to the top rope, carefully standing herself upright and maintaining her balance. Taking a short while to compose herself, she let her bright blue eyes scan the arena and the superstars, it was a very humbling experience. Lightly sending nods of respect in the superstars' directions, she bent her knees and propelled forwards, performing a perfect 360 degree flip, landing over Michelle's body in the splits. Groaning lowly, she lent forwards and grabbed a handful of the older divas hair and pulled her head back roughly via its use, the smirk on her lips growing.  
_"Next time, don't get on the wrong side of someone you can't take on"  
_She snarled bitterly before slamming McCool's face into the mat several times._


	19. Nineteen: Victorious

**Nineteen. Victorious**

'_Krystal' suddenly found herself zoning out to anything and everything around her; the cheering, the voices, it was all a bunch of mumbles to her. Exhaling deeply, she turned herself somewhat before she wrapped her leg around the other diva's neck, only to then tangle Michelle's up around her ankle. With that being done, Katie pulled back.  
_"D.. I.. V.. Aaa!"  
_She yelled, throwing her hand up with every letter as she lent sideways, her hold on Michelle's neck causing her upper body to lift off of the mat, her back and neck bending at a near sickening angle.  
_"Tap Michelle.. Tap before I snap you in half"  
_Katie growled sinisterly, her jaw clenching tightly as she dragged her fingertips back through her hair slowly, her breathing becoming heavy as she pulled back even further. Michelle cried out loudly as several sharp pains began to shimmer up her spinal cord as her vertebrae grinded against one another.  
_"I'll never tap... You'll never get me to tap.."  
_She exclaimed with a cocky growl, only to have a loud shriek follow her words, her hands beginning to claw away at the New Zealander's leg to try free herself from the grip it had around her neck. It caused a small smirk to form on Katie's lips, not only the statement that she'd heard from the Florida-Native a few seconds earlier, but also her failed attempted to get free. She was mentally laughing at it.  
_"...What if I.. do this, eh?"  
_The 19 year old murmured, reaching over to one of Michelle's boots, pulling it close before she twisted it, locking in an ankle lock as tightly as she possibly could. On top of the D.I.V.A submission, she was sure that this would make her tap. A sadistic smirk formed on her lips as she put even more torque on both holds. She could actually see the tears beginning to form in the older diva's eyes, usually she was compassionate to those types of things but now, she hardly cared and in all honesty, she wish she could figure out why.  
_"I'mma snap you in half and break your ankle, Michelle..."  
_She murmured huskily, applying even more pressure – if it was even possible – as her deep blue eyes watched Michelle's arm attempt to grab a hold of the ropes, she could tell she was about to give up. The only thing that really gave that away was the fact the palm of the 'Flawless' one's hand began to hit the mat numerous times for her to release. A large smirk formed on Katie's lips, releasing her grip on Michelle's ankle, and then unwrapped her arm from her leg and released her neck. Laughing quietly to herself as her head shook, the blonde rolled backwards, flicking up onto her knees as her arms moved out to the side of her in a cocky, confident manner. It was at that moment that her music blared through the arena to show her triumph over the champion, it was only emphasised by the announcing of it, which she didn't really pay all that much attention to it. Getting to her feet slowly, the ref took her hand gingerly before he raised it upwards for a moment until she shook it away, wandering over to McCool as she still writhed in pain. Sniggering lowly, she bent down simply picking her up by her hair and dragging her over to the ropes. Pressing her back against them, Katie positioned Michelle for a suplex, and with that, she hoisted her into the air and dropped her over the ropes. Normally, they would land on their backs, but considering she'd done it this way, the 'All American' diva landed face first. Rolling her bright blue eyes playfully, her music continued to play as the superstars began to exit the ring, only David Hart Smith and Chris Jericho remaining. Not realizing this, she began to roll her hips around to the beat of the music. Pursing her lips outwards before moving them to the side, the blonde struck a small pose somewhat catching a glimpse of the two Canadians out of the corner of her eye – with mics in hand. Huffing out gently, she bit down on her lip roughly before she turned on her heels. Oh boy.  
_"It's not often that I do this, Krystal... But you, you've got some skill, skill that those parasitic pieces of eye candy will never have and for that, I would like to congratulate you on both your win, and your talent"  
_Chris exclaimed, his hand pointing around in a fidgety manner the entire time before he extended it towards her for her to take a hold of and shake, which of course she did – politely. Pursing her lips outwards as she shook his hand firmly, her other hand venturing to her side and resting on her hip, flashing the veteran a small smile. Upon release of the shake, she extended her hand out as if she were asking for the mic, which Chris obviously figured out considering he flipped it around and hand it to her. Taking it with a curt nod, she forwarded it to her lips.  
_"Something like that coming from the likes of you, Jericho, definitely means a lot to me, especially considering you are the best at what you do"  
_'Krystal' murmured, a small, lopsided smirk beginning to form on her lips as she looked out to the crowd briefly, the excitement of actually being in a WWE ring starting to overwhelm her and it was visible in the body language and vibes that she started to give off. But all of a sudden, her head snapped in the direction of the turnbuckle in the far corner. Ahh, so Michelle was trying to get up.  
_"...And unlike the so-called 'flawless one', I know what I can do to people, how badly I can damage their bodies with one.. simple.. hold"  
_The New Zealander muttered bitterly, her upper lip curling in slight disgust as her eyes fixated on McCool, watching her as she continued to stagger to her feet. She could already see the bruising begin to appear on the older divas lower back, along with the fact her movements gave evidence of a slight limp, it caused her smirk to widen. It was that moment that Jericho snatched the mic back, pressing it to his lips as he moved away, shooting David a look of slight annoyance.  
_"There's another thing Krystal, you'll never be as good as I am, so I wouldn't get on that high horse of yours just yet..."  
_Chris sniggered lowly at the newest diva, a small, lopsided grin forming on his lips as he ran his thumb slowly under his lip, rather proud of the fact he thought he'd put her in her place.  
_"...Whatever gets you through the day sweetheart, whatever gets you through the day"  
_She yelled, her voice projecting out to the audience, only being slightly picked up by the mic which was still firmly in Jericho's hand. Shaking her head, she waved both superstars off as she wandered towards the ropes, pausing for a moment. An innocent grin forming on her lips as she stepped over the second rope, turning herself somewhat and blowing the pair a kiss before stepping out onto the ring apron fully.  
_"Prove it Krystal! Right now! I challenge, no.. I dare you to get in the ring against me in an intergender match with... with DH Smith as the ref.."  
_Chris exclaimed, hurrying his words somewhat before he actually realized what he'd said, an inaudible mumble passing his lips as he hit his face with the palm of his hand, dragging his fingertips down his face.  
_"...Shit"  
_He mumbled before dropping the mic and kicking it out of the ring, rolling his wrists slowly. That challenge had definitely caught Katie by surprise, pursing her lips outwards, she tilted her head to the side in slight confusion before stepping back into the ring.  
_"I, accept"  
_She screamed loudly, watching as someone rung the bell. As soon as it sounded, she charged forwards as fast as she could, sending her entire body full-force into Jericho's mid-section, forcing him down to the mat.  
_"As you can see"  
_Katie sniggered, getting up on one knee with her arms out to the side of her in a near arrogant manner. Rolling her eyes in a sarcastic fashion, the blonde jumped up to her feet, straightening herself out and smoothing the creased of her clothing before she grabbed a hold of his short, blonde locks and pulled him to his feet. Clenching her jaw tightly, she wrapped the much, much older superstars arm around her neck, grabbing a handful of his ring gear before hoisting his heavy frame up into the air, groaning loudly as she supported the superstars weight, having to readjust her position a few times till she was comfortable with the hold, taking in a deep breath as she held him upside down for a good ten seconds. The New Zealander was somewhat dizzy, stumbling back a step before she slowly descended to the mat, hitting yet another picture-perfect, vertical suplex. Upon her landing, she found herself momentarily dazed, laying there for a few moments as her lips parted, her hand wearily making its way to her forehead, lightly caressing it with the palm of it. That faceplant outside the ring from her earlier match was finally taking effect.  
_"Krystal, you okay?"  
_David murmured lowly as he knelt down between the pair, checking on them both before he began the ten count. Huffing out lightly, the superstar seemed rather worried about the diva, she seemed completely out of it – that was never a good thing, especially for a newbie.  
_"Yah, I'm fine"  
_She whispered lowly in reply, exhaling a deep, shaky breath as she rolled over onto her stomach, pushing herself up off the mat, only to fall back down.  
_"...or not"  
_The New Zealander mumbled bitterly under her breath before she rolled back onto her back, pushing her fingertips back through her hair that had become dampened with sweat. Taking as deep a breath as possible, the diva took a moment, rolling backwards causing her legs to lift into the air before she sprung up to her feet – extremely Shawn Michaels-esque right there. A large smirk beganto form on Katie's features as she turned to face Jericho, stalking his squirming body before she sent her foot into the veterans mid section numerous times. Screaming out somewhat, she dragged the superstar to the centre of the ring, making sure his head and feet were pointing towards turnbuckles, a small glint forming in her eyes as she stepped out onto the ring apron, wiping her feet before she climbed up to the top rope, positioning her feet either side of the turnbuckle before balancing herself and standing upright.  
_"...You.. You were saying, Jericho?"  
_The Auckland-Native sneered, bending her knees before she propelled herself forwards, flipping around 360 degrees, landing in the splits over Chris' back. With that, she quickly wrapped her leg around the superstars neck and tangled his arm around her ankle – exactly like she did to Michelle.  
_"D.. I.. V.. Aaa!"  
_She yelled, throwing her hand up into the air with every letter that left her lips, and with that, she began to pull back, the torque in the Canadian's back and neck quickly becoming a sickening angle and it didn't take him that long to tap. Well, that's what she thought he was doing when in fact, it was only the superstars foot hitting the mat a few times. Her eyes began to widen slightly as she felt herself being lifted up into the air, instantly releasing her grip on the superstars neck causing her to fall to the mat, crash-landing awkwardly on her side causing her to wince in pain.  
_"I believe I was saying that I am the best in the world at what I do"  
_Jericho sniggered lowly, sending his foot into her mid section at least 10 times before grabbing a handful of her long, blonde locks, pulling her up to her feet, locking her in some kind of hold so she couldn't move anywhere.  
_"You see all those people Krystal? You pander to them, you're just like all the other pathetic little parasites we have in this business"  
_He muttered bitterly into her ear as he turned her in a slow circle making sure that she was able to see all of the audience, all the WWE Universe that sat back in the grandstands, and of course, making sure that the grip he had on her hair made her cringe, which she was doing heavily. Katie's face scrunched up in pain as she clawed away at the superstars hands, which was pretty much a waste of time. A small cry passing her lips as he pulled her feet out from under her, forcing her face first into the mat.  
_"Fuck.."  
_She mumbled lowly, pushing herself up slightly as she held her jaw with the palm of her hand, turning over to her back as that groggy feeling overwhelmed her. This wasn't the way she wanted her debut to end. Her chest began to heave as she attempted to get a decent breath into her lungs, honestly, she felt like she was about to pass out or something – maybe doing two face plants in one night was the smartest idea. Her eyes widened heavily as the older superstar lifted her legs upwards before he stomped down on her rib cage at least four times before he started to turn her over.  
_"Let's see you get outta this"  
_The superstar sniggered arrogantly, and with that being said, mere seconds later, he had her turned onto her stomach with the 'Walls of Jericho' locked in – this time her back arching in a sickening angle. Clenching her jaw tightly as pain shimmered up her spine, Katie tried to roll underneath and pin Chris with a roll up, but it just wasn't happening. Growling through her teeth, she placed her hands directly under her shoulders and pushed herself upwards, she was too far away from the ropes to crawl towards without causing herself more pain. Taking a moment, she took in a deep, struggled breath as she pulled herself, and Chris, to the middle of the ring, wincing slightly as the pain began to run through her stomach.  
_"..Okay"  
_She muttered bitterly in reply, taking in another deep breath before dropping her body down to the mat, shuffling backwards causing the arc in her back to increase. Shifting her legs in Jericho's grasp, the blonde mustered up all the strength she could before flicking her legs away from her as quickly as she possibly could causing Chris to flip somewhat, landing on his back with a loud thump.  
_"Did ya see it!"  
_Katie murmured breathlessly, laying on her front for a while before slowly rolling over to the ropes, grabbing a hold of them to pull herself up to her feet and it seemed like it was taking forever. She could hear the echoing of David's voice start the ten count so Chris had to be down to. Finally getting to her feet, she took a moment to compose herself before staggering slowly towards him, her eyesight somewhat blurred which was probably the main reason behind her staggering, blinking a few times, it finally corrected itself.  
_"..Bloody hell"  
_The diva muttered lowly, exhaling a forced breath before she grabbed a hold of Jericho's arm, pulling him to his feet kneeing him in the gut several times until he fell to the mat. This was definitely taking it out her, more than she thought it would've. Watching him crawl forwards, she ran for a short while, whipping herself into the rope, rebounding herself back in Jericho's direction, jumping a little ways before landing over his back in the splits – again. She was exhausted to say the least. Rolling off of the superstar, she decided to go for a different submission hold, one Tony had taught her when she first started training, which was weird considering he was a body builder and all. With that, the New Zealander stood of the small of his back, bending down and grabbing a hold of his ankles, crossing his legs over one another before falling back into the splits and pulling his legs backwards – it was similar to what the Sharpshooter did to your back, this was just a version of it in a sense.  
_"Tap you pathetic piece of ignorant, uptight crap!"  
_The blonde growled lowly, resting her back against his, her jaw clenching tightly as she allowed somewhat of a scream to pass her lips.  
_"...Whattaya say, Jericho?"  
_David questioned, getting down in front of the superstars, trying his best not to laugh at the superstars at the pained expression on his face.  
_"No!"  
_Jericho yelled, practically spitting in his face. Katie kinda sat it and just happened to increase the pressure on his legs, a loud, evil laugh passing her lips.  
_"C'mon Jericho, or I'll snap you in.. half!"  
_She growled, breathing through her teeth as she just waited. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but she was growing bored, impatient, frustrated. Screaming out in annoyance, the diva carefully released her grip on one of his legs, allowing it to fall flat against the mat, manoeuvring herself on top of him, she wrapped her arm awkwardly around the leg she hadn't let go of before she wrapped the other arm around Jericho's neck in some kinda of choke hold.  
_"Fuck.."  
_He muttered as he began to claw away at Katie's arm but it was tightly locked around his neck – she wouldn't be letting go any time soon either, that's for sure.  
_"Whattaya say now, Jericho?"  
_ David exclaimed, his hand extending outwards as he questioned the veteran. He could tell Chris was in pain, it was only a matter of time until he tapped. The superstar didn't even respond to the question with words, he simply banged the palm of his hand on the mat in a sign of defeat.  
_"Yeahhh!"  
_Katie yelled, instantly letting go of the hold and rolling off of the superstar, sitting herself up on her knees with her hands clenched into fists raised above her head.  
_"Don't ever underestimate me, you will always regret it."  
_The New Zealander snarled lowly, bringing one leg up so her foot was flat against the mat before she pushed against her knee to get herself to her feet. Stumbling back into the ropes, the arena began to spin around her. Oh boy. Blinking a few times, she tried to stabilise herself but it failed – miserably, considering that she couldn't stand up without stumbling some way.  
_"...And the winner of these two matches, The Killer... Kiwi.. Krystal... Kayne!"  
_The ring announcer exclaimed, managing this time to actually announce her win considering earlier he'd been interrupted by Jericho. A low groan passed Katie's lips as she brought her hand up to her forehead as David wandered over, raising the other up carefully in triumph.  
_"C'mon, let's get you outta here"  
_Hart murmured, wrapping his arm loosely around the divas waist as he stepped out onto the ring apron, helping her through the ropes before he jumped down to the floor. With that, he extended his hand out to Katie, who politely took it. Taking a moment, she inhaled a deep breath as she got down on her knees, sliding off of the apron so her feet touched the ground firmly.  
_"Thanks.."  
_She whispered feebly, pursing her lips out as she leaned her small frame against the side of the ring, she wasn't exactly sure whether she should try walk on her own or not, but when David re-wrapped his arm around her waist. A small sigh of relief passed her lips as she pushed away from the side of the ring, stumbling forwards a little before she slumped herself into David's side.  
_"It's not a problem"  
_The superstar murmured, flashing the diva a bright toothy grin as he looked down on her somewhat, who instantly smiled back in reply. Her eyebrow raised though as she watched the youngest Dynasty member turn his head, his smile fading. She didn't know whether to be scared or not. Exhaling deeply, her eyes followed his gaze.  
_"What's... wrong?"  
_She questioned, answering her own question as her bright blue eyes fell on Randy Orton, who seemed to be slowly 'slithering' his way down the ramp in a cautious fashion, his own blue orbs locking on the diva, it caused butterflies to rise up in her stomach._


	20. Twenty: Wow

**Twenty. Wow...**

_A small, giddy smile formed on Katie's lips as she lowered her head, her cheeks going bright read in colour. Great, now she was crushing on possible one of the most hated, most dangerous and psychotic superstars in the WW, it all from just that one kiss.  
_"I'll take it from here, David"  
_Randy murmured, biting down on her lower lip roughly, his bright blue eyes carefully scanning Katie's battle-torn body, a small, sinister smirk forming on his lips as he lightly ran his thumb and forefinger along his jawline.  
_"You gonna be okay?"  
_Smith questioned, exhaling a belittled sigh as he reluctantly let go of her, resting a hand on her back to keep her stable.  
_"Yeah, I'll.. I'll be fine"  
_Katie murmured, lifting her head slightly to flash the Dynasty member a small, reassuring smile as she took a few, careful steps towards Randy, stumbling into him as her legs went to collapse from under her. The superstars arms tightly wrapped around her small frame almost instantly to keep her upright.  
_"Thanks"  
_She mumbled breathlessly, inhaling a deep breath through her nose as she wrapped her arm lightly around Randy's waist, positioning herself against his side, gingerly walking up the ramp. A quiet snigger left Randy's lips at the divas vulnerability as his own arm tenderly slipped around her waist, tightly gripping her hip.  
_"Welcome.."  
_Randy whispered huskily as the corner of his mouth flicked upwards slightly, allowing the tips of his fingers to softly tickle her tanned skin causing a childish giggle to pass her lips, her facials scrunching up in an equally as childish manner as her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth. Damnit! She hated it when people knew she was ticklish, they always found a way to use it against her.  
_"Ahh... Ticklish, are we?"  
_Randy sniggered, bringing his lips down to her ear, lightly nibbling on her ear lobe before positioning himself in front of her, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist, hands resting on the small of her back as they rounded the corner of the TitanTron and disappeared back behind the curtain. Chewing on her lip lightly, Katie wrapped her own arms hesitantly around the superstar, linking her fingertips together as they entered the darkness of the backstage area.  
_"..Very"  
_She purred lowly, her cheeks beginning to go a light shade of red. Why was she blushing so much? It was really her thing, she never blushed – especially in front of a guy, unless they made her feel special that is.  
_"That's gonna be... fun"  
_He murmured lowly, tilting his head to the side as he brought his hand upwards, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, the revelation of the colour of her cheeks making him chuckle.  
_"Don't worry, I tend to have that effect on girls"  
_The Viper stated with yet another chuckle before he caressed the side of her face with the palm of his hand, his thumb lightly running across her cheek as they passed through an intersection of the the hallways.  
_"I kinda gathered that"  
_Katie whispered lowly in reply, pressing her lips together as they began to purse outwards provocatively. Exhaling softly, the New Zealander found herself staring deeply into Randy's light blue eyes, lightly nibbling on her lower lip, her head snapping to the side as a loud round of claps and cheers, along with a few whistles echoes through the hall. It caused a large, cheesy grin to form on her lips, her own bright blue eyes scanning all their faces. Surprisingly, she knew all their real names, but in her mind she thought of them via their ring names. She was gonna need to perfect those for promos and stuff. Natalya, Tyson, Beth, John Cena, John Morrison, R-Truth, Sheamus, Wade, Justin, Melina, Chris Jericho, Edge, Triple H, Santino, Vladimir, William Regal, and one of her all time favourites, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Even Tamina, and the Uso's were there applauding her, which in all honest was quite a shock.  
_"Thanks guys"  
_She exclaimed childishly, jumping up and down on the spot lightly, causing her blonde locks to bounce up and down lightly with her momentum. This day, it had to be one of the best days in her entire life, there was no doubt about it.  
_"You did bloody well Katie, two face plants and you're still standing"  
_'Edge' exclaimed with a light chuckle, wandering over and patting her on the shoulder, all the other somewhat following suit, all of them walking part her giving her some form of congratulations; either a pat on the shoulder or a small hug – well, the best that they could considering Randy's arms were now seemingly locked tightly around her waist. Once the last superstar left, Katie bowed her head slightly as her cheek began to return to that same red colour it had been so many times already today. The small intersection they'd stop in practically dead silent except for the sound of the light above them flickering.  
_"I.. I have a question.."  
_Katie murmured, tracking her fingertips slowly up the superstars spine, her acrylics softly tapping against his skin.  
_"..Wh.. Why did you do that? Kiss me I mean.."  
_She questioned, loosening her grip slightly as she somewhat wanted to pull away. She wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to be played like a toy, especially considering she didn't need the extra stress. She could feel the superstars sigh against her body, her bright blue eyes staring deeply into his own rather eager for an answer.  
_"..Because.. Because you seem different"  
_Randy mumbled, returning Katie's gaze as he stared deeply into her eyes, lightly chewing on his lower lip as he stepped into her body a little.  
_"In what sense?"  
_Sheish! She was like a 20 questions box, probably not one of her smartest moments. Feeling the pressure of their bodies pressing together increase, her entire body began to somewhat heat up, a near childish grin forming on her lips, the colours of her cheeks extremely noticeable at that point.  
_"Well, you're not easily scared, you can hold your own in the ring, you're pretty, natural... I think, and, and your lips taste like strawberries"  
_Randy exclaimed, a small laugh passing his lips as he locked his grip around her as tightly as he could, his arms wrapped around her waist so his hands rested on the opposite hip. A small, 'innocent' grin forming on his lips as he lightly nuzzled his cheek with the tip of his nose.  
_"N'awh, aren't you a sweetheart"  
_Katie purred lightly, her lips pursing outwards into a light pout, exhaling a contented sigh as she allowed her eyes to fall closed. Amazing was the only word she could think of to describe this moment. In all honesty, she felt like a whole new person. New home, new life.. and by the looks of things, a new man too. The thought caused her to grin to herself, her face almost lightly up as she lifted her head slightly, only to again be captivated within Orton's gaze, her eyes beginning to flick between his eyes and lips, her grin softening.  
_"..I have my moments"  
_Randy murmured, pressing his lips lightly against Katie's, kissing her passionately. Both hers, and Randy's eyes fell closed as they stood in the middle of the hallway. God knows how long they were there for, it could've been hours but all Katie could think about at that moment was that her dream, it was no longer a dream. It was real, it'd become reality.. Her dream really had come true._

* * *

**It's finished! It's finally goddamn finished! About time! ^^; I hope you enjoyed it, lemme know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, etc, etc, etc.**

**Rate & Review! ^_^**


End file.
